I see you
by Nessi.C
Summary: Hermien Granger, einstige Heldin der Zaubererwelt, findet sich immer mehr im dunklen Loch der Ehe. Zu änsgtlich, um sich jemanden anzuvertrauen, scheint auch ihre enge Freundschaft zu einem bestimmten Rothaarigen zu bröckeln.
1. Prolog

_Hey :-)_

_So, diese Story habe ich schon lange auf meinem Computer liegen und als ich sie jetzt noch einmal durchgelesen habe, hat sie mein Interesse am weiterschreiben geweckt. Ganz alleine bin ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Die, die schon andere FF's von mir gelesen haben, wissen, dass ich mich meistens durch Lieder inspirieren lasse. Doch die Idee hier zu kam mir, als ich den Film __**Der Feind in meinem Bett **__mit Julia Roberts gesehen habe. Ich hatte schon länger so eine vage Vorstellung darüber, wie ich eine solche FF beginnen könnte, aber dieser Film hat mit den letzten Schubs gegeben. :-D Aber keine Angst. Diese Story wird nicht wie der Film.  
Außerdem versuche ich mich mit dieser Story an einem ganz neuen Pairing. Die, die mich kennen wissen, dass ich eigentlich ein riesen Fan von Draco/Hermine bin und auch bis jetzt nur FF's von denen verfasst habe. Doch in letzter Zeit bin ich auch auf den Geschmack von Fred/Hermine gekommen. Fragt mich nicht, warum. Es ist einfach passiert :-D  
Also wird diese Story etwas Grund auf neues sein und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinungen dalassen würdet. Für Ideen, die ich vielleicht in diese Story mit einbauen kann, bin ich auch jederzeit offen. Also scheut euch nicht. ;-)_

_So und jetzt Schluss mit der ganzen Vorrede und viel Spaß beim Prolog von __**I see you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prolog**_

_Leise seufzte sie auf, als das warme Wasser sich wie eine zweite Haut um sie legte und ihre Muskeln sich langsam entspannten. Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen. Ein drunter und drüber im Ministerium, vergessene Termine und... ihn. Als sie nach Hause gekommen war und er nicht aufzufinden gewesen war, war ihr ein Stein in der Größe eines Felsens vom Herzen gefallen. Sie wusste es war lächerlich nach Hause zu kommen und sich vor dem zu fürchten, was einem dort erwartet - ganz besonders, wenn es der eigene Ehemann war. Und genau den fürchtete sie mehr als alles andere. Sie hatte sich im Krieg Voldemort und seinen Handlangern gegenüber gestellt, hatte immer gewusst, dass sie jede Minute, jede Sekunde sterben konnte... und auch das hatte sie nicht ansatzweise so viel Angst gemacht, wie die bloße Anwesenheit ihres Mannes. _

_Sie hatte nur einmal pure Angst empfunden. Angst, die aber nicht ihr galt - oder zumindest nur zur Hälfte. Es war in der letzten Schlacht von Hogwarts gewesen. Selbst als Voldemort aufgetaucht und ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, Harry sei tot, hatte sie nicht so eine Angst empfunden, wie in diesem Moment, in dem sie Fred Weasley bewegungslos und anscheinend tot in den Trümmern des alten Schlossen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte die Schreie seiner Brüder gehört, die Tränen gesehen... und erst als alles vorbei war und er in der großen Halle gelegen hatte, direkt neben den anderen Gefallenen, war es ihr bis auf die Knochen bewusst geworden. Sie hatte sich schluchzend neben ihn fallen gelassen und seine Hand genommen, ohne wirklich zu registrieren was sie dort tat. Sie hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben nie so hilflos und verlassen gefühlt. Fred war im Laufe der Jahre ein Freund geworden... ein Familienmitglied oder anders, sie war eine von ihnen geworden. Er war derjenige, der es immer geschafft hatte, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, in Zeiten, in denen sie gedacht hatte, es nie wieder tun zu können. Allein der Gedanke, ihn nie wieder Lachen hören zu können hatte ihr beinahe das Herz gebrochen. Aber ihn dort liegen zu sehen, hatte es getan. Sie hatte sich in diesem Moment gefühlt, als würde ihr Herz ebenfalls aufhören zu schlagen. Als hätte er ihre Seele mitgenommen. Und dann... irgendwann hatte er ihre Hand gedrückt. Es war fast so leicht gewesen, dass sie es gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Erschrocken hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und nach jemanden gerufen, der ihnen helfen konnte. Madame Pomfrey war gekommen und hatte sie mit ungläubigen Augen angesehen, als sie ihr erklärt hatte, was geschehen war. Die Hoffnung kehrte in den Augen der Weasleys wieder zurück und auch ihr Herz schien wieder zu schlagen. Aber ganz sicher, war sie es erst gewesen, als Fred erneut und dieses Mal fester nach ihrer Hand griff und seine Augen aufschlug._

__

Sie würde nie den Blick in seinen blauen Augen vergessen, als er sie angesehen und sich leise und mit erstickter Stimme bei ihr bedankt hatte. Sie würde nie die Erleichterung vergessen, die sie in diesem Moment verspürt hatte. Eine Erleichterung, die jemand erfuhr, wenn er für geraume Zeit keine Luft mehr bekommen hatte und dem dann wieder erlaubt wurde zu atmen.

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken und sank tiefer ins Wasser. Ihre braunen Seelenspiegel schlossen sich genießerisch, bis eine grobe Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf. Das Wasser schwappte durch die plötzliche und starke Bewegung über den Wand der Wanne und sie fluchte leise auf.

Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, hinauszusteigen und sich einen Bademantel über zuziehen, als die Türe auch schon geöffnet wurde. Undschuldig dreinblickend sah sie in die Augen des Mannes, den sie geliebt und geheiratet hatte. Und vor dem sie nun ebenfalls so viel Angst empfand.

Mit einem Lächeln streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus und nicht sicher, was er von ihr wollte, griff sie leicht zögernd nach seiner und ließ sich aus dem Badezimmer führen. Er führte sie in die Küche, in der das dreckige Geschirr noch vom Mittag stand.

"Was ist das?", wollte er höflich wissen und eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihrem Körper breit. Er war nicht höflich. Er versteckte nur seinen Ärger hinter einer Maske, die sie schon vor langem durchschaut hatte.

"I-Ich... bin gerade eben erst nach Hause gekommen. Ich werde das sofort erledigen.", sagte sie schnell und entzog ihm ihre nun zitternde Hand.

"Wieso hast du es nicht sofort gemacht, sondern hast gebadet?", wollte er weiter wissen und griff an seinen Gürtel.

Sie schluckte hart und trat einen Schritt zurück. "B-Bitte... Ich-"

"Nein, keine Entschuldigungen!", schrie er und zog den Gürtel von seiner Hose ab. Mit der freien Hand schlug er sie auf die Wange und veranlasste sie dazu, dass Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und zu fallen. Beim Sturz blieb ihr Arm an einem Stuhl am Tisch hängen und ein lautes verräterisches Knacken war zu hören.

"R-Ron, bitte...", stammelte sie, doch dieser hörte nicht mehr auf sie und holte mit seinem Gürtel aus. Ergeben und Schmerzhaft schrie sie auf.

* * *

**Eure Meinung ist mir sehr wichtig. Also lasst mir bitte ein Review da ;-)**


	2. Eine böse Entdeckung

_Evelin-heart: Dieses Knack-Geräusch sollte zeigen, dass Hermine sich den Arm gebrochen hat und in welcher Beziehung Hermine und Fred zueinander stehen wird im Laufe der Kapitel erklärt._

_BadHermione: Danke, danke :-) Ich kann dir versichern, dass es noch einige Kapitel geben wird._

_roxy94: Ich habe dir ja bereits eine Antwort gegeben, aber hier noch einmal einen ganz fetten Dank. Und ich hoffe, dass du dabei bleibst. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Eine böse Entdeckung**

"Ich geh schon mal nach oben.", rief er seinem Zwilling über die Schulter noch hinzu, während er bereits die steinerne Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung bestieg. Er war müde und wollte nichts mehr als endlich ins Bett und schlafen zu können. Der Tag war das reinste Chaos gewesen. An manchen Tagen hatten sie so gut wie keine Kundschaft und an anderen platzte der Laden förmlich aus fast allen Nähten. Und heute war einer dieser Tage gewesen.  
Seine müden Beine trugen ihn die letzten paar Stufen hoch und versteinert blieb er auf der letzten stehen. Eine junge Frau lag auf seinem Vorleger vor der Wohnungstür. Zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo lag sie zitternd und blutig auf der roten Matten. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie nun wirklich schlief oder es nur vor gab. Doch all das, war nicht das, was ihn am meisten erschreckte. Das, was ihn bis zur Seele durchdrang war die Gewissheit, dass es nicht irgendeine junge Frau war. Nein, es war Hermine. Seine Hermine.

Endlich wieder bekam er Kontrolle über seinen Körper und er stolperte auf die Brünette zu und ließ sich neben sie auf die Knie fallen. Ihm war es egal, dass seine Jeans aufriss und seine Haut aufschlug. Alles was in diesem Moment zählte war die Frau.

"Hermine...", brachte er erstickt über seine Lippen und drehte sie mit zitternden Händen auf den Rücken. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Zitterte einfach unaufhaltsam weiter und einen genaueren Blick an sie herunter erklärte warum. Sie war vollkommen nass und nur gekleidet in ihrem kurzen Bademantel, der gerade bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte.

"Hermine!", sagte er nun schon wieder etwas fester und schüttelte sie, doch nichts schien zu helfen. "Scheiße...", fluchte er und unterdrückte einen aufkommenden Schluchzer, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und mit einem gemurmelten Wort die Türe öffnete, bevor er Hermine sicher auf seine Arme nahm und sie in die Wohnung trug. Er dachte nicht lange darüber nach, wo er sie hinbringen würde. Es war vollkommen klar, dass sie ins Bett musste. Mit schnellen Schritten betrat er sein Zimmer und legte sie auf die weiche Matratze seines Bettes. Er hielt inne, als er sie zudecken wollte und beäugte sie kritisch. Mit einem weiteren Zauberstabschlenker war sie so weit trocken und endlich zog er die Decke über ihre dünne Gestalt. Wickelte sie darin ein und sorgte dafür, dass sie es warm hatte.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine schloss er die Türe und rannte zurück zur Treppe, die hinunter in den Laden führte. "George!" , schrie er, nicht mehr länger im Stande seine Panik weiterhin aus seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Alles setzte ein. Und sein Körper begann zu zittern, wie der von Hermine.

"George!", rief er erneut, den Tränen nahe und sein Zwilling stolperte die Treppe hinauf. Sorge und Angst standen in seinem Gesicht. Er hatte wohl an seinem Ton gehört, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Was ist? Du siehst aus, als hättest du Voldemort gesehen!", sagte er nervös und lugte an Fred vorbei durch die Tür.

"Für mich ist es noch viel schlimmer."

George hob eine Augenbraue. Was konnte schlimmer sein, als ein persönlicher Besuch von Voldemort? Dazu war Fred... George schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er würde nie wieder an diese Nacht denken. Seinen Zwilling und besten Freund fast zu verlieren, war zu viel für ihn gewesen und er wollte so etwas nie wieder empfinden. Die Hilflosigkeit und das Gefühl, komplett allein auf der Welt zu sein.

"Was meinst du damit?", wollte er also wissen. Wenn es etwas noch schlimmeres als Voldemort persönlich war, dann sollte er womöglich umkehren und den Laden dicht machen. Aber ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Bruder zeigte ihm, dass dieser ihn jetzt brauchte.

"Es ist Hermine...", brachte er hervor und seine Augen begannen merkwürdig zu glitzern. Erschrocken trat George einige Schritte zurück, als er realisierte, dass sein Bruder kurz davor war, zu weinen. Er hatte ihn nie wirklich weinen sehen. "Mein Zimmer...", bat er und seine Stimme klang merkwürdig erstickt. Er klang fast so, als... Erschrocken stürmte er an den erstarrten Mann vorbei, der aussah, wie er selbst und in das besagte Zimmer. Seine Augen vielen sofort auf die Brünette, die sich als beste Freundin seines Bruders beschreiben dürfte und Schock überkam ihn. Ihre Haut war kaum noch von dem weißen Kopfkissen zu unterscheiden und überall auf ihren Armen zeichneten sich blau-grüne Flecke. Ganz zu schwiegen von dem Blut und den offenen Wunden. Wer zum Teufel hatte ihr das angetan? Er spürte die Gegenwart seines Bruders eher, als er ihn hörte.

"Sie lag... einfach vor der Tür...", hauchte er und George drehte sich um. Seinen Bruder so zerstört zu sehen, brach ihm das Herz. Hermine war im Laufe der letzten Jahre zu seiner besten Freundin geworden. Jeder verstand, was zu dieser Bindung geführt hatte und auch er, würde Hermine ewig dafür dankbar sein. Hermine stand Fred so nahe, wie selbst er es tat. Keine Geheimnisse. Keine Worte, die nötig waren.

Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Zwillings und drückte sie einmal aufmunternd. "Hermine ist stark. Mach dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen.", sagte er.

"Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte ihr helfen. Dann... würde ich zumindest etwas wieder gut machen.", erklärte er, ohne die Augen von der Brünetten zu nehmen.

George senkte den Kopf. Hermine hatte ihn nicht nur gerettet, sondern war auch die nächsten paar Monate immer an seiner Seite gewesen. Hatte darauf geachtet, dass er lachte und wieder auf die Beine kam. Sie hatte ihn mit raus genommen in irgendeinen Park und er konnte sich noch an die glänzenden Augen seines Bruders erinnern, als dieser an jenen Abenden wieder zurückkehrte. Und irgendwann im Laufe dieser Tage, Wochen, Monate war sie seine beste Freundin geworden und er glaubte zu wissen, dass sie für Fred noch weitaus mehr war, als nur eine beste Freundin.

"Glaubst du wirklich, Hermine will das du irgendetwas versuchst gut zu machen?", wollte er wissen und sah Fred endlich in die Augen. "Glaubst du nicht, dass sie denkt, es sei selbstverständlich? Und ich denke, du machst schon alles wieder gut, wenn du einfach der Freund für sie bleibst, der du jetzt bist.", erklärte er und Fred nickte.

XxX

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und starrte gegen eine ihr nicht bekannte hölzerne Decke. Es war komisch. Normalerweise wurde sie jeden Morgen unter einer weißen Betondecke wach. Ihre Augen huschten durch den Raum und ihr wurde sehr schnell klar, dass sie nicht in ihrem zu Hause war. Soweit man das ihr zu Hause nennen konnte.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht setzten ein. Ihr Körper begann wie auf das Kommando zu zittern und sie konnte sich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen. Was war sie für eine Gryffindor?  
Aber wo war sie? Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging zu der einzigen Tür, die aus diesem Raum herauszuführen schien. Langsam öffnete sie diese und schielte in einen Flur, der ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor kam. Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, stürmte ein aufgeregter Fred aus dem Nebenraum und starrte sie an, als wäre Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen.

"Merlin, Hermine!", schrie er fast und rannte auf sie zu, bevor er sie in eine enge Umarmung zog. Instinktiv schloss sie die Augen und schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um den muskulösen Körper vor ihr. Es tat gut von ihm umarmt zu werden und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder sicher. Vielleicht sicherer, als sie es je zuvor gewesen war.

Irgendwann entfernte er sich von ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine Augen schienen irgendetwas in ihren zu suchen und sie fragte sich, ob er etwas fand. "Geht es dir gut? Hast du schmerzen?", fragte er ernst.

"Ich... ein wenig.", hauchte sie und nahm seine Hände sanft von ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie dieses abwandte. "Wie... bin ich hierhergekommen?", wollte sie mit einem Blick durch die Wohnung wissen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Fred sie gefunden haben konnte. Niemand wusste von diesen Sachen zwischen ihr und Ron. Nicht einmal Fred. Und sie fühlte sich schuldig, es ihm nicht zu sagen. Sie hatten sich vor einer sehr langen Zeit geschworen, nie Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben.

"Du...", begann er und schluckte dann hart, als er seine Augen schloss und tief Luft holte. "Du lagst vor unserer Tür. Weiß wie ein Gespenst, mit Blutergüssen und frischen Wunden. Außerdem war dein rechter Arm gebrochen."

Hermine sah erschrocken an sich herunter. Ihre Arme waren immer noch mit den blauen Flecken übersät, aber sie hatte tatsächlich blutige Wunden.

"Ich habe versucht sie so weit wieder... zu säubern. Den Arm konnte ich zum Glück heilen.", erklärte er, als er einen Finger sanft über eine Wunde fahren ließ.

Hermine sah nicht zu ihm auf. Sie war vollkommen in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken.

**Flashback**

_Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf sie einschlug. Ihre Haut wurde taub und ihre Schreie lullten sie ein, dröhnten monoton in ihren Ohren, während sie das wütende Gesicht ihres Mannes über sich sah. Und erneut schleuderte der Gürtel auf sie herab, riss ihre Haut auf und ließ sie vor Qual schreien. "Ich hoffe, dass ist dir eine Lehre...", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, bevor er den Gürtel von ihrem Körper nahm und ihn wieder anzog. Mit jedem Handgriff blieb sein verrückter Blick auf ihrem zerschundenen Körper und sie konnte dieses kleine Lachen sehen, dass er immer zu tragen schien, wenn er bekommen hatte, was er wollte._

__

Mit einem letzten Blick trat er ihr gegen die Rippe und ihr Atem blieb für einen Moment in ihrem Hals stecken. Sie schnappte gefährlich nach Luft.

"Ich hoffe, dir passiert das nicht noch einmal.", hörte sie seine Stimme durch ihre plötzliche Müdigkeit. Und sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn mit allem, was sie besaß. Und als seine Worte völlig in ihrem Kopf ankamen, konnte sie nicht anders, als die aufkommenden Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, herunterzuschlucken. Er hoffte es doch, dass ihr erneut ein Fehler unterlief. Er liebte es, sie zu quälen. Er liebte es, sie zu nehmen, wann immer er wollte.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich und mit einem lauten Knall, fiel die Türe ins Schloss, riss sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf. Erschrocken realisierte sie, dass sie Hilfe holen musste, sie musste verschwinden und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf und presste die Augen vor Schmerzen zusammen. Das Blut lief ihr an jedem Glied herunter. Bahnte sich einen roten Weg über ihre weiße und makellose Haut.

Sie erreichte mit größter Anstrengung die Ablage und bekam ihren Zauberstab noch zu fassen, bevor ihre Beine endgültig nachgaben und ihre Augen sich schlossen. In ihrem Geist, sah sie andere Augen. Blaue Augen, in einem freundlichen Gesicht, umrandet von rotem Haar.

**_Flashback Ende_**

_"Hermine?", schrie Fred und winkte mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen._

Erschrocken blinzelte sie und sah zu ihm auf. "Fred...", hauchte sie, als würde sie erst jetzt wirklich realisieren, wo sie war, bei wem sie war.

"Hey...", hauchte er und führte sie zum Wohnzimmer und setzte sie auf die Couch, bevor er sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken ließ. "Nicht weinen.", sagte er und strich ihr vorsichtig die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. Versuchte sich und ihr Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Für ihn. Und mit seinen geflüsterten Worten und sanfte Berührungen schaffte sie es.

"Nicht, Fred, bitte...", sagte sie hilflos und hielt sich an ihm fest, als wäre er das letzte bisschen, was sie nicht verrückt werden ließ. Und genau das, war er auch. "L-Lass mich nicht alleine, bitte. Bleib bei mir."

Er lächelte. "Ich bleibe hier. Eigentlich wollte ich nur nach dem Essen schauen, dass ich am machen bin. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Leicht nickte sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen, bevor er sie langsam zur Küche führte und sie sich dort auf einen der bequemen Stühle nieder ließ. Es roch wunderbar nach Spaghetti. Sie lächelte leicht. Fred hatte immer schon gut kochen können.

Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er gemütlich ein paar Tomaten schnitt und in die Pfanne warf. Ohne hinzusehen griff er auf ein Regal kurz neben seinem Kopf und zog ein paar Gewürze raus, die er mit flinken Bewegungen in die halbfertige Soße schüttete und zurück stellte. Mit einem Tuch wischte er die Spritzer auf der Arbeitsfläche weg und tunkte seinen Holzlöffel in die Soße, um diesen nachher zu seinem Mund zu führen und zu probieren.

Mit einem breiten und zufriedenen Grinsen drehte er sich dann zu ihr um. "Möchtest du auch probieren?", wollte er wissen und mit einem leichten Lächeln bejahte sie. Also tunkte er den Löffel noch einmal in die Soße und pustete einige Male, bevor er ihr ihn hinhielt.

Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie ihre Hand über seine legte und den Löffeln in den Mund nahm. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sich ihre Augen genießerisch schlossen und ihr ein zufriedenes Geräusch den Lippen entkam.  
Fred gluckste bei ihrem Anblick und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Herd.

"Wo ist eigentlich George?", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen, als ihr der nicht vorhandene Zwilling einfiel.

Fred legte seufzend seinen Löffel neben die Spüle und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf der Ablage ab.

Hermines Lächeln fiel sofort in sich zusammen, als sie ihren besten Freund so... gebrochen dort stehen sah. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging die wenigen Schritten zu ihm herüber. Ihre Hand legte sich fast wie von selbst auf seine Schulter und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Was auch immer ihn gerade so besorgte. "Fred? Was ist los?", wollte sie heiser wissen.

Fred drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. Er ließ nur seinen Kopf hängen, als er zu sprechen begann. "George ist unten im Laden. Ich... habe ihn nicht helfen können."

Hermines Stirn legte sich in Falten und sie öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu fragen, was er meinte, als er sich ruckartig zu ihr umdrehte und sie mit besorgten, verletzten und traurigen Augen ansah.

"Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ich konnte nicht dort runter, ohne den Gedanken, dass du aufwachen und alleine sein würdest.", gab er hektisch zu und strich sich dann durch sein dichtes, rotes Haar.

"Fred...", hauchte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

"Was ist passiert, Hermine?", wollte er leise wissen und schloss seine Augen. Legte seinen Kopf ganz in ihre Handfläche.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Sie hatte Angst, dass es die Brüder auseinanderreißen würde. Sie... konnte die Weasley-Familie nicht so zerstören. Weil sie wusste, dass Fred ihr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken glauben würde.

"Bitte, Hermine.", bat er sie und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares hinter das Ohr.

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Es... ist nichts. I-Ich bin nur gestolpert und die Treppe runtergefallen.", hauchte sie mit gesenktem Blick. Die Schuld setzte in dem Moment ein, indem er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und sie zwang, ihn anzusehen.

"Du lügst, Hermine. Und du hast mich noch nie angelogen.", sagte er verletzt. "Was ist wirklich passiert?"

Sie schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf noch heftiger. Ihre braunen Locken schlugen ihr dabei ins Gesicht.

"Verdammt, Hermine, du hast überall Wunden und blaue Flecke!", sagte er wütend und wandte sich aus ihrer Berührung. Wütend ging er zum Fenster und sah raus. Es waren heiße Sommermonate und die Sonne schien auf alles, was sie nur erreichen konnte. Schmetterlinge flogen über jede einzelne Blume, die ihren Duft verströmten.

Er atmete zitternd aus, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. "Weißt du, dass geht jetzt schon seit Monaten so.", sagte er dann. "Seit Monaten hast du blaue Flecke. Seit Monaten tauchst du immer wieder weinend hier auf und sagst mir dann jedes Mal, dass nichts wäre. Du lügst mich jedes Mal an und glaub nicht, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe. Ich habe nur gehofft, dass du es mir von alleine irgendwann sagen würdest." Er lachte hohl auf und strich sich fahrig mit seiner Hand durchs Haar. "Ich bin wohl der größte Idiot, den es gibt."

"Nein.", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist alles andere als das. Du bist der beste Freund, den es gibt."

"Und was für ein Freund bin ich, wenn du dich mir nicht einmal anvertrauen kannst? Was für ein Freund bin ich, wenn ich dir nicht helfen kann?", sagte er wütend zu sich selbst und rannte zum Herd, um irgendetwas zu tun. Den Löffel rammte er fast brutal in die Pfanne und rührte so stark um, dass die Hälfte herausspritzte und auf ihm und den Küchenschränken hängen blieb.

"Fred-", begann sie, wurde aber jäh von ihm unterbrochen.

"Ich habe gedacht, ich wäre dein bester Freund. Wir haben uns geschworen, dass es keine Geheimnisse gibt!", sagte er fast schreiend und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Tränen liefen ihr nun über die Wangen und sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr Atmen zu können.

"Wieso vertraust du mir nicht?", wollte er dann schließlich wissen und ließ den Löffel müde in die Soße fallen. "Wieso sprichst du nicht mit mir?" Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

Hermine schniefte wieder und ging zitternd auf ihn zu, bevor sie ihn an die Oberarme fasste und ihr Gesicht in seinem Rücken verbarg. Sie schloss die Augen, ließ den Tränen freien Lauf und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Unverwechselbar und unendlich gut. Sie fühlte sich jedes Mal zu Hause. Etwas, was sie bei Ron nicht empfand. Sie konnte sich an ihm auch nicht festhalten. Nur an Fred. Weil sie wusste, dass, egal was passieren würde, er würde sie nicht fallen lassen. Er würde sie nur auffangen und festhalten.

"Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Herm.", flüsterte er irgendwann und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Hände ruhten immer noch auf seinen Oberarmen und er fasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zwang sie erneut, ihn anzusehen. Mit seinem Daumen strich er ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Fred...", brach es über ihre Lippen und er holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.

"Was machst du mit mir?", wollte er wissen. Doch bevor er eine Antwort erhielt, wurde die Türe aufgeschlossen und George betrat die Wohnung.


	3. Vertrauen

**Kapitel 2 - Vertrauen**

"Oi, Hermine!", kam es von der Tür und die Brünette entfernte sich schnell aus den Armen ihres besten Freundes.

"George!", sagte sie fröhlich und lächelte ihm entgegen, als er die Küche betrat und sie vorsichtig von oben bis unten musterte.

"Du siehst gut aus. Nicht mehr so blass.", stellte er fest und öffnete einen Schrank, um sich ein Glas herauszunehmen. "Möchtet ihr auch etwas trinken? Ich bin fast am verdursten.", sagte er und schaute fragend in die Runde.

Fred schüttelte mit dem Kopf, während Hermine dankend annahm. Als George sich an der Flasche mit Kürbissaft zu schaffen machte, sah er die Brünette noch einmal aus dem Augenwinkel an. Es stimmte schon, sie sah soweit besser aus, nicht mehr so weiß wie ein Gespenst, aber die Blutergüsse und Wunden waren noch da. Auch wenn sie nicht so eng mit ihm befreundet war, wie mit Fred, war sie doch irgendwie Teil der Familie und es interessierte ihn schon sehr. Immerhin machte er sich sorgen um sie. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie hier auftauchte, schien sie noch dünner und kleiner geworden zu sein. Er hatte Hermine schon durch vieles gesehen. Sie hatten den Krieg zusammen überstanden und noch nie hatte sie auf ihn einen so schwachen Eindruck gemacht.

Sein Blick huschte weiter zu seinem Zwilling, der ihnen den Rücken zugedreht und sich an den Kochtöpfen zu schaffen machte. Wenn sogar er, George, es bemerkte, dann musste Fred es bestimmt gemerkt haben. Ob Hermine ihm etwas erzählt hatte?

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und entschied sich, das Thema erst einmal ruhen zu lassen und Fred später zu fragen, wenn Hermine nicht mehr hier war. Ron machte sich bestimmt auch schon höllische Sorgen.

"Hier.", sagte er und reichte ihr das gefüllte Glas. "So, und jetzt sag mir doch mal, wie du dich fühlst.", sagte er, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten und Hermines Blick an Freds Rücken klebte. Wirklich, während sie nicht mit Ron verheiratet, dann würde er schwören, dass etwas zwischen den beiden lief. Aber weder Fred noch Hermine würden Ron so etwas antun und ihn betrügen.

"Schon viel besser, danke.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, auch wenn es für ihn mehr gekünstelt aussah, als alles andere. Er kannte sie gut genug, um das sagen zu dürfen.

"Hast du den Laden schon geschlossen?", hörte er Fred und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Ja. Ich habe mir Sorgen um euch gemacht und habe dann einfach beschlossen den Laden heute früh zu schließen.", erklärte er und warf Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

"Sagt mal, Jungs...", begann Hermine und schaute beide abwechselnd an. "Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", wollte sie wissen und hörte Fred denselben zittrigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme, wie er selbst? An Freds Blick, konnte George erkennen, dass auch ihm nichts entgangen war.

"Du lagst gestern Abend um acht bei uns auf der Treppe. Mitterlweile haben wir zwei Uhr mittags. Wieso? Was ist los?", antwortete Fred und zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Stimmt etwas nicht?", rief er ihr hinterher, als sie wie von einer Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und aus der Küche raste. Wenige Minuten später stand sie wieder in der Küche, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Ich muss nach Hause.", sagte sie und schluckte dann einmal, bevor sie beide anlächelte. "Ron macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Fred einen Kuss auf die Wange gebend und George einmal drückend verstand die brünette Gryffindor auf der Stelle.  
George, der immer noch mit offenem Mund auf diese Stelle starrte und noch gar nichts verarbeitet hatte, wurde in die Realität zurück gerissen, als ein lautes Krachen ihn aus seiner Trance riss. Fred stand wutschnaubend mit dem Rücken zum Herd und nur wenige Meter vor ihm, direkt neben George, lag ein von der Wand heruntergekommenes Bild, dessen Glas zersplittert war und mitten im Scherbenhaufen, der hölzerne Kochlöffel, den Fred noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden in der Hand gehalten hatte.

"Also wirklich, Bruderherz. Das Bild ist doch wohl am unschuldigsten von allen, findest du nicht auch?", entkam es seinen Lippen, bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte, darüber nachzudenken und als die blauen Augen seines Bruders sich auf ihn richtete, wurde ihm bestätigt, dass er gerade einen sehr großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Halt deine verdammte Schnauze, George!", schrie Fred, drehte sich um, packte die Kessel und schmiss sie in die Spüle. "So eine dickköpfige, blöde Kuh.", entkam es ihm dabei fluchend.

"Hey, hey...", sagte George und stand mit erhobenen Händen auf. Langsam ging er auf seinen Zwillingsbruder zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

Wütend und noch mehr gereizt von der Berührung, die er im Moment absolut nicht ertragen konnte, entwand er sich dieser brutal und zischte: "Lass diesen bescheuerten Mist. Und fass mich nicht noch einmal an!"

"Woah...", entkam es dem anderen und er hob erneut in einer Geste der Abwehr die Hände. "Komm runter, Fred."

"Ich soll runterkommen? Runterkommen!", schrie er und stürmte schnaufend in den Wohnbereich. "Wie soll ich runterkommen, wenn diese dickköpfige Gryffindor mir nicht sagt, was los ist, obwohl irgendetwas nicht stimmt? Wie soll ich runterkommen, wenn ich weiß, dass sie ständig auf das gröbste verletzt wird und ich nicht weiß wer ihr das antut?" Er blieb am Kamin stehen und stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Kaminsims ab. "Wieso vertraut sie sich mir nicht an?", flüsterte er und sah seinen Bruder nun wieder einigermaßen ruhig an. "Ich habe das Gefühl sie vertraut mir gar nicht mehr."

George stand dort und sah seinen Zwilling so voller Mitgefühl an, dass der andere nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Vergiss es einfach.", hauchte Fred und hob sein Blick auf ein Bild von ihm und Hermine, indem sie Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa im Fuchsbau saßen und lachten. Es war kurz nach dem Krieg aufgenommen worden, als sie kaum von seiner Seite gewichen war. Seit wann, sagten sie sich nicht mehr alles? Wann hatte Hermine angefangen, sich vor ihm zu verstecken? Seit wann vertraute sie ihm nicht mehr?

"Dir ist es auch aufgefallen.", hörte er dann plötzlich George und drehte sich schnaubend zu ihm um. "Sicher ist es mir aufgefallen. Als sie das erste Mal hier weinend aufgetaucht ist, habe ich mir noch nichts dabei gedacht, aber spätestens beim zweiten oder dritten Mal wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Er lachte traurig auf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Ich habe gehofft, sie würde es mir selbst sagen, aber als ich sie heute darauf angesprochen habe, habe ich erfahren, dass sie es mir gar nicht sagen will. Nichts."

George ließ sich auf das Sofa gegenüber vom Kamin fallen und musterte seinen Bruder einige Minuten schweigend. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Fred sich um jemanden solche Sorgen machte, außer es ging um seine Familie. "Vielleicht...", begann George und schaute zu, wie der Kopf seines Bruder hochschnellte und Freds Augen seinen begegnete. "Vielleicht kann sie es dir nicht sagen.", hauchte er und sah seinen Bruder vielsagend an. Wenn etwas bei Hermine nicht stimmte, wenn sie zum Beispiel bedroht wurde oder der gleichen...

"Das ist lächerlich.", schnaubte Fred und wandte sich ab.

George schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und stand auf. Dann sollte Fred eben weiterhin auf Stur schalten, ihm war es letzen Endes eigentlich egal.

**xXx**

Seufzend kam Hermine zu Hause an und lehnte sich erst einmal gegen die Türe ihres Schlafzimmers. Ein hektischer Blick durch die Gegend zeigte ihr, dass Ron noch nicht zu Hause war und er nichts von ihrem nächtlichen Verschwinden mitbekommen hatte. Als ihr das allerdings durch den Kopf schoss, fiel ihr erneut das dreckige Geschirr ein, dass wie am Tag zuvor noch auf der Spüle stand. Sich schnell einen Jogginganzug anziehend, stürmte Hermine in die Küche und schwang einige Male mit dem Zauberstab, bis das der Raum wieder glänzte und nicht auch nur irgendwo noch ein kleiner Krümel Dreck lag. Ron würde sie umbringen.

Seufzend ließ sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen und schloss die Augen. Einige Minuten sollte sie noch zum entspannen haben. Aber genau das, bekam sie nicht. Nicht etwa, weil Ron schon nach Hause gekommen war, nein, es lag schlicht und einfach an dem verletzten Blick Freds, der sie bis jetzt noch heimsuchte.

Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und dennoch hatte sie die ganze Zeit verdrängt. Sie hatte sich immer wieder eingeredet, dass er nichts wissen konnte, weil sie nichts sagte. Sie hatte sich eingeredet, dass sie eine so gute Schauspielerin war, dass niemand auch nur das kleinste bisschen mitbekam. Sie lachte hohl auf und legte sich eine Hand auf die Stirn.

_Wie krank bist du denn, Hermine? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du jedes Mal heulend in die Arme von Fred fliehen kannst und er wirklich nichts merken würde? Fred? Du bist bescheuerter als ein Troll, Hermine._ Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, sich leise fragend, wie lange Fred das Ganze noch mitmachen würde. Sie hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Ein Klicken an ihrer Haustür alarmierte sie, dass Ron nach Hause kam und sie setzte sich schnell auf. "Hermine?", rief er und sie hörte das dumpfe Geräusch, als er seine Tasche auf dem Boden abstellte und das Klappern der Schlüssel.

"Hier im Wohnzimmer.", rief sie zurück und lächelte Ron entgegen, als dieser das besagte Zimmer betrat. "Hi, wie war dein Tag?", wollte sie wissen, als Ron sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie küsste. "Ich würde mal sagen, ganz in Ordnung.", antwortete dieser und nahm sich den Tagespropheten der auf dem kleines Tischen lag und setzte sich damit neben seiner Frau. "Und deiner?"

"Hmmhmm...", machte sie und lächelte. "Wie immer."

"Hermine.", seufzte Ron plötzlich auf und legte die Zeitung ab. "W-Wegen gestern Abend...", begann er und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar. "I-Ich... wollte das nicht. Es tut mir so leid.", sagte er als er ihr durchs dicke, braune Haar strich. "Verzeihst du mir, Liebling?", fragte er und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

Manchmal war es ihr einfach unbegreiflich, wie ein Mensch im einen Moment so brutal sein konnte und im nächsten so sanft und liebevoll. Doch genau das tat er immer. Abends schlug er sie, misshandelte sie, missbrauchte sie. Und am nächsten Tag kam er mit einem Lächeln auf sie zu, behandelte sie so, wie ein Mann seine geliebte Frau behandeln sollte und bat mit einer so leisen Stimme um Vergebung, dass sie es jedes Mal hinnahm. Sie konnte nicht anders. Hasste sie ihn noch abends, nachdem er lachend das Haus verlassen hatte, so konnte sie nichts gegen die Liebe tun, die in ihr aufstieg, wenn er sie so ansah, so berührte.

Und auch dieses Mal hörte sie sich die Worte "Ist schon gut, Ron." sagen, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. Wie machte er das?

"Meine Mutter hat mir heute eine Eule geschickt. Sie hat uns Morgen alle zum Mittag eingeladen.", erklärte er und zog den Brief aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Hose.

"Alle?", fragte sie nach.

"Jep. Die ganze Weasleybande.", sagte Ron und stand auf. "Ich muss noch einige Dinge erledigen. Warte also nicht auf mich, ja?", sagte er, gab ihr noch einen leichten Kuss und verschwand dann wieder.

**xXx**

"Oi, Fred!", erklang die Stimme Georges durch die gesamte Wohnung und erreichte die Ohren seines Zwillings nur wenige Sekunden später. Entnervt setzte sich dieser auf und wartete bis das George ins Wohnzimmer gerannt kam.

"Was gibt es denn jetzt schon wieder?", blaffte Fred und stierte seinen Zwilling ungerechter Weise an. Sicher, ihm war dies bewusst, aber er nun eben wütend und an irgendeinem musste er diese Emotion auch freilassen. Und George... nun, dieser hatte sich gerade freiwillig gemeldet.

"Immer noch wütend wegen Hermine.", stellte dieser auch gleich fest und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mensch, Fred..."

"Hmpf.", machte der Angesprochene nur und verschränkte die Arme. "Was ist denn nun so wichtig, dass du die halbe Wohnung zusammenschreist und mich störst?"

"Dich stören? Wobei denn? Bei den Löchern in die Decke starren oder im Selbstmitleid versinken?", fragte George unklugerweise und erhielt auch gleich einen Denkzettel seines Bruders.

"Ich versinke ganz bestimmt nicht im Selbstmitleid und wenn du wirklich nichts anderes zu tun hast, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du deinen Arsch hier raus bewegst und dich nicht mehr blicken lässt! Du gehst mir gewaltig auf den Sack."

"Ich? Ich habe dir nichts getan. Wenn du an jemandem deine verdammte Wut auslassen willst, dann geh nach Hermine, aber nicht zu mir!", sagte George wütend und schmiss seinem Bruder ein Couvert ins Gesicht. "Das ist gerade angekommen. Ich bin bei Patricia. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast." Mit diesen Worten und einem lauten Knall war George dann verschwunden.

Seufzend schaute Fred noch einen Moment auf dem Fleck, auf dem bis gerade eben noch sein Bruder gestanden hatte und widmete sich dann dem Couvert. Als er es zum öffnen umdrehte, erkannte er sofort das kleine Familienzeichen. _Na super_. Langsam öffnete er es und zog einen kleinen Brief heraus. Es waren nicht viele Zeilen, aber was da stand reichte aus, um ihn erneut in Rage zu versetzen.

_Fred, George,_

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr morgen ebenfalls am großen Familienessen teilnehmen würdet. Es ist eine tolle Gelegenheit, um uns noch einmal alle zu sehen._

Alles Liebe,  
eure Mutter, Molly

**xXx**

Zur selben Zeit las auch eine bestimme Brünette diesen Brief und seufzte auf. Morgen war also wirklich eines dieser berühmt berüchtigten Familienessen im Fuchsbau. Sie müsste mit Ron dorthin gehen und wieder einmal allen etwas vorspielen. Die Frage war nur, wie lange sie das noch konnte. auf Fred und George treffen.

Und... morgen würde sie dann bestimmt auch wieder

_Fred..._

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen ihres großen Bettes fallen. Sie wusste, dass er enttäuscht war.

_Aber wie kann ich es dir sagen, Fred? Wie kann ich es dir sagen, ohne dass ich euch zerbreche?_

_Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich einen Weg unter ihr Lied und auf ihre Wange._

Langsam drehte sie sich auf die Seite zu ihrer Nachtkommode und zog die unterste Schublade auf. Unter einem Stapel von Papier und Büchern fand sie schließlich das, wonach sie suchte und zog es hinaus. Ein Bild. Eingerahmt in einem wundervoll verzierten Rahmen. Auf dem Bild waren sie und Fred. Es war das Weihnachten vor einem Jahr gewesen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken und einem leichten Lächeln zu Fred, der ihr gerade eine goldene Kette um den Hals legte. Als er fertig war, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Arme und sie drehte sich lachend zu ihm um, bevor sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Sie lächelte, als die Fred und sich selber immer wieder ansah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war noch fast alles in Ordnung gewesen. Ron hatte schon mit seiner Quälerei angefangen, aber zu dieser Zeit war es nur eine kleine Ohrfeige da und hier. Aber Fred und sie... Sie hatten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie gestritten. Diese Streitereien fingen erst fast ein halbes Jahr später an, nachdem auch Fred verstanden hatte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und sie ihm immer ausgewichen war.

_Fred..._

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf und ein leichter Schluchzer entkam ihren Lippen. Fest zog sie das Bild an ihre Brust und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

* * *

_Ich bedanke mich wieder an alle, die diese Story gelesen und reviewt haben._

_Evelin-heart: Danke :-) Ich denke, dass ich am Sonntag bereits ein neues Kapitel on stellen werde, weshalb du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, zu lange zu warten. Oh... und glaub mir... Ron kann noch viel Schlimmer werden..._

_Roxy94: Danke :-D Ja, unser Fred. Ich muss zugeben, dass du mich ein wenig in diese Richtung gebracht hast. Also bedanke ich mich hier noch einmal. Und hey, ich bin bereits zu einem echten Fred-Fan geworden. ^^ Hätte ich nie gedacht, aber bitte... Ich hoffe, du bleibst auch weiterhin dabei... ;-)_


	4. Albträume

__

__

_Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Reviewer und an die, die meine Story lesen. Ich muss aber ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich ein wenig enttäuscht bin. Es lesen so viele meine Story und nur zwei haben reviewt! Ich würde mich wirklich riesig freuen, wenn ich für dieses hier den einen oder anderen Kommentar mehr bekomme..._

_**Evelin-heart:**__ Danke, danke :-) Und es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich nicht früher dazu gekommen bin, dieses Chap on zu stellen. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir... :-)_

_**Roxy94:**__ Danke :-) Uhhh... Darauf kannst du wetten. Auf das Essen freue ich mich auch schon ;-D_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 3 - (Alb)träume**

__

_"Fröhliche Weihnachten!", ertönte es aus allen Mündern gleichzeitig und Gläser wurden erhoben._

__

Hermine sah lächelnd in die strahlenden Gesichter ihrer Zweitfamilie und erhob ebenfalls ihr Glas um anzustoßen. Sie alle saßen im Wohnzimmer, in dessen Ecke ein großer, prunkvollgeschmückter Weihnachtsbaum stand.

Ron und Harry, wie immer viel zu ungeduldig, stürmten bereits zu den Geschenken unter dem Baum und rissen die Papiere ab.

Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie die beiden zu sah. Manches veränderte sich einfach nicht. Dann sah sie zu Fred, der still neben seinem Zwillingsbruder saß und immer wieder nur leicht mit dem Kopf nickte, über etwas das George gerade sagte. Auch dieser erkannte die Veränderung und ließ irgendwann von ihm ab. Es schmerzte ihm einfach zu sehr.

Hermines Interesse lag schon lange nicht mehr bei den anderen. Viel zu sehr war sie auf den einen Rothaarigen fixiert, der schon seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr er selbst zu sein schien.

"Hermine, willst du nicht deine Geschenke aufmachen?", rief Ginny und sah sie mit glühenden Wangen an.

Hermine lächelte leicht, erwiderte aber nichts auf die Frage ihrer besten Freundin, sondern wandte ihren Blick erneut zu Fred. Auch er hatte bis jetzt nichts von seinen Geschenken angefasst, sondern beobachtete jeden so genau, wie sie ihn.

Sie wusste nicht, wann sie ihr Glas abgestellt und aufgestanden war. Sie bemerkte nur, wie ihre Beine sie Richtung Baum bewegten und ihre Hände ein kleines Päckchen ergriffen, bevor sie aufstand und sich damit neben Fred setzte.

"Du machst deine Geschenke ja gar nicht auf.", sagte sie leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Was will ich noch mit Geschenken?", kam es genauso leise von ihm, ohne sie anzusehen.

"Fred... Wir wollten dir damit eine Freude machen. Deine Eltern, deine Geschwister, Harry und ich.", erklärte sie und suchte seinen Blick.

"Aber sag mir, was so wichtig daran ist.", sagte er und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Sag mir, wieso alle hier meinen die Geschenke wären immer noch wichtig, nach allem was passiert ist.", flüsterte er.

Hermine senkte den Blick und sah auf das Päckchen in ihrer Hand. "Wir versuchen irgendwie weiterzuleben, Fred. Wir wissen, dass wir nicht vergessen können, nie. Aber wir können versuchen das Beste draus zu machen."

"Hermine..."

"Ich weiß, dass das was ich jetzt sage, vielleicht das egoistischste ist, was ich je gesagt habe, aber..." Sie sah mit ernsten Augen zu ihm auf und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine. "Ich weiß, dass das, was du durchmachst schrecklich ist und es dir nicht gut geht, aber ich mag verdammt sein, wenn es falsch ist froh zu sein, dass du noch lebst."

Sie sah, wie er seine Augen schloss und tief Luft holte.

"Du bist mir wichtig, Fred, und ich kann dir nicht sagen, was in mir vorging, als ich glaubte, du seist tot. Alles, was ich noch weiß ist, dass ich das Gefühl hatte nie mehr lachen zu können. Ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können."

Seine wunderschönen Seelenspiegel öffneten sich und Hermine betrachtete einmal mehr dieses unglaubliche tiefe blau. Fragend sahen sie in ihre, als ob er wirklich wissen wollte, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Fast zweifelnd sah er sie an. Als ob er nicht glauben könnte, dass sie so etwas bei ihm empfinden konnte, nicht mal bei seinem Tod.

"Wieso?", fragte er also schließlich und sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht.

"Weil du mein Freund bist. Einer meiner besten Freunde. Und du mir viel bedeutest, deshalb.", erklärte sie und entfernte sich dann von ihm, als sie das Päckchen in ihren Händen höher hielt. "Würdest du mir also die Freude machen und dieses Geschenk annehmen und öffnen?", wollte sie leise wissen und sah ihn bittend an. "Es ist nichts großes oder teures oder... gar vielleicht etwas besonderes. Ich... wollte dir so etwas einfach schenken.", hauchte sie und senkte den Blick.

Fred sah sie kurz noch an, bevor er das Päckchen endlich entgegen nahm und es langsam öffnete. Ein kleiner goldener Rahmen kam zum Vorschein. Ein kleiner goldener Rahmen, der ein Bild von ihnen beiden umrahmte. Fred hatte Hermine darauf einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und beide saßen lachend auf der Couch und sahen in die Kamera.

Freds Augen sahen wieder zu ihr und einen Moment wurde zwischen ihnen nichts gesagt. Doch dann wurde Freds Griff um das Bild fester und er zog Hermine in eine enge Umarmung. "Du weißt, dass du die beste Freundin bist, die ich je hatte?", hauchte Fred ihr ins Ohr und Hermine, nicht wissend, was sie anderes tun sollte, zog ihn noch näher an sich und strich ihm durchs Haar.

Dann löste er sich von ihr und stand auf, den Bilderrahmen legte er vorsichtig auf den Tisch. "Komm.", hauchte er und zog sie an der Hand mit sich zum Baum. Davor blieben sie stehen und Fred griff einfach in die dicken Äste, als Hermine ihn verwirrt musterte. Doch nur Sekunden darauf zog er seinen Arm wieder zurück und in seiner Hand hielt er eine goldene Kette mit einem Herzanhänger, an dessen oberen linken Seite ein kleiner, roter Edelstein eingesetzt war. Sie war ansonsten schlicht, aber wunderschön und für Hermine genau das Richtige.

Erschrocken sog sie die Luft ein und hielt diese dann an, als Fred sich mitsamt der Kette zu ihr drehte. "Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich dir schenken könnte, was auch nur im entferntesten die Dankbarkeit ausdrückt, die ich dir gegenüber empfinde und das dir genauso gerecht wird.", sagte er, als er den Blick auf der Kette hielt. "In einen meiner Mittagspausen hab ich sie in einem der Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse gefunden."

"Fred...", entkam es Hermine erstickt und sie sah mit großen Augen zu dem Mann auf. "I-Ich kann das nicht annehmen."

Freds Augen wurden traurig. "Wieso nicht?"

"Weil ich... I-Ich habe nichts besonderes gemacht. Nichts das andere an meiner Stelle nicht gemacht hätten. Und... Die Kette war viel zu teuer, als... das du sie mir schenken solltest.", erklärte sie schwer und schaute zur Seite.

Fred ging die letzten Schritte auf sie zu, ihre Körper berührten sich fast und beider wurden sich plötzlich aller Augenpaare bewusst, die auf sie lagen. Wie lange schon, beobachtete man sie? Es war so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Was Fred sehr wahrscheinlich auch dazu verleitete, ihr die nächsten Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Egal was du denken magst, es ist etwas, was andere nicht gemacht hätten. Und ich bitte dich, diese Kette anzunehmen. Denn du bist mir genauso wichtig. Du hast nicht nur mein Leben gerettet und stehst immer an meiner Seite, nein, du bist meine beste Freundin, Hermine."

Sie wusste nicht, wie ihre Hände an seine Arme gelangt waren, aber im Laufe seiner Rede hatten sich ihre Hände in diese gekrallt und auch jetzt schienen sie nicht loslassen zu wollen.

__

"Also... Darf ich sie dir anziehen?" Freds erneute Stimme an ihrem Ohr erschrak sie und holte sie aus ihrer eigenartigen Trance. Leicht lächelnd nickte sie und drehte sich um, als Fred ihr die Kette um den Hals legte und sie verschloss. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, dass irgendwo der Blitz einer Kamera ging.

_**xxx**_

_"Kannst du mir verraten, was das war?", schrie er und schleuderte sie ins Zimmer._

__

Wütend fand Hermine ihre Balance wieder und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was soll was gewesen sein, Ronald?", zischte sie.

"Hast du versucht dich vor meinen Augen an Fred ranzumachen?", fragte er wütend und kam auf sie zu.

"Was? Sei nicht albern, Ron. Fred ist nur mein Freund.", sagte sie und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Was wohl der größte Fehler war, den sie an diesem Abend machen konnte.

"Dreh mir bloß nicht den Rücken zu, du kleine Schlampe.", schrie er und stieß sie von hinten so heftig an, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. "Von dem Moment an, indem Fred wie durch ein Wunder seine Augen aufgeschlagen hat, wusste ich, dass irgendetwas zwischen euch läuft!", schrie er und trat ihr in die Seite. "Sieh mich an und sag's mir.", befahl er und kniete sich zu ihr nieder. "Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass ihr mich hinter meinem Rücken betrügt. Dass ihr eine Affäre habt!"

Wütend setzte sich Hermine auf. "Es gibt nichts zu sagen, außer wie absolut lächerlich und unverantwortlich deine Mutmaßungen sind. Fred ist dein Bruder, er würde dir so etwas niemals antun, genauso wenig, wie ich dir das antun könnte. Also halt die Luft an und komm wieder auf den Boden der Realität!", zischte sie und stand auf.

Und das war der letzte Fehler in dieser Nacht. Denn das Einzige, was sie noch wahr nahm, waren Rons Schläge, ihre Schreie, die ihre Ohren erfüllten und dann pure Dunkelheit.

**XxX**

Schreiend und schweißgebadet fand sie sich in ihrem Bett wieder. Ihr Nachthemd und ihre Haare klebend an ihr, die Bettwäsche war nass. Ihr Herz raste und plötzlicher Schwindel überkam sie, als sie ihren Kopf bewegte und sich versuchte umzusehen. Der Raum war leer. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Nein, kein Traum. Die Wirklichkeit, eine Erinnerung. An diesem Weihnachtsabend hat Ron angefangen sie so zu verletzen, wie er es auch jetzt noch tat._  
_

Langsam legte sie sich eine zitternde Hand auf die schweißnasse Stirn und wagte kurz darauf aufzustehen. Zittrig ging sie zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge etwas mehr auf Seite. Die Sonne begann aufzugehen, draußen wurde es schon heller. Seufzend legte sie ihre Stirn gegen das Glas und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr von diesem Abend geträumt.

_Die Kette... _kam es ihr erschrocken in den Sinn und ihre Hand schnellte zu ihrem Hals, an dem ihre immer noch zitternden Fingern das kühle Material des Herzens ertasteten. Ron hatte noch am selbigen Abend darauf bestanden, dass sie es abnahm, aber nie hatte sie es getan. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Vor allem in den Zeiten, in denen Ron wieder zuschlug. Sie hatte mit der Kette das Gefühl, als wäre er immer bei ihr und das gab ihr ein wenig Trost. In Nächten, in denen sie träumte, dass er wirklich starb, dass er nie seine Augen aufgeschlagen hätte, wurde sie mit einem festen Griff um diese Kette wach und erinnerte sich immer wieder, dass er lebte. Dass er da war und ihr dieses Schmuckstück geschenkt hatte.

Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und ging ins Bad. Sie brauchte dringend eine Dusche, so verschwitzt wie sie war.

__

**XxX**

Erschrocken hielt sie inne und sah zu ihm auf. "Fred? Fred, nein, das tust du mir nicht an!", schrie sie, als er sich zu ihr hinunter bückte und sie versuchte zu fliehen. Doch bei seinen schnellen Reflexen, war es praktisch unmöglich zu entkommen.

Bevor Hermine sich versah, lag sie unter Fred und bekam vor Lachen keine Luft mehr. In all der Zeit hatte er jede Stelle, die auch nur ansatzweise kitzelig war, gefunden. Sie krümmte und wand sich unter ihm, schlug nach seinen Händen. Alles in der Hoffnung, sich irgendwie befreien zu können. Doch all ihre Mühen waren vergebens.

Es machte ihn ungeheuerlichen Spaß, Hermine so zu sehen und er fühlte sich in diesem Moment wieder richtig lebendig. So, wie er sich vor seinem fast Tod gefühlt hatte. Ihr Lachen und ihre Rufe hallten in seinen Ohren.

"Gott, Fred, du kitzelst die arme Hermine ja fast zu Tode.", kam es irgendwann von der Türe und Fred ließ erschrocken von ihr ab. Im Türrahmen stand seine lächelnde Mutter, während Hermine langsam wieder zu Atem kam.

"Mom, was ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf etwas, dass sie in ihrer Hand hielt.

"Eine neue Kamera. Darf ich sie an euch ausprobieren?", wollte sie wissen und hob sie hoch.

__

Freds Blick schnellte zu Hermine, die nur ihre Schultern hob und sich neben Fred setzte, der schließlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Er spürte die Hand von der lachenden Hermine, als es bereits zu spät war, und sie ihn wieder an seiner Seite kitzelte. Lachend bog er sich und in diesem Moment drückte seine Mutter auf den Auslöser.

_Plötzlich verschwamm alles und er war im... Nichts. Überall war es schwarz. Und ein Schrei durchdrang die Stille. Durchdrang ihn. Es ging ihm durch Mark und Bein und erschütterte ihn, seine Seele._

__

"Hermine!", schrie er zurück und drehte sich panisch im Kreis. "Hermine, wo bist du?"

"Fred!", ihr Ruf war belegt von Tränen. Er wusste, dass sie weinte. "Fred, bitte, hilf mir! Fred!" Immer wieder drang ihre Stimme an sein Ohr. Immer und immer wieder und schließlich tauchte sie vor ihm auf. Mit tränenüberfüllten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Hermine...", sagte er erleichtert und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Doch desto näher er ihr kam, desto weiter schien sie sich von ihm zu entfernen. Panik kroch in ihm hoch und er strecke die Hand nach ihr aus. In der Hoffnung sie zu erreichen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde auch nach ihm greifen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. "Hermine!" Sie entfernte sich nur immer mehr von ihm. Sie schien nur schwarze Leere zu hinterlassen.

Und in dem Moment, indem er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, ertönte ihr grauenvoller Schrei und verklang dann. Nichts mehr war zu hören. "Hermine!"

**XxX**

"Fred!" Ein aufgeregter George stürmt in das Zimmer seines Bruders und fand diesen schweißnass und schwer atmend im Bett. Verstört begegneten ihm seine Augen. "Was ist denn passiert?", wollte er wissen und sah sich im Raum um. Nichts, dass irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte oder etwas derartiges hätte auslösen können.

"Nichts, nur... ein Traum. Ein Albtraum.", hauchte Fred zurück und stand auf. Sein Tshirt klebte an ihm wie eine zweite Haut.

"Und in diesem Albtraum ging es um Hermine, nicht?", wollte George weiter wissen und ließ sich auf das nun leere Bett fallen, während Fred nach neuer Kleidung in seinem Schrank suchte. Zuerst hielt dieser bei dieser Frage inne, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf und kramte weiter.

"Komm schon, Fred. Was ist passiert?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu seinem Zwilling um und öffnete den Mund, um ihm schon zu sagen, dass er sich gefälligst daraus halten sollte, da seine tollen Ratschläge ihm eh nicht halfen, als er sich eines besseren belehrte und den Blick senkte. "Ich glaube mir hat mein Unterbewusstsein einfach einen Streich gespielt, mehr nicht.", sagte er und ging mit dem Bündel Kleidung Richtung Badezimmer. "Ich werde jetzt duschen und wehe du kommst rein."

George seufzte und Fred schloss die Türe. Was sollte er denn anderes tun? George verstand es einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie er für Hermine so etwas empfinden konnte und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihn das dermaßen mitnahm. Er konnte es ja selbst nicht. Hermine war eine erwachsene Frau, die im Krieg in der vordersten Reihe an der Seite von Harry gekämpft und alles überlebt hatte. Sie war diejenige die in allen Situationen einen klaren Kopf bewahrte und fast immer eine Lösung fand. Wieso also, drehte er fast durch? Sie würde schon wissen was sie tat. Zumindest hoffte er das. Aber dieser Traum ließ ihn nicht los. Zu Anfang war es eine Erinnerung gewesen, aber was war das zum Schluss? Er hatte nie etwas dergleichen erlebt.

Langsam trat er in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an.

Vielleicht machte er sich wirklich zu viele Sorgen. Aber er hatte Angst, dass sich Hermine genauso von ihm entfernte, wie sie es in seinem Traum getan hatte. Sie hatte zwar nach ihm gerufen, aber sich nicht gewehrt. Verdammt... Er legte seinen Kopf gegen die kalten, nassen Fließen an der Wand und schloss die Augen. Er musste sich mit irgendetwas ablenken, sonst würde er noch vollkommen durchdrehen. Und sein Bruder... der war wirklich keine besondere Hilfe.

Wütend stellte er das Wasser wieder ab und trocknete sich schnell ab, bevor er sich seine neuen Boxershorts und ein neues Tshirt überwarf.


	5. Ein Mittagessen bei den Weasley's

_Oh nein, was habe ich da nur gemacht... Ich liebe das Ende meines Chapters. Warum? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber es gefällt mir. Auch, wenn andere mich jetzt für verrückt halten. Ich bin stolz auf das Ende. Aber keine Angst, dass hier ist eine Fred/Hermine FF und es wird auch eine bleiben ;-)_

**_Roxy94: _**_Ich weiß, und du hast auch schon richtig erkannt, dass es nur ein Übergangschapter war. Aber ich musste die Träume so darstellen, da sie noch eine ganz wichtige Rolle im Verlauf dieser FF nehmen werden. Zumindest beim Traum von Fred wird es so sien. Danke und ich hoffe, du bleibst dabei :-D_

**_Evelin-heart:_**_ Ja, ja... Der arme Fred, muss auch in diesem Kapitel einiges aushalten, aber ich verspreche, dass es nicht immer so sein wird. Das nächste Chap ist übrigens schon fast fertig und könnte schon am Mittwoch on sein._

**_vero1985:_**_ Ich hoffe erst einmal, dass du es noch bis hier hin geschafft hast... :-) Und jetzt zu deinem eigentlichen Kommi: Danke, danke... Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, wie gerne ich das höre. :-) Und ich hoffe, dass du weiterhin weinst, mitzitterst und lachst :-D Ich denke auch, dass das Chapter genau das richtige dafür ist. Also lass mir am Ende doch wieder ein Review da, ja?_

* * *

**Ein Mittagessen bei den Weasley's**

"Sag mal, müssen wir heute Anwesend sein?", wollte Fred von seinem Bruder wissen und sah ihm zu, wie er kurz noch etwas in das Verwaltungsbuch schrieb und dann aufsah.

"Ja, Gred. Laut Mom wäre es eine spitzen Gelegenheit uns wieder einmal alle zu sehen.", erklärte er und gab ihm den Brief, den er anscheinend die ganze Zeit mich sich rum trug. "Ich habe übrigens Patricia eingeladen."

"Soll das heißen, du lässt mich alleine?", wollte Fred geschockt wissen und sprang vom Tresen, auf dem er bis gerade gesessen hatte.

"Was soll das denn heißen? Ich bin doch da."

"Jaja... aber du wirst nur Augen für deine hübsche Freundin haben. Was mich alleine dastehen lässt.", sagte Fred wütend und schmiss den Brief in den Müll.

"Fred, auch wenn du ein paar kleine Schwierigkeiten in deinem Liebesleben hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich meine Freundin nicht mehr sehen darf."

Fred sah ihn zuerst wütend an, bevor er seufzte und sich durchs Haar strich. "Du hast ja Recht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte ich im Moment nicht mit Hermine reden und... Verdammt, Forge, du bist der einzig normale noch da."

George seufzte und ging die paar Schritte zu seinem Zwilling, bevor er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Hey, Kumpel. Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin? Auch wenn ich eine Freundin habe."

Fred sah zu seinem Bruder auf. Einen Moment war er versucht ihm einen bissigen Kommentar zu geben, als er sah, wie ernst es ihm war, verschluckte er diesen allerdings und nickte.

"Du bist mir wichtiger als jeder andere, Fred. Und ich will nicht, dass du anders denkst. Aus diesem Grund kann ich dich auch nicht so fertig sehen.", erklärte George weiter und zog seinen Bruder in eine feste Umarmung.

"Sogar wichtiger als Patricia?", wollte Fred wissen, erwartete aber keine Antwort. Als er diese allerdings trotzdem bekam, setzte bei Georges Worte das Schuldgefühl ein.

"Sogar wichtiger als sie. Wenn ihr beide in Todesgefahr wärt, würde ich nicht zögern, um dir das Leben zu retten."

"George-"

"Hey, du bist meine bessere Hälfte.", sagte er scherzend, setzte aber dann aus, bevor er seinem Bruder wieder in die Augen sah. "Ich habe diese Hälfte von mir, bereits einmal fast verloren und es hat sich angefühlt, als würde ich sterben. Ich halte das nicht noch ein zweites Mal aus."

Fred schluckte, bevor er seinen Bruder wieder in die Arme zog. Warum war George immer noch so zu ihm, wenn er ihn so unfair behandelte? Bessere Hälfte, sagte er? Dass er nicht lachte. Die bessere Hälfte war eindeutig George.

"Wenn du willst, sage ich Patricia ab.", sagte George dann und machte sich schon auf dem Weg zum Kamin, als Fred ihn aufhielt.

"Nein.", sagte er schnell und ging Richtung Treppe. "Nein, lad sie nicht aus. Es war unfair von mir, nur an mich zu denken, Forge.", sagte er lächelnd und George nickte. "Und hey, es tut mir leid."

Der andere lachte und winkte ab. "Mach dir nichts draus. Jeder von uns hat mal eine schlechte Zeit."

**xXx**

Schwer seufzend stellte Hermine ihre Taschen auf dem Boden ab und strich sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Normalerweise nahm sie Fred für solche Einkäufe mit, aber heute... Ein Stöhnen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und verwirrt sah sie auf. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? Dann ein Knall und ein ihr sehr bekanntes, lustvolles Keuchen. Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an und griff nach der Lehne des Sessels, als sie auf ihre Schlafzimmertüre sah. Das... Das passierte jetzt nicht, oder? Das konnte nicht passieren. Oh, Merlin... Zitternd schlug sie sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und brach auf ihre Knie. Warum tat er ihr das an?

"Merlin, Ron...", stöhnte die unbekannte Frauenstimme erneut.

"Lavender...", hörte sie ihn schwer sagen. Lavender! Diese blöde Kuh, aber nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Ron auf sie hereinfallen würde. Und nun treiben sie es hinter verschlossenen Türen in ihrem Haus. In ihrem Bett!

"Merlin, Ron... Ron... Oh, Merlin!", hörte sie Lavender vor Ekstase schreien, als Ron sie endlich erlöste.

Hermines Hände fanden sich plötzlich auf ihren Ohren und sie sprang auf, taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Ein lautes Scheppern war zu hören und erschrocken drehte sie sich um. War noch jemand hier? Nein... Aber die wunderschöne Porzellanvase, die Molly ihnen zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte, lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Zerbrochen wie ihre Ehe.

"Scheiße...", entkam es ihr und schlug sich direkt die Hand vor dem Mund. Im Nebenzimmer war es auf einmal genauso still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als die Sekunden vorbeitickten, in denen sie nicht genau wusste, was sie tun sollte. Wie erstarrte stand sie mit einer Hand vor dem Mund im Wohnzimmer und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür ihr gegenüber.

"Hast du das gehört?", wollte Lavender wissen und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Türe. Ihr Herz setzte aus, ihr wurde es schwindelig, die Innenflächen ihrer Hände wurden feucht.

Starr, wie ein Reh, dass von den Autoscheinwerfern geblendet wurde, stand sie dort und starrte in das erhitzte Gesicht ihres Mannes. Dessen Mannes, der sie gerade brutal mit der ehemaligen Gryffindorschlampe betrogen hatte. Sie spürte nichts mehr. Irgendwie war ihr ganzer Körper taub, sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie träumte. Sie war wie leer gefegt, nichts mehr war noch da. Nur dieser undeutbare Blick, den Ron ihr zuwarf, als sie sich ansahen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie bereits dort standen und sich musterten. Irgendwann brach auf das Gesicht von Ron ein Lächeln aus und er erhob das Wort.

"Hey, da bist du ja schon.", sagte er. Dieses Lächeln... Damals hatte es sie schwach gemacht, heute verabscheute sie es. Wie hatte sie es nur lieben können? Wie hatte sie diesen Mann vor ihr nur je lieben können? War alles was sie gehabt hatten nur eine Lüge gewesen?

"Wie war's, Schatz?", wollte er wissen, als er langsam die Türe hinter sich schloss und Lavender dort hinter versteckte.

Ihr klappte vor Unglauben der Mund auf, als sie zusah, wie er langsam auf sie zu kam. "Schatz... Schatz? Schatz!", schrie sie, absolut ungläubig, dass Ron das nach einer solchen Aktion zu ihr sagen konnte. Glaubte er wirklich sie hätte nichts mitbekommen? Glaubte er wirklich sie war so naiv? _Aber... wie oft hat er das dann schon gemacht? Wie oft hat er mich schon betrogen und mich danach geküsst? So langsam glaube ich, dass nichts mehr unmöglich ist..._ "Ron, du kannst dir dein Schatz sonst wohin stecken!", schrie sie und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Sicht von Tränen verschleiert war. "Leck mich, Ronald!", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie disapparierte.

Irgendwo im Nirgendwo tauchte sie dann schließlich auf. Auf einer Klippe am Meer.

**xXx**

"Fred, George, stellt ihr das bitte schon einmal auf den Tisch?", sagte Molly und drückte ihnen jeweils eine Schüssel in die Hand.

"Glaubst du, Hermine wird kommen?", wollte Fred von seinem Zwilling wissen, als sie die Schüsseln auf den Tisch setzten.

George seufzte und hob die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber... ich denke schon."

"Wieso sollte sie nicht kommen?", wollte Ginny plötzlich hinter ihnen wissen. Die Zwillinge drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um und schauten in ihr unschuldiges Gesicht.

"Hermine...", begann Fred und sah George hilfesuchend an.

"Ihr ging es nicht gut.", sagte dieser schnell und das Gesicht von Ginny fiel in sich zusammen.

"Was soll das heißen, was hat sie?", fragte sie besorgt und die unterdrückte Wut keimte einmal mehr in Fred auf. _Ja, Hermine, was hast du bloß?_, schoss es ihm fast boshaft durch den Kopf. Doch eine Antwort blieben sie Ginny schuldig, als Molly sie zum Essen rief.

Langsam setzte sich alle an den großen Tisch und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Fred seinen kleinen Bruder, der mit einem breiten Grinsen ihm gegenüber saß. _Aber wenn er hier ist, wo ist dann Hermine? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er hier breitgrinsend sitzt, wenn es ihr nicht gut geht... Was ist bloß los?_

Ron schien seinen Blick zu bemerken und vielleicht auch die unausgesprochene Frage in seinen Augen zu verstehen. "Hermine konnte heute leider nicht kommen.", sagte er und ersetzte das Lächeln mit einem traurigen Blick.

_Schauspieler!_, schoss es Fred durch den Kopf, als er seinen Bruder weiterhin beobachtete. Aber dann... Hermine war bestimmt nicht hier wegen ihrem Streit. Sie konnte ihm bestimmt nicht mehr gegenüber treten. Langsam schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. _Ach, Hermine... Warum sagst du mir nicht, was dich bedrückt?_ Er spürte Georges Hand auf seiner Schulter und ihre Blick begegneten sich. _Was ist bloß los mit ihr? Sie ist doch damals nicht so gewesen. Was hat sie so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass sie weint? Sie war immer die starke von uns beiden. Aber vielleicht ist es auch das, nicht? Sie kann sich mir nicht anvertrauen, weil sie einfach zu stolz ist. Weil sie stark sein will... Aber warum versteht sie dann nicht, dass sie es bei mir nicht sein muss?_

"Was hat sie denn, ist sie krank?", wollte sein Vater plötzlich wissen und riss Freds Aufmerksamkeit somit auf ihn. Doch bevor Ron auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte, diese Frage zu beantworten war im Wohnzimmer ein lautes Poltern und ein heftiges Husten zu hören. Ohne jemandem eines weiteren Blickes zu würdiges sprang er auf und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Nur wenige Meter vor ihm stand eine hustende und verrußte Hermine.

"Hermine!", brachte er erschrocken über die Lippen, als er auf sie zu stürmte und sie grob von dem Ruß befreite.

"Danke...", hauchte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen _Ratzeputz_, um sich komplett zu säubern.

"Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig zum Essen.", hauchte Fred und wie auf ein Kommando tauchte Ginny auf, die in der Türe erschrocken Luft holte. Doch statt sie danach zu fragen, was sie eigentlich hier suchte, nachdem Ron ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie nicht kommen würde, stürmte Ginny auf sie zu und presste ein erschrockenes "Merlin, was ist mit dir passiert?" über die Lippen.

Fred sah verwirrt zu den beiden und beobachtete wie Hermine nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. Aber er fragte sich wirklich, wie Ginny auf eine solche Idee kam. Immerhin war Hermine nicht mehr von Ruß bedeckt.

"Du hast ganz rote Augen, also sag nicht 'nichts', Herm. Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe", sagte Ginny und hob zwei Finger in die Luft, während Fred ungläubig um Hermine herumging und sie ebenfalls erschrocken musterte. Ginny hatte Recht, Hermines Augen waren blutrot unterlaufen und geschwollen. Unter ihnen zeichneten sich große, dunkle Ringe ab. Sie hatte den Blick in dem Moment gesenkt, indem er einen vollen Blick auf sie hatte richten können. _Nein, Hermine, versteck dich nicht vor mir._ Aber es war bereits zu spät. Für sie beide. Hermine hatte sich erneut versteckt und er hatte sie trotzdem sehen können. Ihr Bild hatte sich tief in seine Netzhaut gebrannt. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Als sie seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, hatte sie noch verhältnismäßig gut ausgesehen. Und jetzt ähnelte sie mehr einer Leiche.

"... oder du hast vor kurzem ganz heftig geweint.", endete seine kleine Schwester.

Geweint... Das hatte Hermine in den letzten Monaten wirklich oft, aber so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

"Ginny, wirklich mir geht es gut. Können wir jetzt essen?", fragte Hermine mit heiserer Stimme. Sie hatte Fred bist jetzt nicht mehr angesehen.

_Nein, Hermine, dir geht es nicht gut und das kann jeder in diesem Haus sehen. Wieso gibst du es nicht zu und lässt mich dich auffangen? Wieso tust du dir nur noch mehr weh? Wieso willst du unbedingt fallen?_

"Hermine.", ertönte Rons ungläubige Stimme hinter ihnen und das Mädchen erstarrte.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, doch Fred entging nicht, dass sie fast schon unbewusst, einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging, seine Nähe suchte, als ob Ron jeden Moment zum Sprung ansetzen konnte. Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er die Brünette musterte, die mit großen, runden Augen ihren Mann ansah, als wäre er gerade höchstpersönlich zu Voldemort geworden. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr eine solche Angst in jemandes Augen gesehen. Und er sah viele Menschen am Tag. Viele verschiedene Persönlichkeiten, die alle seinen Laden besuchten. _Aber warum hast du Angst vor ihm, Hermine? Er ist dein Mann? Statt bei mir Schutz zu suchen, solltest du es doch bei ihm tun, oder nicht? Hermine, was ist los? Sprich endlich mit mir! _Er hielt es kaum noch aus. Diese Ungewissheit brachte ihn fast um.

"Hermine, Liebes, du bist ja doch da.", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter, als die Frau des Hauses das Zimmer betrat und mit ausgestreckten Armen auf das verängstigte Mädchen zuging. Ohne die Angst in Hermines Augen wahrzunehmen zog Molly sie in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. "Ich hab dich ja so vermisst. Es ist unfair, dass nur Fred dich noch zu Gesicht bekommt.", sagte sie, als sie Hermine wieder auf Armeslänge von sich hielt. "Und jetzt sag, wieso bist du hier? Ron sagte, du würdest nicht kommen."

Freds Blick huschte zu den braunen Augen. Die einzigen braunen Augen in diesem Raum und suchte etwas in ihnen. Doch schienen sie nie ihre Tarnung fallen zu lassen.

"Ach, hat er das gesagt?", kam es schwach von ihr und sie schaute über Mollys Schulter zu seinem kleinen Bruder. "Ich hatte auch nicht vor zu kommen, Molly. Mir ging es nicht wirklich gut, aber ich konnte euch einfach nicht enttäuschen.", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

_Du tust es schon wieder, Hermine. Du lächelst schon wieder, obwohl du am liebsten weinen würdest. Wieso musst du nur die Starke spielen?_

"Und außerdem...", begann sie, ihre Stimme nun schon um einiges kräftiger, "Ich _musste_ euch sehen." Und genau in diesem Moment fanden ihre Augen seine. Sie sah ihn endlich an.

"Na gut, Liebes. Nun lass uns essen." Mit diesen Worten zog Molly die etwas steife Hermine mit sich und verschwand mit dem Rest.

Nur er stand noch für einige Minuten dort. _Nein, sie muss nicht _uns_ sehen._, schoss es Fred durch den Kopf, als er auf ein Bild von Hermine an der Wand sah. Seine Mutter betrachtete Hermine nicht nur durch die Heirat zu Ron als ein Mitglied der Familie. Sie sah sie mehr als eine Tochter, als alles andere. _Du wolltest zu mir, nicht? Das hast du mir mit diesem Blick klar machen wollen._ Er lächelte leicht, als er seine Hände in die Taschen steckte und sich auch auf den Weg machte.

"Hermine, was macht die Arbeit? Ich hab dich schon länger nicht mehr im Ministerium gesehen.", wollte sein Vater gerade von ihr wissen, als er sich neben sie setzte.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, Arthur, war ich schon länger nicht mehr im Ministerium.", gab sie leise zu und senkte den Blick.

"Was soll das heißen?", wollte Ginny wissen und sah Hermine ungläubig an. "Du liebst deine Arbeit, Herm."

"Das stimmt schon.", sagte Hermine und sah auf. "Es ist ja auch nicht so, als würde ich nicht mehr arbeiten. Ich erledige alles zu Hause und sende es dann ins Ministerium.", erklärte sie, als sie nervös an dem Saum ihrer Ärmel zog.  
"Meinst du nicht, dass es etwas zu gefährlich ist?", wollte Percy wissen, den man nach dem Krieg wieder langsam in den Kreis der Familie aufgenommen hatte.

"Ich... Ich schütze davor alles mit bestimmten Zaubern.", sagte Hermine, die bis jetzt nicht ein Bissen ihres Essens genommen hatte.

Percy musterte sie noch einen Moment und schien zu überlegen, ob ihre Antwort genügte und er diese Option auch wirklich dulden konnte, doch dann nickte er und senkte seinen Blick um ein Stück seines Schnitzels zu schneiden.  
Eine Zeit aßen sie in schweigen, doch ihm entging nicht, dass Hermine nicht ein einziges Mal einen Bissen genommen hatte. Stattdessen stocherte sie schweigend und lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Normalerweise liebte sie das Essen seiner Mutter und freute sich jedes Mal, wenn sie eingeladen war. Sie beteuerte immer wieder, dass es das beste Essen wäre, was sie je gegessen hätte, außer natürlich das ihrer Mutter.

Er stupste sie vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen an und veranlasste sie dadurch erschrocken den Kopf zu heben. Fragend sah sie zu ihm und er deutete mit einem Schielen auf ihr Essen an, was er sie fragen wollte. Wartend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie sich auf die Lippe biss und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte dieses Mal den Kopf, um sie zu fragen, ob es ihr nicht schmeckte, doch daraufhin nickte sie. Also schmeckte es ihr, aber essen wollte sie nicht.

Langsam wandte er den Blick ab und begegnete einem blitzenden von Ron. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Ron und Hermine nicht nebeneinander saßen. Ron hatte seinen Platz zwischen Charlie und Harry gefunden, was ihn überraschte. Hatten sie sich vielleicht gestritten? Aber warum hatte Ron dann zu Anfang noch so gegrinst, als hätte er soeben das Paradies auf Erden erlebt?

"Hermine, Liebes, geht es dir nicht gut?", wollte Molly plötzlich wissen, die nun auch endlich Notiz von dem immer noch vollen Teller vor Hermine genommen hatte.

Hermine senkte einen Moment den Blick und besah sich ihren Teller, der mehr einem Schlachtfeld glich als alles andere, da sie seit bereits fünfzehn Minuten nichts anderes tat, als alles zu zerstochern und zu zerschneiden, aber nichts aß. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Molly, dann nein. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich kurz an die frische Luft gehe?", wollte sie leise wissen und legte ihre Gabel nieder.

Mit einem besorgten Blick entließ seine Mutter sie und gleich darauf schloss sich die Türe zum Garten hin.

"Sie benimmt sich merkwürdig, nicht?", sagte Charlie, der immer noch auf die Türe sah. "Sie ist normalerweise nicht so still und sie _liebt_ dein Essen."

"Ron?", wollte Ginny wissen und der Angesprochene sah von seinem Essen auf, die Gabel immer noch im Mund. Er war wohl der Einzige, der noch nicht aufgehört hatte zu essen und sich nicht darum zu kümmern schien, was mit Hermine war.

Fred fand den Blick seines Zwillings, der nur die Schultern hob und den Kopf schüttelte. Dann aber deutete er mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter zur Türe. Eine unausgesprochene Forderung mal nach Hermine zu sehen. Freds Blick huschte wieder zurück nach Ron, der gerade erklärte, dass es Hermine anscheinend den ganzen Tag noch nicht gut ging, sie ihm aber nichts hatte sagen wollen. Etwas, dass in Freds Augen absolut schwachsinnig klang. Soweit er das Goldene Trio kannten, erzählten sie sich immer alles untereinander.

Langsam nahm er die Serviette von seinem Schoß und legte sie auf den Tisch als er aufstand und sich abwandte.

"Fred, wo willst du hin?", wollte sein Vater wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

"Nach Hermine sehen.", antwortete Fred nur und verschwand aus der Türe, den stechenden Blick seines kleinen Bruders bemerkte er allerdings nicht.

Er brauchte nicht lange nach Hermine suchen. Er kannte sie mittlerweile so gut, dass er wusste, dass der riesige Apfelbaum mit seinen großen, schattenspendenden Ästen mitten im Garten ihr Lieblingsplatz war. Wie er vermutet hatte, fand er Hermine mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm sitzend auf der Wiese, das Gesicht an ihren angezogenen Beinen vergraben. Es war ein heißer Tag und es überraschte ihn, dass sie tatsächlich mit einem Pulli und langen Hosen im Garten saß. Aber er entschied sich, erst einmal nicht darauf einzugehen. Entweder schien sie ihn nicht zu bemerken, oder sie wollte nicht. Auf jeden Fall ließ er sich schweigend neben sie nieder und legte ihr vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern.

Plötzlich schrak sie auf und schaute mit großen Augen in sein Gesicht. So, wie eine Beute seinen Jäger ansah. Was war es nur, dass sie so schreckhaft gemacht hatte? Doch in dem Moment, indem sie ihn erkannte, entspannte sie sich und ließ ihren Kopf abermals sinken. "Du solltest nicht hier sein.", hauchte sie und schloss die Augen.

"Wieso nicht?", wollte er genauso leise wissen und legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg.

"Es ist nicht gut. Für keinen von uns beiden.", sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine, die sie noch mehr an ihren Körper zog.

"Ist das auch der Grund, warum du so plötzlich aus meiner Wohnung verschwunden bist?", wollte Fred fast wütend wissen. "Weil es nicht gut für uns beide ist? Was soll denn passieren, hm? Das du mir endlich die Wahrheit sagst?", sagte er und nahm seinen Arm zurück.

"Hör auf!", befahl sie und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Ihre Locken schlugen ihr dabei jedes Mal ins Gesicht. "Rede nicht so mit mir!"

"Wie soll ich denn dann noch mit dir reden?", wollte er wissen und ballte die Fäuste. "Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, dass seinen Eltern nicht gestehen kann, dass es Mist gebaut hat!"

"Du bist gemein.", sagte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Beinen.

Wütend sprang er auf und sah auf sie hinunter. War er denn völlig verrückt geworden? Statt sie anzuschreien, sollte er sie in seine Arme nehmen. Doch alles außer das konnte er. Nur nicht das, was er so unbedingt wollte. "Ich bin gemein, Hermine? Was bist du dann? Denkst du nicht, dass du diejenige von uns beiden bist, die gemein ist? Ich kann Nachts nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich vor Sorge umkomme, weil ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist. Und jedes Mal tauchst du weinend vor mir auf! Warum sagst du mir nicht, was dich bedrückt? Ich will dir helfen!"

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen!", schrie sie zurück und sprang ebenfalls auf. "Niemand kann das, also halt dich verdammt noch mal aus meinem Leben raus!"

Freds Miene entgleiste, sein Mund klappte auf, ihm wurde schwindelig und schlecht zu gleich, als hätte man ihm gerade mit einer blanken Faust und voller Kraft in den Magen geschlagen. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er in diesem Moment aussah, wie er sie ansah... Aber etwas an ihrer Miene sagte ihm, dass sie genauso erschrocken war, wie er. Plötzlich war es mucksmäuschenstill zwischen ihnen, als sie sich ansahen, nur das leise zirpen der Grillen war zu hören.

Seine Atmung ging immer noch schnell als er erschrocken einen Schritt zurück trat, ohne die Augen von ihr zu nehmen.

"Fred...", begann sie und versuchte nach seiner Hand zu greifen, doch das ließ er nicht zu. Nicht nachdem, was sie ihm so eben offenbart hatte. Sie wollte also wirklich, dass er sich aus ihrem Leben raushielt? Eine schöne Freundin war sie ihm. Und für sie hatte er fast jede Nacht wach gelegen und sich gesorgt. Sie verdiente nichts davon. Sie verdiente es nicht, seine beste Freundin zu sein, sie verdiente es nicht, dass er nachts wach lag und sie verdiente es nicht, dass er sich überhaupt um sie sorgte.

"Fred, nein, bitte.", bat sie und Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging. Er allerdings trat daraufhin erneut einen Schritt von ihr fort. Er wollte sie nicht noch einen Moment näher an ihm heranlassen, als nötig. "D-Das... bitte, das ist mir nur so herausgerutscht."

"Nur so herausgerutscht?", blaffte er und ballte seine Hände wieder zu Fäusten. "So etwas rutscht einem nicht einfach so raus! So etwas meint man ernst, wenn man es sagt. Gib es zu, Hermine, du hast schon öfters darüber nachgedacht, wie ich dir auf die Nerven gehe und wie du mich am besten los wirst, nicht?" Er wollte stark klingen und trotzdem bekam selbst er noch den verletzten Unterton in seiner Stimme mit.

"Nein, das stimmt nicht. Fred, bitte."

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nichts Fred. Fred ist geplatzt. Du kannst dir einen anderen suchen, den du benutzen kannst. Und hör auf mit deinem Gejammer."

Sie schluchzte auf und schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst, so als wollte sie sich dafor beschützen zu zerbrechen.

"Ich hätte das niemals von dir gedacht. Ich habe mich noch nie so in einem Menschen getäuscht, wie in dir." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte zum Haus zurück. Er konnte sie nicht länger ansehen. Seinen Drang, sie einfach zu nehmen und zu schütteln war einfach zu stark und trotz allem, was gerade passiert war, wollte er sie natürlich immer noch nicht verletzen.

"Wie geht es ihr?", war die erste Frage, die ihm begegnete, als er das Haus wieder betrat. Er sah mit wütenden, verletzten und traurigen Augen zu seiner Familie und hob die Schultern.

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Ginny und stand auf, doch George besiegte sie dabei und kam auf seinen Zwilling zu, bevor er ihm tief in die Augen sah und die tiefe Wunde erkannte, die Hermine so eben zurückgelassen hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, griff er nach seiner Hand und disapparierte mit ihm.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte George in diesem Moment wissen, indem sie in ihrer Wohnung auftauchten.

Doch anstatt seinem Bruder eine Antwort zu geben, ging er ins Wohnzimmer und nahm das Bild von ihm und Hermine vom Kamin, bevor er damit in die Küche ging, den Mülleimer öffnete und das Bild hineinwarf. Nie wieder wollte er ihr Gesicht sehen. Nie wieder wollte er etwas von ihr wissen. _Sei nicht bescheuert, Fred. Das ist nur die Wut, die aus dir spricht._, sagte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch er verjagte sie mit einem aggressiven schütteln seines Kopfes und schlug den Deckel des Eimers zu. Er hatte genug von ihr. Er würde sich ab jetzt nicht mehr wegen ihr kaputt machen, sollte sie doch dorthin gehen wo der Pfeffer wuchs.

"Fred?", wollte George wissen, der alles erschrocken mit angesehen hatte. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er erneut und hielt seinen Zwilling mit einer Hand an dessen Arm fest, als dieser vorbeigehen wollte.

Fred begegnete dem Blick seines Bruder und besten Freund. Wie sollte er ihm sagen, dass Hermine ihn gerade wortwörtlich aus ihrem Leben geschmissen hatte, dass sie nichts von ihm wissen wollte? Er fühlte sich gedemütigter als jemals zuvor. Er hatte nicht nur immer wieder gesagt, dass sie seine beste Freundin war. Nein, er hatte auch immer wieder beteuert, dass sie die einzige Person neben George war, die er hundert Prozentig vertraute und für die er mehr als nur die Freundschaft empfand. Und nun hatte er herausgefunden, dass alles nur eine Lüge gewesen war.

Georges Augen suchten unaufhaltsam in seinen und er konnte nicht anders, als ihn in seine Arme zu reißen. George verlangte keine Antwort, sondern hielt ihn genauso fest, wie Fred ihn.

"Sie hasst mich.", flüsterte Fred dann doch irgendwann und schloss fest seine Augen. Er würde nicht weinen, nicht wegen ihr. Nicht noch einmal.

Georges Antwort war eine noch stärkere Umarmung, obwohl er den Worten seines Zwillings nicht ganz glauben konnte.

* * *

**Vergesst die Reviews nicht! ;-)**


	6. Sternbilder

_Und da bin ich wieder ;-)  
Ich bedanke mich 3-lich bei allen, die mir reviewt und mich oder diese Story unter ihre Favoriten gelegt haben._

_**Vero1985:**__ Ja *seufz* der arme Fred. Der hat es echt nicht leicht, aber auch nicht unsere Hermine. Mal sehen, was sich da noch tut und was ihre Freunde vielleicht unternehmen werden ;-)_

_**Mimorin:**__ Danke :-D Das freut mich. Ich versuche jede Woche ein Chap on zu stellen. Wie schon gesagt, ich versuche es. ^^ Und danke für die Kekse. Die waren lecker.^^ ;-)_

_Und jetzt wünsche ich allen viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap. Und lasst mir eure Meinung da._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 5 - Sternbilder**

_Nein_... Mit einem Schrecken, der bis zu ihrer Seele drang und diese erschütterte starrte sie auf die Türe des Fuchsbaus, die sich vor wenigen Minuten geschlossen hatte. Sie... hatte soeben ihren besten Freund verloren und nur weil sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, dass sie seine Hilfe brauchte. Sie hatte nur etwas sagen wollen, was ihn davon abhielt, erneut zu fragen und genau das hatte sie anscheinend auch geschafft. Allerdings in weitaus größere Auswirkungen, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Er würde nun nie wieder fragen. Er würde nie wieder fragen, weil sie ihn für immer vergrault hatte, weil sie ihm gesagt hatte, sie wolle ihn nicht in ihrem Leben. Und bei Merlins brennender Unterhose war das eine Lüge! Sie brauchte ihn mehr als irgendjemand sonst. Er war das Einzige, was sie bis jetzt hatte nicht verrückt werden lassen. _Was hab ich nur getan?_ Schluchzend brach sie auf ihre Knie zusammen, die Arme ganz fest um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beugte sie sich nach vorne, krallte ihre Finger in den Stoff ihres leichten Pullis, während die Sonne unbarmherzig auf sie hinunter schien und versuchte zu verbrennen. _Was hab ich nur getan? Fred..._

Der Wind wehte ihre Haare in ihr Gesicht. "Hermine!" Wer auch immer dort rief. Sie wollte es nicht wissen und sie wollte auch nicht antworten. Sie wollte alleine sein und in ihrem Selbstmitleid und ihrer Trauer versinken. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sie so sah. "Hermine!" Die Stimme war nun näher, aber sie erreichte ihr Gehirn immer noch nicht. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen, wer nach ihr rief. Es war ihr auch egal, weil sie sich ganz sicher war, dass es Fred nicht sein konnte. Er würde nicht noch einmal zurückkommen, nicht nachdem, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Sie würde auch nicht wiederkommen. Wieder schluchzte sie auf und biss sich auf die Lippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte.

"Bei Merlin, Hermine." Wieder die Stimme und dieses Mal auch zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern. "Hermine, sieh mich an." Sie verstand die Worte, aber wer sagte sie? Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ ihn weiterhin gesenkt, die Tränen tropften ohne Erbarmen ihre Wangen hinunter und vieles auf das warme Grün der Wiese. "Was ist denn nur passiert?", wollte die Stimme wieder wissen und sie wurde in eine enge Umarmung gezogen. Wütend wandte sie sich aus den Armen der Person und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht verdient in die Arme genommen zu werden. Man sollte bei Fred sein und nicht bei ihr. Sie war grauenvoll. Man sollte sie hassen, wie es nun Fred tat.

"Hermine..." Die Finger wuschen ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und die Hände hoben ihr Gesicht langsam an. Und genauso langsam und vorsichtig traute sie sich dann doch ihre Augen zu öffnen und in das Gesicht der Person zu sehen, die immer wieder ihren Namen murmelte. Ginny...

"Was ist passiert?", wollte die Rothaarige leise wissen und hielt Hermines Gesicht immer noch in den Händen, anscheinend zu ängstlich, um sie wieder los zu lassen.

"Ich habe alles zerstört...", hauchte Hermine und ein taubes Gefühl legte sich über ihren Körper als sie nun auch das allerletzte realisierte. "Ich habe nichts mehr..." Es war nicht das taube Gefühl, dass sie bei dem Betrug von Ron empfunden hatte, es war ein anderes und ein weitaus schlimmeres.

"Was? Was meinst du? Wovon redest du?", wollte Ginny wissen und sah verwirrt in ihre Augen, streichelte ihr sanft durch das Haar.

"Ich habe ihn verloren.", hauchte sie. Irgendwie verschwand Ginny aus ihrem Blickfeld. Ihre Augen wurden trüb und leer.

"Hermine!", schrie Ginny panisch auf und schüttelte ihre Freundin, aber nicht eine einzige Reaktion bekam sie mehr aus der Brünetten heraus. "Hermine!"

Und dann... wurde alles schwarz.

**XxX**

"Hier.", sagte George und hielt seinem Bruder eine Flasche Butterbier entgegen. Zwar kein Feuerwhiskey, was man in diesem Moment am meisten gebraucht hätte, aber immerhin etwas alkoholisches.

Fred sah still zu seinem Bruder auf und nahm die Flasche entgegen, bevor sich George neben ihn auf die Couch fallen ließ und ebenfalls ins Feuer sah. Er hatte George noch nichts gesagt. Nur die drei Worte, die er zu Beginn des Abends gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn hassen würde. Aber wie oder was vorgefallen war, darüber hatte er noch kein Wort verloren und sie wirklich wollte er es auch nicht. Er befand sich noch in der Phase des Verdrängens. Vielleicht träumte er auch nur?

Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und zog ein Bein auf das Sofa. _Das muss es sein. Ich träume nur und gleich wachst du auf und der ganze Tag beginnt erst._

"Wirst du es mir nie erzählen?", wollte George schließlich wissen und schaute zu seinem Zwilling. "Muss ich erst raten, bevor du mir erzählst, was passiert ist?"

Freds Augen öffneten sich erneut und er schaute in die seines Bruders. "Es gibt nicht mehr viel. Hermine hat mir nur klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr in ihrem Leben will.", sagte er heiser und nahm einen großen Schluck seines Butterbiers.

Ungläubig zog Fred eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann das nicht wirklich glauben."

"Soll das heißen, du stehst auf ihrer Seite?", fragte Fred wütend und setzte sich ruckartig gerade.

"Ich stehe auf niemandes Seite, Fred!", sagte George und hob die Hände, bevor er sie wieder sinken ließ und nachdenklich in seine Flasche sah. "Ich meine nur, dass ihr praktisch unzertrennlich wart... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so etwas gesagt haben soll."

"Nun, wenn du ihre genauen Worte wissen willst... 'Halt dich endlich aus meinem Leben raus!' Das waren ihre Worte.", sagte Fred zähneknirschend und nahm noch einen Schluck.

"Hat sie dir gesagt, warum es ihr nicht gut ging?"

"Natürlich nicht.!", schnappte Fred und funkelte seinen Bruder an. "Obwohl ich wünschte, sie hätte es getan.", sagte er dann wieder etwas beruhigter. "Aber sie benimmt sich, als würde man sie beißen, wenn sie auch nur einen Mucks von dem sagen würde, was sie bedrückt. Sie benimmt sich wie ein Kind, dass weiß, dass es eine besonders große Strafe bekommt, nachdem es Mist gebaut hat. Ich versteh sie einfach nicht mehr."

"Fre-"

Ein lautes Knallen riss die beiden aus ihrer Unterhaltung und erschrocken sahen sie zum Eingang. Ginny stand mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihnen, Tränen in den Augen.

"Ginny!", sagten beide erschrocken wie aus einem Munde. "Was ist passiert?"

"Hermine...", brachte sie über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich auf den Sessel fallen ließ und sich mit einer zitternden Hand durchs Haar strich.

"Was soll mit Hermine sein?", wollte Fred nach einem kurzen Blick zu seinem Bruder wissen. _Super, Fred, da hast du dir gerade ge__schworen sie endlich zu vergessen und dich wegen ihr nicht mehr kaputt zu machen und sie lässt dich immer noch nicht los? Kann das sein, dass du süchtig bist? - Nein, nur verliebt. - Ach, halt den Mund._

"St. Mungos.", hauchte Ginny und schloss kurz die Augen, als sie sich versuchte zu sammeln.

"Wie St. Mungos?", wollte George wissen und sah verwirrt und ein wenig ängstlich in das Gesicht seiner kleinen Schwester.

"Hermine ist kurz nach dem Fred gegangen war, zusammen gebrochen.", sagte Ginny und funkelte den besagten wütend an. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", wollte sie wütend wissen und stemmte ihre Händen in die Hüften. "Was hast du zu ihr gesagt, dass sie dermaßen weinen lässt?"

"Ich...", begann Fred, wurde aber jäh von seinem Bruder unterbrochen.

"Fred hat absolut nichts gemacht. Es war Hermine.", verteidigte George seinen Zwilling und sah Ginny wütend an. "Versuch nicht immer anderen die Schuld zu geben. Hermine hat einen Fehler gemacht und ihn eingesehen, dass hat sie zum Weinen gebracht."

"Was denn für einen Fehler?", wollte die Rothaarige wissen und sah verwirrt in die Gesichter ihrer Brüder.

"Hermine hat mich aus ihrem Leben verbannt.", hauchte Fred und stand auf, um zum Kamin rüber zu gehen.

"Was?"

"Du hast mich schon gehört."

"Aber du weißt, dass Hermine das niemals ernst gemeint hat, oder?", wollte sie wissen und sah ungläubig auf den Rücken ihres Bruders. "Ich meine... sie stand schon die ganze Zeit neben sich und... sie liebt dich, Fred."

Bei diesen Worten schloss der Besagte kurz die Augen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, das hat ihr Ton und die Art, wie sie es gesagt hat, klar gemacht. Sie meinte es ernst."

Er lachte hohl und freudlos auf. _Ja, sicher doch. Sie liebt mich! Genau aus diesem Grund, will sie mich nicht in ihrem Leben haben. Man verbannt denjenigen, den man liebt ja aus seinem Leben. Sicher. Wir dumm ich doch war, es nicht sofort zu sehen._, dachte er sarkastisch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Weißt du Ginny, wenn sie das tun würde, würde sie mich nicht aus ihrem Leben schmeißen.", zischte er wütend.

Ginny senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippe. Die Räder in ihrem Kopf konnte man ganz deutlich arbeiten sehen. "Weißt du, wenn man wütend oder verletzt ist, sagt man Dinge, die man eigentlich nicht meint.", hauchte sie und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Wieder schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. "Das mag sein, aber nie, _nie_ würde ich das zu einem von euch sagen, egal wie sauer ich bin."

"Vielleicht du nicht.", sagte plötzlich George und Fred funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Danke, dass du mir in den Rücken fällst, statt mir beizustehen, Brüderchen.", sagte er wütend und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich versuche nur zu verstehen, was sie dazu gebracht hat. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwas... was sie nicht sagen darf oder sie war wirklich emotional so fertig, dass..."

"George.", knurrte Fred und hob die Hände. "Ich will nichts mehr hören. Weder von dir", er zeigte auf George und dann auf Ginny, "noch von dir. Und am allerwenigsten von Hermine. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

"Aber-", begann Ginny wurde aber jäh von Fred unterbrochen, der sie mit blitzenden Augen ansah.

"Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Beide nickten bedrückt mit dem Kopf, bevor sie den Blick des jeweils anderes suchten.

"Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich gehe ins Bett.", sagte Fred kalt und stolzierte an ihnen vorbei und in sein Zimmer.

Als er die Türe hinter sich schloss, atmete er tief ein und legte sich gegen sie. Die Augen schloss er ebenfalls und eine ganze Zeit stand er dort. Mit einer Hand immer noch auf der Klinke, seinen Körper gegen die Türe gelehnt und den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen hängend. Nur das silberne Licht des Mondes fiel auf ihn und hüllte ihn in ein warmes Licht. _...Also halt dich verdammt noch mal aus meinem Leben raus..._ Erschrocken riss er den Kopf hoch und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar. ...A_lso halt dich verdammt noch mal aus meinem Leben raus..._ Fast schon gequält schlug er die Hände über seine Ohren und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Stimme irgendwie zu verbannen. _Fred, bitte. _Verdammt, warum ließ sie ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe? Wütend zog er sich aus und nahm sich nur eine Pyjamahose aus seinem Schrank, bevor er die Bettdecke fast aggressiv zurück schlug und sich drunter legte. _Fred..._ Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und presste seine Augen zu. Er musste schlafen, sonst würde er noch völlig durchdrehen. Mit müden Augen sah er aus dem Fenster und auf den hellen Mond, dessen Licht immer noch in sein Zimmer fiel.

_"Fred, schau mal.", hauchte Hermine vor Ehrfurcht, als sie ihn an der Hand aus dem Fuchsbau zog und in den dunklen Himmel hinaufsah. "Sie haben gesagt, dass es heute ganz klar werden sollte, aber... wow..."_

__

Er sah sie lächelnd an, bevor er selbst in den Himmel hinauf sah und der Mond noch heller zu leuchten schien, als jemals zuvor.

"Ist das nicht wunderschön?", fragte sie und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Er nickte nur.

"Und schau mal die Sterne.", sagte sie aufgeregt und zeigte wieder in den dunklen Nachthimmel empor. "Wie hell sie leuchten..."

"Was für ein Sternbild hast du am liebsten?", wollte er leise wissen, als er in den Himmel hinaufsah.

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment erstaunt an, als hätte sie niemals mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet, lachte dann aber und antwortete mit zwei Wort." Die Bären."

"Die Bären?", fragte er erstaunt. Er hatte eher mit Pegasus gerechnet, da es wohl das Lieblingsbild jedes anderen Mädchens war. "Wieso die Bären?"

"Kennst du die Legende zu ihnen?", wollte sie wissen und ließ sich neben ihn aufs Gras sinken.

Fred schüttelte mit dem Kopf und folgte ihr.

Hermine lächelte bevor sie wieder hinaufsah. "

_Laut der griechischen Mythologie ist das Sternbild großer Bär folgendermaßen entstanden: Nachdem Zeus die Nymphe Kallisto vergewaltigt hatte wurde diese schwanger und bekam ein Kind namens Arkas. Die eifersüchtige Gattin des Zeus verwandelte daraufhin Kallisto in einen Bären, der von da an durch die Wälder streifte. Als Arkas erwachsen wurde und eines Tages auf die Jagd ging traf er dabei auf seine Mutter in Gestalt des Bären. Um zu verhindern das Arkas seine eigene Mutter ermordet warf Zeus die beiden daraufhin in den Himmel: Kallisto als großen Bären und Arkas als __kleinen Bären.", erzählte Hermine._

__

Der Rothaarige zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und deswegen magst du sie? Die Legende an sich ist doch schon..." Er brach ab und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, das ihm allerdings nicht einfallen wollte.

Hermine lachte bei seinem Versuch das eine Wort zu finden und hob die Schulten. "Ich weiß, dass es keine besonders schöne Legende ist, wenn man den Part mit der Vergewaltigung mehr betrachtet, aber... Ich denke, was mich so fesselt ist die Tatsache, dass Arkas nach so vielen Jahren seine Mutter trotz allem irgendwie gefunden hat und Zeus sie dort hinaufschickte, damit sie dennoch zusammen leben können. Es muss schön da oben sein...", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf träumerisch ein wenig schief. "Weißt du, Bären sind ganz schöne Tiere. In allerlei Hinsicht. Auf der einen Seite erscheinen sie so sanft, dass man sie einfach knuddeln will, auf der anderen Seite wirken sie aber auch so angsteinflößend, dass man ihnen sehr großen Respekt zu kommen lässt."

Fred sah sie einige Augenblicke noch an, bevor er wieder in den Himmel hinauf sah. So hatte er noch nie über die Dinge nachgedacht. Nicht ein einziges Mal und es überraschte ihn nicht ein bisschen, dass ausgerechnet Hermine ihm darüber die Augen öffnete.  
"Ich finde, bevor man sich ein Sternbild aussucht, sollte man seine Legende dazu wissen.", sagte sie noch, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihn fragend ansah. "Was ist dein Lieblingsbild?"

Fred öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, bevor er ihn wieder schloss und die Augenbrauen zusammen zog. Eigentlich hätte er sofort "Zwilling" geantwortet, aber Hermines Erklärung von vorhin, ließ ihn inne halten. Doch dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Nein, er würde trotzdem nicht seine Antwort ändern. "Zwilling.", sagte er daher und sah Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen an.

"Kennst du ihre Legende?", wollte sie wissen und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Der griechischen Mythologie nach verführte Zeus einst Leda, die Frau von Tyndareos, dem König von Sparta. Um sich Leda heimlich nähern zu können, nahm Zeus die Gestalt eines Schwans an. Leda gebar Ihm zwei Söhne: die Zwillinge Castor und Pollux. Dies sind auch die Namen der beiden hellsten Sterne des Sternbildes Gemini."

__

Fred lachte.

"Was ist?", fragte Hermine erschrocken.

"Nichts. Es ist nur, dass du einfach alles zu wissen scheinst.", sagte er und sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an.

"Ach so...", sagte sie und ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie ihren Kopf hängen ließ.

_"Hermine?", fragte er leise und strich ihr vorsichtig durchs Haar."Was ist denn? Habe ich was falsches gesagt?"_

__

"Es ist... Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen."

"Was denn?"

"Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, Leuten auf die Nerven zu gehen, indem ich ihnen einfach alles erzähle, was ich weiß. Ich denke, ich werde nie aufhören können, eine Alleswisserin zu sein.", hauchte sie, zog die Beine an und schlang ihre Arme drum.

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich finde das Großartig, Hermine."Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Wenn du nicht so viel wissen würdest, wären wir vielleicht alle nicht mehr am Leben. Wer weiß, ob Harry überhaupt das erste oder zweite Schuljahr ohne dich überlebt hätte. Ich habe dich immer darum benedeitet. Zu wissen ist kein Fehler. Es wäre toll, wenn ich Freunden, meiner Familie oder meinen Kindern später mein Wissen weitergeben könnte.", sagte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Erleichtert und dankbar lächelte sie zurück, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff. "Aber jetzt noch mal zurück. Warum magst du das Bild so?"

"Ich bin ein Zwilling.", antwortete er lachend. " Ich finde es einfach cool zu wissen, dass es dort oben auch Zwillinge gibt. Und selbst dort kann man sie nicht trennen."

Hermine lächelte. "Verstehe."

Verstehe...Fred schloss müde die Augen, als die Erinnerung ihn zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

**_XxX_**

"Glaubst du ihm?", wollte Ginny leise wissen, nachdem Fred in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war.

"Was? Über das, was Hermine zu ihm gesagt hat, oder das, was er zu Hermine sagt?", wollte er wissen und sah sie fragend an.

"Beides?"

"Ich weiß, dass er über die Worte von Hermine die Wahrheit sagt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er nichts mehr von ihr wissen will.", sagte er und wagte kurz einen Blick zur geschlossenen Tür, hinter der Fred vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war.

"Er liebt sie, nicht wahr?", fragte Ginny und schaute ebenfalls auf die Türe.

Erschrocken sah George sie wieder an und Ginny lachte leise. "Bitte, George, das sieht ein blinder.", sagte Ginny und dann verschwand ihr Lächeln wieder. "Und weißt du, was das krasse ist? Ich wünsche mir, dass es Fred wäre und nicht Ron.", gab sie leise zu.

"Du weißt, dass Fred mein Zwilling ist und ich ihm deswegen schon mehr gönne. Aber Ron ist unser Bruder..."

"Aber sie scheint Fred mehr zu bedeuten als Ron.", unterbrach Ginny ihn.

George seufzte. "Apropos Ron. Was macht er?"

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Das ist gerade das merkwürdige. Er schien sich nicht ein bisschen darum zu kümmern. Stattdessen sagte er, er hätte noch eine wichtige berufliche Verabredung, von der Harry aber nichts weiß, und ist verschwunden. Er war nicht einmal im St. Mungos um sich nach Hermine zu erkundigen.", erklärte Ginny.

"Du meinst, es ist ihm vollkommen egal? Du redest, als ob die sterben könnte und es ihm immer noch vollkommen egal wäre.", sagte George und stand ebenfalls auf. Er konnte nicht länger sitzen. Irgendetwas musste er tun, um nicht auszurasten.  
"So scheint es aber.", gab Ginny zu und stand ebenfalls auf. "Was auch immer es ist, ich bin sicher, dass es das ist, was sie weder uns noch Fred sagen will. Irgendetwas stimmt zwischen Ron und Hermine nicht."

"Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber es scheint mir einfach zu... absurd."

Ginny seufzte und hob die Schultern. "Ich denke, es gibt nur einen, den sie es eventuell erzählen würde. Wenn die Zeit da ist.", sagte Ginny und schaute noch einmal auf die Türe, die Fred vor fast einer halben Stunde geschlossen hatte. "Ich werde jetzt nach Hause apparieren und mich ins Bett legen. Ich bin müde."

"Wirst du wirklich schlafen können?", wollte er wissen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Ginny hob nur die Schultern und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall. Zurück ließ sie einen noch verwirrteren George, der nicht mehr zu wissen schien, was er überhaupt noch tun sollte.


	7. Die ganze Wahrheit

Entschuldigt bitte, die lange Wartezeit...

**Mimorin: **_Ich finds toll, dass du die Chaps immer direkt liest. ich kann dir leider nicht viel über dieses Chap hier sagen, also hoffe ich einfach, dass es dir gefällt. ;-) Es tut mir leid für die lange Wartezeit und werde mich bemühen, dass nächste Chap so schnell wie möglich zu posten. Danke übrigens für den Lolli. Hab mich echt gefreut. ;-)_

**Evelin-heart:**_ Danke :-) Na, keine Angst, wir wissen doch alle, dass Hermine Fred nicht hassen kann. *kopfschüttel* Dieses Chap wird es beweisen. :-D Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_OoOoOoOo_

**_Ich wünsche allen FROHE OSTERN!_**

* * *

"Hey! Stopp!", schrie Fred, als er durch den überfüllten Laden und auf zwei Teenager zu rannte, die es anscheinend spaßig fanden, ihn durch den ganzen Laden zu jagen und nichts anderes im Sinn hatten, als mit ihrem Produkten Blödsinn anzustellen und sie dann doch nicht zu kaufen. Blöd nur, dass er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gut gelaunt war. Er war nicht einmal dazu bereit nur einen kleinen Joke mit George zu machen. Das ganze Hermine-Thema hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Ginny war nach dem einen Abend regelmäßig zu ihnen gekommen und hatte ihnen Bericht erstattet, wie es Hermine denn ging. Immer wieder hatte sie ihn angefleht zum Krankenhaus zu kommen, da Hermine ständig nach ihm fragen würde. Doch bis heute hatte er sich nicht dazu durchgerungen, sie zu besuchen. Nicht einmal, nachdem sie nur drei Tage später wieder entlassen worden war. Er konnte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten. Ihre gesagten Worte taten immer noch weh, auch wenn er es nicht so richtig zu geben wollte. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es etwas besonderes war, was ihn und Hermine verband. Dass nichts und niemand sie auseinander bringen konnte. In den letzten Tagen allerdings war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich wohl getäuscht hatte.

Außerdem, so fragte er sich, warum kam sie nicht zu ihm? Wieso musste er zu ihr? Wenn sie sich entschuldigen wollte - und es war eindeutig sie, die es tun musste - sollte sie den Weg zu ihm finden, nicht anders herum.

Die zwei Teenager sahen sich nun erschrocken an, als einer der Weasleyzwillinge wütend auf sie zu rannte und ihnen fast brutal die unechten Zauberstäbe aus den Händen riss. "Wenn ihr mit ihnen Blödsinn anstellen wollt, dann kauft sie und macht es woanders. Nicht hier in meinem Geschäft.", schnauzte er sie an und legte die Zauberstäbe zurück ins Regal. "Erwische ich euch heute noch einmal, dann habt ihr schneller Ladenverbot als ihr Quidditch sagen könnt!"

Erschrocken sahen sie zu ihm auf, doch bevor er noch einen giftigen Kommentar von sich geben konnte, dass sie nicht so blöd glotzen sollten, spürte er zwei kräftige Hände auf seinen Armen und ließ sich von seinem Bruder aus der Hörweite ziehen.

"Fred, alles okay mit dir?", wollte George wissen.

Fred allerdings blitzte ihn nur an. Blöde Frage. Noch blöder konnte sie echt nicht sein. Sicher ging es ihm nicht gut und als sein Zwilling sollte George absolut in der Lage dazu sein, das auch zu erkennen.

"Fred, hör zu, wenn du dir heute frei nehmen willst dann bitte, aber hör auf unsere Kunden zu vergraulen.", sagte George und sah über Freds Schulter zu den zwei Teenagern, die gerade den Laden verließen. Sicher, es war nicht normal für die Weasleyzwillinge so streng zu sein. Normalerweise waren alle mit nur ein bisschen Humor absolut willkommen und es war nicht selten, wenn Fred oder George sich Zeit nahmen, um mit ihrem Kunden zu spaßen. Genau das war eines ihrer Erfolgsrezepte.

"Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass ich nicht in der Lage dazu bin und ich mich verpissen soll?", zischte Fred wütend und ging bedrohlich auf seinen Bruder zu. Nur Millimeter trennten noch ihre Nasen, als Fred seinen Bruder wütend in die Augen stierte und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Erschrocken hob George die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm schon, Fred, sei nicht lächerlich. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht gesagt habe."

"Aber gedacht hast du.", presste Fred hervor und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte zum Eingang. Bevor er den Laden verließ schmiss er George noch über seine Schulter zu, dass er alleine gucken sollte, wie er fertig wurde und verschwand.  
Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er die Straße entlang spazierte wurde ihm so allmählich klar, wie absolut unfair er sich gerade seinem Zwilling, seinem besten Freund gegenüber verhalten hatte. _Du machst auch alles kaputt, nicht wahr, Fred? _Seufzend blieb er kurz stehen und wandte seinen Blick nach rechts. Im Glas eines der Schaufenster erkannte er sich selbst. Oder zumindest sein Äußeres. Er wusste schon lange nicht mehr, wer er wirklich war. Der Krieg und seinen beinahe Tod hatten ihn vollkommen verändert. Und manchmal dachte er, dass er wohl nie wieder der Alte sein konnte. Auch George hatte das schon vor einer sehr langen Zeit bemerkt und es brach ihnen beiden fast das Herz. Sie gehörten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel, Ying und Yang. Und ein Scherz, an dem nicht sie beide zusammen gearbeitet hatten, war kein richtiger. Der eine konnte sich nicht ohne den anderen freuen. Und es machte ihn rasend vor Wut auf sich selbst, dass er George so sehr verletzte. Dass er sein Leben zur Hölle machte. Verdammt, sie waren Fred und George... Scherzbolde Nr.1. Ohne Scherze konnten sie nicht richtig leben...

Er seufzte und trat einen Stein zur Seite, als er sich erneut auf seinen Weg machte.

"Ron.", ertönte eine schallende Stimme über die Straße und Freds Blick huschte automatisch in diese Richtung. Was er dann allerdings sah, ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Das... Das war nicht war, das konnte nicht sein! Vor ihm, nur wenige Meter vor ihm, zog ein lachender Ron eine Blondine, die ihm nur allzu bekannt war, in eine enge Seitengasse und... begann doch tatsächlich mit ihr rumzumachen. Normalerweise machte sich Fred nichts aus solchen Bildern. Er fand es immer amüsant, wie ein Freund seine Freundin in eine enge Gasse zog und sie fast Besinnungslos küsste... Er würde so etwas auch machen. Aber es störte ihn heute ganz gewaltig dieses Bild zu sehen. Nicht, weil es sein Bruder war, sondern weil das Mädchen in dessen Armen _nicht_ Hermine war. Einen Moment spielte er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken dort hin zu spazieren und seinen Bruder wieder zur Besinnung zu prügeln, besann sich aber eines besseren und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und... erstarrte ein neues mal. Verdammt, wieso ausgerechnet heute? Wieso ausgerechnet er? Hermine spazierte die Straße hinauf, direkt auf ihn zu, ihre Nase wie immer in eines der Bücher vergraben, das sie sich anscheinend gerade erst gekauft hatte. Erschrocken sah er zurück und in die Gasse, in der immer noch sein kleiner Bruder dieses Flittchen Lavender abknutschte. Lavender Brown! Das war ihr Name. Wieder zurück zu Hermine, erkannte er, dass sie bereits gefährlich nah war. Sie könnte Ron bereits sehen, wenn sie ihren Blick nur von dem Buch heben würde.

Fred hatte oft von anderen mitbekommen, dass es so etwas wie einen Zeitlupeneffekt gab, wenn etwas absolut schreckliches passierte oder dergleichen. Und in diesem Moment empfand Fred diesen Zeitlupeneffekt. Er bekam kaum mit wie die Leute an ihm vorbeigingen, er spürte nicht, wie er begann zu laufen. Alles was er wahrnahm, war Hermine, wie sie den Kopf hob und alles so erschreckend langsam. Seine Beine schienen sich so langsam zu bewegen, als käme er gar nicht mehr vom Fleck. Einen Blick zurück zeigte ihm, dass Ron Lavender nun genauso langsam zu küssen schien. Merlin, ihm wurde schlecht.

Und gerade, als Hermine den Blick gehoben hatte und ihn zur Richtung der Gasse wandte, bekam er sie an den Armen zu fassen und drehte sich mit ihr einmal um hundertachtzig Grad, so dass nun sie mit dem Rücken zur Gasse stand. "Hermine...", brachte er keuchend hervor. Merlin, war er so aus der Form oder war das die ansteigende Panik?  
"Fred.", brachte Hermine überrascht über die Lippen. Ihre großen Augen sahen zu ihm auf, als er schnell einen Blick über ihre Schulter wagte. "Was ist?", wollte sie wissen, als sie diesen Blick bemerkte und sich ebenfalls umdrehen wollte.

"Ähm... Nichts.", sagte er schnell und sah wieder auf sie hinunter. Und... O Merlin, tat es gut sie zu sehen. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen sahen fragend in seine hinauf, als sie ihn unschuldig musterte. Ohne zu wissen, was er wirklich tat, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihrem Haar und atmete ihren Duft ein. Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte.

"Fred...", hörte er sie wieder und zog sie nur noch enger an sich. "Ich hab das nicht so gemeint.", hauchte sie und er spürte, wie ihr ganzer Körper begann zu beben. Erschrocken entfernte er sich von ihr, nur um zu sehen, wie sie wirklich weinte. Wie ihre kristallenen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter flossen. "Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das gesagt habe. Es ist einfach passiert. Bitte, du musst mir glauben!", flehte sie und legte dann ihre Hände auf seine Wangen. Sie schien es gar nicht zu interessieren, dass sie mitten in der Winkelgasse standen und einige Passanten schon gaffend stehen geblieben waren. "Ich kann doch gar nicht ohne dich leben.", hauchte sie. "Ich brauche dich. Mehr als alle anderen."

Er legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihre und zog sie vorsichtig von seinem Gesicht fort. Ließ sie aber nicht los.

"Bitte, Fred, du musst mir glauben. Bitte, verzeih mir.", flehte sie, als er ihre Hände senkte.

Sie allerdings immer noch fest haltend, beugte er sich nach vorne und gab ihr ganz sanft einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. "Ich verzeihe dir."

Als sie zu ihm aufsah und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, lachte er auf. "Merlin, ich hab dich so sehr vermisst.", gab er zu und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

Glücklich seufzend schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Hüften und drückte sich an ihn.

"Komm mit in den Laden.", sagte er nach einer Weile und zog sie mit sich.

"Fred?", sagte sie und blieb auf halbem Wege stehen, was Fred ebenfalls dazu veranlasste.

"Hermine?"

"Ich..." Sie senkte den Kopf und schaute auf ihre gefalteten Hände. "Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht verletzen will."

Fragend zog Fred die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Womit?"

"Wenn ich dir nicht sage, was los ist.", gestand sie. "Es ist besser für uns alle."

"Aber wie kann es besser für uns alle sein, wenn du verletzt wirst?", wollte er leise wissen und trat einige Schritte auf sie zu. Es war so normal für Hermine, immer zuerst an die anderen zu denken, aber sah sie nicht, dass er mit ihr litt? "Wie kannst du sicher sein, dass es mir nicht weh tut, wenn ich dich so sehe?", äußerte er somit seine Gedanken und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. _Und doch, Hermine, habe ich eine Ahnung, was mit dir los ist._, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er weiterhin auf die Brünette hinuntersah. _Es ist wirklich Ron, nicht?_ Das Bild seines Bruders hatte sich nur in wenigen Sekunden bei ihm geändert. Immer hatte er gedacht, dass Ron Hermine wirklich liebte. Und aus diesem einzigen Grund, hatte er bei ihrer Hochzeit keinen Einspruch erhoben.

"Komm erst mal mit, ja?", hauchte er und zog sie leicht mit sich. Es war nur der Gedanke daran gewesen, wie sehr sich die beiden liebten, dass er nicht bei der Zeremonie aufgesprungen und geschrien hatte, dass er sehr wohl etwas gegen ihre Hochzeit hatte. Er hatte eine Zukunft mit Hermine geopfert für seinen kleinen Bruder. Der kleine Bruder, der ihn gerade so sehr enttäuschte. Wie konnte man nur jemanden Hermine vorziehen? Hermine, die die Frau war, die jeder ins Herz schloss. Die alles besaß, was eine Frau sollte. Hermine, die ihn gerettet hatte und seit dem sein Herz besaß.

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Hermine auf seinen Verdacht ansprechen und ihr sagen, was er gesehen hatte? Irgendwie hatte er dabei ein nur zu ungutes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl das ihm sagte, dass er damit alles kaputt machen würde. Hermine würde völlig zusammenbrechen. Oder... sie würde sich vollkommen zurückziehen. Sie war ja jetzt kaum noch im Fuchsbau. Seine Mutter sorgte sich bereits schon. Ach quatsch... Jeder sorgte sich. Und sie waren sich alle am beschweren, dass sie Hermine nie zu Gesicht bekamen, und wenn sie dann endlich da war, saß sie nur bei ihm. Leise, ohne etwas zu sagen und jedes Mal legte sie sich in seine Arme.

Bis jetzt hatte er gedacht, es wäre rein freundschaftlich, weil sie beide ein so starkes Band teilten... Aber was, wenn es nicht so war? Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte er kurz zu seiner Begleiterin. Was war, wenn sie einfach eine gewisse Nähe brauchte? Nutzte sie ihn aus? Wütend über sich selber, schüttelte Fred den Kopf. Nein, so etwas würde sie nicht tun.

Im Shop angekommen, setzte er Hermine auf einen Stuhl hinter dem Tresen und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. "Warte hier.", befahl er eindringlich und verschwand im Hinterraum. Es gab nur einen, der ihm helfen konnte. "George!", bellte er und sah seinen Zwilling kurz drauf die Treppe hinunter kommen.

"Sorry, Freddie, wirklich, aber ich musste-", begann er doch Fred hielt ihn auf.

"Mir geht es jetzt nicht darum, ob der Laden früher geschlossen ist oder nicht.", sagte er und sah besorgt zu seinem Bruder, bevor er seufzte und sich durchs Haar strich. "Ich habe Hermine gerade auf der Straße gefunden. Aber kurz davor..." Er ließ den Kopf hängen und rang mit den Händen.

"Was ist, Fred? Du und Hermine, ihr vertragt euch doch wieder?", wollte George hoffnungsvoll wissen.

"Ja, schon...", brachte Fred über die Lippen. "Aber das ist jetzt nicht das wichtigste. Ich habe davor etwas gesehen... Und ich brauche deinen Rat. Du musst aber versprechen es niemandem zu sagen."

George sah seinen Bruder für einige Momente an, suchte etwas in seinen Augen, dann nickte er. "Ich schwöre.", hauchte er ernst und Fred ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"I-Ich habe Ron gesehen, wie er in einer Seitengasse mit Lavender Brown rumgemacht hat.", erklärte er und schüttelte den Kopf. So ganz richtig, konnte er es selbst noch nicht glauben. Sein kleiner Bruder, Mitglied des Goldenen Trios und Mann seiner besten Freundin. Sein kleiner Bruder, der angeblich seit einer Ewigkeit unsterblich in ihre Hermine verliebt war.

"Lavender Brown? Die Blonde mit der er im sechsten Schuljahr rumgemacht hat?", wollte George schließlich wissen und Fred nickte stumm. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Nichts.", sagte Fred und sah auf. "Ich wollte, aber dann kam Hermine und ich musste etwas tun, damit sie es nicht sieht. Ich meine... ich konnte nicht zu sehen, wie..." Fred brach ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "So-Sollen wir- ich- es Hermine sagen?", wollte Fred heiser wissen und sah mit nassen Augen zu seinem Zwilling auf. Merlin, er weinte normalerweise nie. Nie. Nur wenn es wirklich um etwas schreckliches ging, was die Menschen, die er liebte, anging. "Ich mein... Merlin!" Komplett verstört sprang er auf und begann auf und abzulaufen.

George war immer noch still, schien aber ernst nachzudenken, also ließ er ihn.

Merlin, er konnte Hermine nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen. Aber beides würde weh tun. Es würde weh tun, wenn er ihr sagen würde, dass Ron eine Affäre hatte und das mit keiner anderen als Lavender Brown. Die Schlampe aus Gryffindor mit der er bereits in Hogwarts rumgemacht hatte. Es würde aber auch schmerzen, wenn er seinen Mund hielt und Hermine weiter so leben ließ. Sie verdiente die Wahrheit. Und bei Merlins Barte, sie verdiente es geliebt zu werden. Sie hatte einen Mann verdient, der-

"Das ergibt Sinn." , sagte George schließlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was ergibt Sinn? Das Ron sie betrügt?", schnarrte Fred, er hatte große Mühe ruhig zu bleiben.

"Als du an dem einen Abend zu Bett gegangen bist, an dem einen Abend, an dem ihr euch gestritten habt... Da hat Ginny zu mir gesagt, dass Ron kein großes Interesse daran hatte, wie es Hermine ging und statt ihr ins St. Mungos zu folgen, musste er zu einem 'beruflichen' Treffen. Harry wusste allerdings nichts davon."

Fred sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. George hatte Recht. Und dann ergab noch etwas anderes Sinn. "Deswegen saßen sie auch nicht beim Essen nebeneinander. Deswegen wollte sie nicht in seine Nähe und deswegen hatte sie geweint.", sagte er und die Zwillinge sahen sich mit großen Augen an.

"Also meinst du, sie weiß es?", wollte George nach einem Moment der Stille wissen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie es mir nicht sagen könnte, da es besser für uns alle wäre.", fügte Fred hinzu und George schnaufte.

"Wenn es für jemand gut wäre, dann für Ron-"

"Nein, sie-"

"Fred?", ertönte eine Stimme und die Türe wurde geöffnet. Die beiden sahen sie an, als käme sie vom Mond, als sie wenige Sekunden später im Türrahmen stand.

"Was ist hier los?", wollte sie leise wissen und Fred wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, sie anzulügen. Sie würde es wissen. Sie würde es genauso wissen, wie er, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären. Es gab da etwas zwischen ihnen, was er mit niemandem sonst hatte - ausgeschlossen George. George war sein Zwilling und wusste sofort was er wusste, sobald er ihm in die Augen sah.

"Ich...", begann er, doch die Brünette vor ihr, hob die Hand.

"Sag nichts, wenn du im Begriff bist zu lügen, Fred.", sagte sie und hob dann den Kopf, den sie vor wenigen Sekunden gesenkt hatte.

Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu, bis das er ihre nächsten Worte hörte. Worte, die seine Seele erschütterten und ihn innerlich zittern ließen. Ihn so sehr zittern ließen, als wäre er vor wenigen Stunden unter der Wand von Hogwarts begraben gewesen.

"Ich habe genug davon. Ich will nicht mehr angelogen werden!", schrie sie und senkte dann wieder den Blick. "Ich habe das so lange mit gemacht... ich will nicht mehr...", nun waren ihre Worte nicht mehr als ein Hauch und doch konnte Fred sie ganz klar hören.

Erschrocken drehte er sich zu seinem Zwilling um, hilflos blickte er ihn an. Was sollte er tun? Wenn er nicht lügen würde, musste er ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Eine Wahrheit, die sie wohl vollkommen zerbrechen würde. Aber selbst wenn er schwieg, würde er lügen. Er würde sie praktisch hintergehen.

"Du zögerst, Fred.", hörte er Hermines nun sanfte Stimme wieder hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, war sie bereits auf halbem Wege zu ihm und blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen. Ihre tiefen haselnussbraunen Augen sahen flehend zu ihm hinauf. "Was verheimlichst du mir?"

"Hermine...", begann er, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. Er konnte sie nicht verletzen. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage dazu, diesen unergründlichen Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen, sobald sie die Wahrheit erfuhr.

"George?", fragte Hermine und wandte sich zu seinem Zwilling.

"Woher willst du wissen, das-?", begann George, wurde aber jäh von Hermine unterbrochen.

"Weil Fred dich nach hier verschleppt hat! Wenn es etwas mit eurem Laden zu tun hätte, würdet ihr es mir sagen. Und Fred würde mich nicht so ansehen!", schrie sie und deutete auf Fred.

Der Genannte schloss die Augen. _Und Fred würde mich nicht so ansehen..._ Wie sah er sie denn an? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hermine kannte ihn zu gut. Es brachte nichts, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Vielleicht sollte er doch-

"Fein! Wenn das so ist...! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass IHR mir das an tut.", schrie sie und rannte aus dem Raum. Noch bis dort, hörten die Zwillinge die Ladentüre schlagen.

"Feurig. Mir gefällt's irgendwie.", sagte George, doch Fred drehte sich wütend zu ihm um und wusch so das anbrechende Grinsen wieder ganz schnell aus Georges Gesicht.

"Ach, wirklich? Schön, dass dir die Show gefallen hat!", schrie er und mit einer einzigen Bewegung fegte er den, an der Wand stehenden, Schreibtisch leer. Aufzeichnungen und Notizen für ihre nächsten Produkte flogen durch die Luft und verteilten sich überall im Raum. "Ich hab gedacht du würdest mir helfen, anstatt so einen Mist von dir zu geben!", knurrte er. "Wirklich. Wenn du mir so kommst, kannst du gleich abhauen, George. Das kann ich jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen."

George hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ist schon gut.", sagte er und seufzte dann. "Du solltest es ihr wirklich sagen, Fred."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann sie nicht verletzen.", sagte Fred und ließ den Kopf hängen, als er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. "Ich kann sie nicht ansehen, es ihr sagen und zuschauen, wie dieser Schmerz in ihre Augen tritt. Ich kann einfach nicht."

"Hast du gehört, was sie gerade eben gesagt hat? Wenn unsere Vermutungen richtig sind, Fred, dann müssen wir es ihr sagen. Wir sind die einzigen, die es wissen. Und Hermine hat ein Recht darauf, es ebenfalls zu wissen. Würdest du es nicht auch wollen?"

Langsam sah Fred auf und seinem Bruder direkt in die Augen.

"Würdest du wollen, dass sie es dir sagt oder ich? Oder hättest du es lieber, dass wir beide den Mund halten und dich so weiter leben lassen würden?"

"Natürlich nicht!", sagte Fred und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Dann solltest du zu ihr gehen und es ihr sagen. Selbst.. selbst, wenn es ihr so weh tun wird... Du bist der Einzige, der sie wieder auffangen kann, Freddie. Du bist ihr bester Freund und sie vertraut dir mehr, als irgendjemanden sonst."

"Aber, was ist, wenn sie mich hassen wird? Was ist, wenn sie sauer ist, dass ich es ihr sage?"

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", wollte George wissen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich denke, Hermine wird dir dankbar sein. Sie könnte dich niemals hassen. Das hat sie doch schon bewiesen."

Fred hob erneut seinen Blick, bevor er aufstand und nickte. "Okay. Dann werde ich jetzt mein Glück versuchen."

"Bring Hermine mit, wenn sie nicht da bleiben will."

Wieder ein Nicken.

**XxX**

_Vergess sie, Hermine!_, mahnte sie sich selbst, doch alles, was sie tun konnte, war sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Das erste, was sie also getan hatte, als sie ihre Wohnung betreten und erleichtert festgestellt hatte, dass Ron nicht da war, war sich eine Dose Eis aus der Truhe zu nehmen, nach einem Löffel zu greifen und sich mit einer kuscheligen Decke auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher zu kuscheln. Sie war normalerweise nicht eine der Frauen, die in Selbstmitleid versanken und aus Frust tausende von Kalorien in sich hinein stopften. Aber heute... Heute, so sagte sie sich, dürfte sie es. Ihr Mann betrog sie, seit... wer weiß wie vielen Monaten, und ihr bester Freund, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob er es überhaupt noch war, wusste irgendetwas, was er ihr nicht sagen wollte. Vielleicht vertraute er ihr nicht mehr? Aber dann... Sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen und nach all den Jahren, war sein Gesicht wie ein offenes Buch für sie. Er wusste etwas, dass sie betraf! Aber warum sagte er es ihr nicht?

Frustriert ließ sie sich weiter in die Couch sinken und nahm sich erneut einen Löffel Schokoeis, als sie zusah, wie Noah erneut seine große Liebe gehen sah. Was tat sie da? War die blöde Kuh wirklich so blind?  
Selbst sie, Hermine, konnte sehen, dass die beiden Figuren auf ihrem Bildschirm für einander geschaffen waren.

Stattdessen wollte diese blöde Kuh abhauen und nach so einer Nacht diesen schmierigen - Wie war noch mal sein Name? - heiraten. Nachdem die beiden eine solch leidenschaftliche Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Tür und erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Wütend schaute sie über ihrer Schulter zur Tür und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Sie würde nicht öffnen. So einfach war das. Sie war einfach nicht in der Stimmung mit irgendjemanden zu reden.

Es klopfte ganze sechs Minuten, doch schließlich hörte es auf.

Gerade tauchte Alli auf, um Noah zu sagen, dass sie bei ihm bleiben wollte, als man ihr den Löffel mit dem Eisbecher aus der Hand nahm.

"Wirklich? Schon wieder 'Wie ein einziger Tag'?"

Erschrocken blickte sie zur Seite und in das so vertraute Gesicht von Fred Weasley. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten besorgt auf sie hinunter. "Was machst du hier? Wie kommst du hier rein?"

"Ich habe dich gesucht.", sagte er schulterzuckend und setzte das Eis auf den Tisch ab.

"Ach? Und warum?", zischte sie und verschränkte die Arme. "Es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du mit mir reden!" Wütend und auf keine Antwort wartend, schaute sie wieder Richtung Fernseher.

Der alte Noah schlich gerade durch das Krankenhaus, um zu seiner geliebten Frau zu gelangen.

"Aber aus diesem Grund bin ich hier.", beharrte er und griff nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher auszuschalten.

Hermine fauchte fast. "Ich hoffe, du hast eine verdammt gute Erklärung. Das Eine ist eine Sache, aber mir 'Wie ein einziger Tag' vor der Nase auszuschalten, wenn ich wütend bin, eine andere und viel gefährlichere Sache.", zischte sie und nahm sich ein Kissen, dass sie nach ihm warf.

Fred, mit seinem durchtrainiert, sportlichen Körper und schnellen Reflexen fing das Kissen ab, bevor es sein Gesicht erreichen konnte und drückte es Hermine ruhig in die Arme.

"Hör zu, bevor ich es dir sage, musst du wissen, dass ich es dir nicht sagen wollte, um dich zu schützen. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

"Fred...", hauchte sie und bekam plötzlich ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. All ihre Wut war verflogen, doch stattdessen machte sich pure Panik breit. Was wollte er ihr sagen, was anscheinend so schlimm war? Wenn er sich so benahm, wie gerade, dann... O Gott... Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nichts hören. Sie wollte nicht Fred verlieren, denn davor hatte sie am meisten Angst und es wäre die Sache, die ihr am meisten schmerzen würde. Merlin, wenn sie ihn verlor... verlor sie ihren Fels in der Brandung. Und wenn sie diesen verlieren würde... Sie würde von den Wellen fortgerissen werden und ertrinken.

"Es hat nichts mit mir und George zu tun.", begann er und schien kaum was von ihrer innerlichen Angst zu merken.

Und das was er sagte, ließ sie sich nur noch mehr versteifen. _Also doch, also doch... _"Ich weiß.", begann sie mit einer zitternden Stimme und sah zu ihm herüber, als er sich neben sie nieder ließ. "Es hat etwas mit mir zu tun, nicht?"

Leicht nickte er und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. "Hermine?", fragte er erschrocken und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, doch sie schrak zurück. Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ seine Hand sinken.

"Wenn du mir sagen willst, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst... Dann sag es sofort und geh.", sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie konnte nicht in sein Gesicht sehen, in seine wundervollen Augen... und diese Worte hören.

"Hermine, was redest du denn da?", wollte er erschrocken wissen und rutschte näher an sie heran. Er griff nach vorne und packte ihr Kinn. Leicht zwang er sie, ihn wieder anzusehen. "Hermine, du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich könnte nie ohne dich leben. Hast du mir denn gar nicht zu gehört. Die letzten paar Tage, ohne dich, als ich dachte, du würdest mich wirklich hassen... Ich habe gedacht, ich würde nicht überleben."

"Also... Also... bleibst du... bei mir?", wollte sie unter Tränen wissen und er nickte schnell, als er ihr die Tränen mit den Finger wegstrich.

"Sicher. Wie kannst du denn nur denken-"

Doch zu Ende sprechen konnte er nicht mehr. Hermine hatte sich um seinen Hals geschmissen und drückte ihn so fest, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.

Erleichtert schloss sie ihre Augen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. "Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie und strich ihm durchs Haar.

"Hermine...", sagte er leise und entfernte sich von ihr. Seine Hände blieben allerdings auf ihren Hüften. "Ich muss trotzdem noch das los werden, was ich sagen wollte."

Sie nickte und lächelte. Nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als die Angst, die er ihr gerade genommen hatte.

"Heute in der Winkelgasse, als ich dich so schnell mit in den Laden geschleppt habe...", begann er und fing an, beruhigend ihre Arme auf und abzustreichen. "Ich habe Ron in einer Seitengasse gesehen... Und er..."

Hermine beobachtete, wie er die Augenbrauen zusammen zog und mit sich haperte. Sie konnte sehen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er es ihr sagen sollte. _Ron..._ Sie zog ebenfalls die Augenbrauen zusammen. _Was könnte Fred so aus der Bahn werfen und so schlimm sein, dass er so reagiert? Ron... _Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie eins und eins zusammen zählte. _Sicher. Das muss es sein._ Sie legte den Kopf auf Seite und ihm eine Hand auf die Wange gerade, wo er wieder anfangen wollte zu sprechen. "Du hast Ron mit jemand anderen gesehen, nicht? Vermutlich Lavender."

Freds Augen weiteten sich und er sah sie an, als würde er den Weihnachtsmann persönlich sehen.

Sie wusste, dass sie weinen sollte, aber alles was sie tun konnte war zu Lächeln, als sie Freds Gesicht sah. Sie wusste, sie hätte sehr wahrscheinlich geweint, wenn Fred nicht da gewesen wäre, aber nun... Er brauchte nur da zu sein und sie war glücklich.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich weiß das nicht?", wollte sie leise wissen und wandte ihren Blick ab, ohne ihre Hand von Freds Wange zu nehmen. Und in diesem Moment kamen die Tränen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sie wegzublinzeln, doch sie wurde nur mehr. Und dann vielen sie. Sie vielen wie ein riesiger Wasserfall.

"Du, du wusstest es schon die ganze Zeit?", wollte er leise wissen und strich ihr durchs Haar.

Sie schniefte. "Was? Das mit Lavender?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit tränenden Augen an. "Nein..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber..."

"Aber was?", wollte er leise wissen und strich ihr erneut sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Versprich mir, dass du es niemandem sagst, Fred?", sagte sie und sah zu ihm auf. "Du darfst es niemandem sagen. Vor allem nicht Molly."

"Was? Wieso? Hermine, was ist los?", wollte er nun schon fast verzweifelt wissen.

"Versprich es mir.", drängte sie und er nickte schließlich.

Tief holte sie Luft, bevor sie ihre Hand von seiner Wange nahm und mit ihrer anderen den Ärmel hinaufschob. Sie konnte ganz deutlich hören, wie Fred zischend die Luft einsog und sich versteifte. Ihr Arm war voll mit blauen Flecken und sie wusste, Fred würde noch mehr sehen, sollte er verlangen, dass sie ihren Pulli auszog. Er würde sie auf ihrem ganzen Körper finden. Was dachte sie denn da. Er hatte es doch schon längst.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Hand in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Und sich beobachtete, wie sich die Finger dieser Hand sanft auf ihren Arm legten und über ihre hässlichen Flecke strich. Sie hätte nichts lieber getan, als den Ärmel wieder hinunterzuziehen und sich zu verstecken. Sie war hässlich und sie wollte nicht, dass Fred sie so sah. Und doch, war es zu spät.

"Das war er?", wollte Fred schließlich wissen und Hermine nickte langsam. Ihre braunen Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht und verdeckten es vor seinem Blick. "Hermine, hast du... sonst noch irgendwo...?" Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht zu Ende sprechen. Seine ganze Stimme zitterte. Und doch wusste sie, was er meinte.

Sie nickte wieder. Ohne Fred anzusehen, oder sich davor zu schämen, dass sie praktisch nackt vor ihm sitzen würde, zog sie ihren Pulli über ihren Kopf und präsentierte ihm ihren geschundenen Körper. Während sie hörte, wie Fred neben ihr die Luft anhielt, stand sie auf und öffnete ihre Hose, bevor sie auch diese fallen ließ. Sie stand nun in nichts mehr als ihrer Unterwäsche vor Fred und... fühlte sich so hässlich wie noch nie. Es gab kaum eine Stelle, an der sie keinen dunklen Fleck oder eine ekelhafte Wunde trug. Sie schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Sie wollte nicht all die Emotionen in seinen Augen sehen, die ganz wahrscheinlich dort waren. Sie wollte sich am liebsten verkriechen und nie wieder aus ihrem Loch kommen.

"Das mit Lavender... habe ich an dem Tag erfahren, an dem wir uns zerstritten haben. Deswegen hatte ich geweint. Ich habe die beiden in unserem Schlafzimmer erwischt oder es mehr gehört.", erzählte sie leise und spürte erschrocken, wie nah Fred ihr plötzlich war, als er ihr die Hose wieder über die Beine zog und sie schloss.

Fast überrascht sah sie ihn an, als er sich ohne ein Wort umdrehte und ihren Pulli vom Sofa nahm. In der Stille zog Fred ihr ihn vorsichtig über, darauf aufpassend, dass er ihr nicht weh tat. Erst, als er auch damit fertig war, schaute er sie direkt an. Und sie konnte nicht anders, als in seine Augen sehen. Seine Augen, die nun so dunkel von den verschiedensten Emotionen war. Hass. Hass auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Schuld. Schuld auf sich, dass er nicht schon längst etwas unternommen hatte. Angst. Angst um sie, dass ihr noch mehr zustoßen konnte. Schmerz. Schmerz, den er empfand sie so zusehen. Wut. Wut über das, was passiert war. Verzweiflung. Verzweiflung, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Und... Liebe.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, trat Fred den letzten Schritt auf sie zu und presst seine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn. Er war so unendlich sanft, dass ihr ein Seufzen entkam. Es tat gut, so berührt zu werden.

"Wo ist er jetzt?", wollte er schließlich wissen und schaute sich um.

"Er ist nicht hier. Vermutlich bei Lavender oder irgendeiner anderen Frau. Vielleicht auch in einer Bar.", sagte sie und hob die Schultern, als sie ihre Arme um Fred schlang. Seine Berührungen und seine Nähe beruhigten sie, trösteten sie.  
"Eine Bar?", knurrte Fred. Obwohl das Knurren zum Gedanken der anderen Frauen gehörte.

"Hmhm... Er geht oft in eine Bar und kommt dann meistens betrunken nach Hause..." Sie brach plötzlich ab, als sie dabei war, noch mehr preiszugeben. Ihm etwas zu sagen, was ihm wahrscheinlich über den Rand und direkt in den Abgrund warf.  
"Was, Hermine?", wollte er wissen und griff nach ihren Armen.

Sich selbst verfluchend schloss sie die Augen. _Schaf. Du dummes Schaf!_

"Hermine, ich will, dass du mir alles sagst.", sagte er fest und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren.

"Manchmal, wenn er betrunken nach Hause kommt... Dann... will er mich und...ich muss tun, was er von mir verlangt, weil... weil er mich sonst noch mehr schlägt. Ich..." erneut brach sie in Tränen aus und spürte, wie Fred sie noch enger an sich zog. "Scheiße, ich bin so ein emotionales Wrack.", fluchte sie und versucht sich in Freds Brust zu verstecken.

"Nein, nein, das bist du nicht.", versicherte er ihr. "Du hast allen Grund dazu." Dann sah er sich noch einmal um. Und dann... Dann war das das Schaben des Schlüssels im Loch. "Ich werde dich nicht hier lassen.", sagte er, als er spürte, wie Hermine sich bei diesem Geräusch versteifte und disapparierte.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete Ron die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und wurde von einem Chaos begrüßt. Geschmolzenes Eis in der Dose auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, eine zerknüllte Decke auf dem Boden, zusammen mit anderen Kissen. Wütend schmiss er den Schlüssel auf die Kommode und rief nach seiner Frau.

Erhielt aber keine Antwort...

* * *

**Vergesst die Reviews nicht! ;-)**

**P.S.: Ich mag Fred immer mehr :-D**


	8. Du bist nicht alleine

Hallihallo. Da bin ich mit meinem Ostergeschenk für euch. ^^ Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt. Die nächsten zwei sind übrigens schon fertig :-)

_**Evelin-heart:**__ danke :-) Ja, du hast Recht, aber ich bin froh, dass er es endlich weiß. und jetzt schafft er es bestimmt, Hermine aus ihrem dunklen Loch zu holen. ;-)_

_**Mimorin:**__ Danke :-D Ja, dass mit der Wartezeit tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war im Prüfungsstress und hatte mir dann auch noch das Bein gebrochen, aber naja :-D wieder alles fast wieder wie neu. So jemanden wie Fred braucht man echt. Und ganz ehrlich: Ich finde es toll, dass du süchtig bist :-D _

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel  
Frohe Ostern noch mal! 3

* * *

**Du bist nicht alleine**

"Fred?" War das nächste, was Hermine hören konnte und kurz drauf tauchte George in einem Türrahmen auf. Verwirrt zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, bis sie begriff, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrer Wohnung war, sondern vielmehr in der ihres besten Freundes und seinem Zwilling. "Hermine...", begrüßte George sie und trat ins Wohnzimmer.

Fred hielt sie immer noch fest und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie zitterte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Angst vor den Konsequenzen waren, jetzt, da sie Fred alles gesagt hatte, oder ob es an der Tatsache lag, dass sie Ron nur knapp entkommen waren. Was auch immer es war, Hermine war froh, dass Fred sie nicht los ließ.

"George.", sagte sie und erschrak selbst als sie ihre zittrige Stimme hörte.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen, als er zwischen den beiden hin und her sah und Fred seufzte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sie zur Couch führte. Erst dort ließ er sie los.

Den plötzlichen Verlust, den sie spürte, als er sich von ihr entfernte war unbeschreiblich. Das Zittern wurde stärker und ihr wurde kalt.

"Mach ihr eine Tasse heiße Schokolade.", sagte Fred und wandte seinen Blick zu seinem Bruder. "Bitte."

George stellte keine weiteren Fragen und verschwand sofort in der Küche.

Hermine blickte ihm mit großen Augen hinterher. Er wusste, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er wusste, dass vielleicht etwas schreckliches in Gange war und dennoch stellte er keine Fragen. Aber warum nicht? _Er will dich nicht bedrängen, Hermine. Er vertraut euch._ Sie lächelte leicht. Wie dankbar sie war, Freunde wie Fred und George zu haben. In Hogwarts, in der Zeit, in denen sie nur hier und da mit ihnen ein Wort gewechselt hatte, hatte sie die Leute nie wirklich verstanden, die so wild darauf waren, mit ihnen befreundet zu sein. Fred und George hatten immer zu den beliebten gehört und waren - und das hatte sie sich schon früh eingestehen müssen - die bestaussehensten Gryffindors im ganzen Haus. Aber sie hatte immer gedacht, dass die Leute nur wegen ihrer Popularität mit ihnen befreundet sein wollten. Und heute... Heute verstand sie sie. Wenn die Leute früher wirklich so gedacht haben. War man einmal mit Fred und George befreundet, war man immer mit ihnen befreundet. Hatte man erst mal diesen Schritt getan, hatte man Freunde fürs Leben gefunden. Freunde, die einem treu blieben und die immer für einen da waren, sollte es einem einmal schlecht gehen. Und sie fragten nicht. Sie waren einfach da.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine unnatürliche Wärme über sie und erschrocken sah sie auf. Fred hatte ihr eine flauschige Decke über die Schultern gelegt und sie damit eingehüllt. Dankend lächelte sie zu ihm auf.

"Hermine?"

Hermines Blick wanderte von George zu seinem Zwilling. Es versetzte sie immer wieder in Erstaunen, wie ähnlich sich die beiden waren. Nicht nur im Aussehen. Und doch, konnte sie die beiden ohne Schwierigkeiten auseinander halten und das nicht nur, wegen Freds fehlendem Ohr. Es fiel einem einfach leicht, wenn man auf die richtigen Dinge achtete. George zum Beispiel war etwas kräftiger als Fred und auch ein wenig größer. Fred war der sanftere von den beiden, der etwas kleine (auch wenn es nur Millimeter waren). Seine Augen waren nur ein klein wenig dunkler als die von George und obwohl sich auf beiden Gesichtern die meiste Zeit ein verspieltes Lächeln zeigen ließ, war das von Fred immer ein wenig schüchterner und unsicherer als das von George. Es waren nur die kleinen Dinge, an denen sie sie unterscheiden konnte und doch brauchte sie nur kurz in eines der Gesichter zu sehen und wusste sofort, wer vor ihr stand. Und da war noch eine Sache... Freds Berührung. Sie wusste nicht warum. Sie fühlten sich einfach anders an, als alle anderen.

"Deine Schokolade. Mit extra viel Sahne.", sagte George und reichte ihr ihre Tasse. "Und mit extra viel Liebe zubereitet."

Sie lachte leicht und nahm die Tasse entgegen. "Danke, George."

"Immer wieder, My Lady.", spaßte er und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr, bevor er seinen Bruder lachend ansah, der ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

"Hermine wird die nächsten Wochen bei uns bleiben.", sagte Fred schließlich und ging zum Kamin.

Der Brünetten klappte der Mund auf, während George überrascht seinen Bruder ansah. "Die nächsten Wochen?", fragten sie beide perplex. Dann wechselten sie einen Blick und sahen erneut zu Fred.

"Fred, wirklich, ich weiß das alles zu schätzen, aber das geht nicht.", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht, dass ich irgendetwas dagegen hätte, oder ich zu neugierig sein will, aber dürfte ich Fragen, warum?", wollte George wissen und sah sie beide fragend an. Als er Hermines Blick sah, hob er schnell die Hände. "Nur, wenn du es von dir aus erzählst.", sagte er schnell.

"Ich will nicht, dass du wieder nach Hause gehst, Hermine.", sagte Fred und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sie senkte den Blick. _Nach Hause?_ Sie hatte kein zu Hause. Nicht mehr. In einem zu Hause sollte man sich wohl fühlen, Willkomme sein und geliebt werden. Aber all das, fand sie nicht in ihrem zu Hause. Alles, was sie fand, waren die Gegenteile. Und dennoch wollte sie Fred und George nicht zur Last fallen.

"Es ist einfach zu gefährlich!", sagte er und nahm sich ein Bild vom Kaminsims. Es war, so viel sie von ihrem Platz aus erkennen konnte, von Ron und schmiss es wütend in den brennenden Kamin. Sofort fielen die Flammen darüber her.

"Was soll zu gefährlich sein?", fragte George, der immer blasser zu werden schien.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was er machen wird, wenn ich nicht gehe!", schrie sie und ignorierte Georges besorgte Frage einfach.

"Und ob ich weiß, was er tun wird. Ich habe genug beweise dafür gesehen!" Nun erhob auch Fred seine Stimme und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich auf. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er das weiterhin macht."

"Du musst es aber. Er wird mich suchen und vor nichts zurückschrecken, bis er mich gefunden hat. Und das wird alles nur noch schlimmer machen.", begründete sie und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch, bevor sie selbst aufstand. Die Decke rutschte dabei von ihren Schultern und auf den Boden.

"Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!", schrie Fred und Hermine und George zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Was danach kam, war schlimmer als das Geschrei. Es war die Stille. Diese tödliche Stille, die sich über die drei gelegt hatte, während sich Hermine und Fred anstierten und George verwirrt und besorgt zugleich zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

"Fred? Hermine?", wagte George einen Versuch und sah fast verzweifelt drein. Hermine fühlte mit ihm. Es musste schlimm sein, in Mitten eines Geschehens zu sein, von dem man selbst nichts wusste und außen vorgelassen wurde. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, es auch ihm zu sagen.

Fred zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, während er wütend zu seiner besten Freundin sah. Hermine allerdings wusste, dass es nicht blanke Wut war, sondern vielmehr die Angst, ihr könnte etwas zustoßen.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, bewegte sie sich schließlich und schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst, als sie den Kopf senkte.

Diese Tätigkeit entspannte auch Fred ein wenig und das Funkeln verschwand aus seinen Augen. George ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in einen Sessel fallen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Wirklich, ihr beide... ihr bringt mich ins Grab.", hauchte er und sah die beiden einzeln an. Doch keiner von ihnen reagierte auf seinen Spruch.

"Er weiß bereits, dass ich nicht da bin, Fred. Er hat das Chaos in der Wohnung gesehen. Er wird mich suchen und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er weiß, dass ich bei euch bin.", sagte Hermine schließlich leise.

"Welches Chaos? Da war kein Chaos.", sagte Fred und trat wieder einige Schritte auf sie zu.

"Für ihn schon. Wenn ich nicht alles komplett sauber und aufgeräumt halte-" Sie unterbrach sich selbst und ließ sich kraftlos zurück auf das Sofa fallen.

"Soll das heißen, er macht das auch, wenn auch nur etwas an seinem falschen Platz ist?", wollte er fast knurrend wissen und Hermine nickte langsam.

"Das ist meistens der Grund dafür."

"Wer? Was?", fragte George.

"Dieser Mistkerl!", schrie Fred plötzlich und mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang die Stehlampe nur wenige Meter neben ihnen.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wenn nun auch noch Dinge ungewollt zerplatzten, musste Freds Wut grenzenlos sein.

"Wer?"

"Fred, bitte rede nicht so. So redest du nicht, dass ist Ron.", sagte Hermine flehend und zog die Beine an.

"Ron?", fragte George und in seinem Gesicht stand immer mehr Verwirrung. Der arme Kerl wusste nun gar nicht mehr, wovon die beiden redeten.

"Tut mir leid.", flüsterte Fred, als plötzlich die ganze Anspannung aus seinen Muskeln wich und er nur noch müde aussah. "Das wollte ich nicht."

Hermine lächelte leicht und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. "Komm hier.", sagte sie leise und Fred tat, was sie von ihm wollte. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihr auf das Sofa ziehen. Er saß gerade, als sie auch schon ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und ihn vollends umarmte.

Fred seufzte und legte einen Arm um sie, um sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verletzen.

"Leute?", fragte George erneut, der sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr fehl am Platz fühlte.

Hermines Blick wanderte erneut zu seinem fragenden und wusste nicht Recht, was sie ihm sagen sollte oder konnte. Sie hatte bereits genug Mist gebaut, indem sie sich Fred anvertraut hatte.

"George, ich...", begann sie brach dann aber ab und stand auf. Freds Augen folgten ihr mit jedem Schritt den sie tat. Neugierig über das, was sie vorhatte. Langsam ließ sie sich auf die Armlehne von Georges Sessel fallen und sah ihn ernst an, bevor sie die Hand austreckte und sie auf seinen Arm legte. "Ich... kann dir nicht sagen, was alles passiert ist.", sagte sie leise und erneute Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Aber dieses Mal, dieses Mal würde sie nicht weinen. Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu. Sie war sicher. Sie wusste, dass Fred und George ihr niemals etwas antun würden. "Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass Ron und ich..." Sie lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir verstehen uns einfach nicht mehr gut."

Hinter ihr lachte Fred auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sehendlich amüsiert über ihre Wortwahl. "Wirklich, Hermine? Ihr versteht euch nicht mehr gut?", fragte er fast schon wieder wütend. "Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres! Oder noch besser: Des Jahrhunderts!"

"Fred... Bitte, du hast es versprochen.", sagte sie flehend und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Er würde es doch niemandem sagen, oder?

"Ja, sicher.", grummelte er und verschränkte die Arme. "Obwohl ich dich nicht verstehen kann."

"Nein, das kannst du auch nicht.", flüsterte sie traurig, bevor sie sich wieder George zu wandte. "George, ich kann es dir nicht genau erklären. Aber bitte, vertrau mir.", bat sie und sah flehend in seine Augen.

"Hat das etwas mit ihm und Lavender zu tun?", wollte er leise wissen und sah zu seinem Bruder. Unsicher, ob er es nicht hätte erwähnen dürfen.

Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch und zu Fred. "Du hast es ihm gesagt?", wollte sie erschrocken wissen und sprang auf.

Abwehrend hob Fred die Hände. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Ron mit ihr gesehen habe, als du in uns reingeplatzt bist, Hermine. Ist wusste nicht, dass du es schon wusstest und..." Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Verstehe.", sagte sie und senkte langsam den Kopf, bevor sie den Blick auf George wandte. "Ja, es hat etwas damit zu tun, aber das ist nicht mal die Hälfte.", gestand sie ihm also leise.

"Moment. Du hast davon gewusst? Und es ist nicht mal die Hälfte? Es sollte schon das ganze sein!", sagte er und schlug mit der Faust auf den Sesselarm. Er wusste nicht einmal die ganze Geschichte und rastete fast so aus, wie sein Bruder und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie den beiden wirklich so wichtig war, wie sie vorgaben.

"Ja, ich habe davon gewusst. An dem Tag, an dem ich zu spät zum Essen im Fuchsbau gekommen bin, bin ich in ihnen reingelaufen. Und nein, nicht mal die Hälfte."

"Hermine-", begann George wurde aber von einem lauten Trommeln an der Türe unterbrochen.

"Hermine, komm raus da. Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!", ertönte Rons zornige Stimme und die Brünette zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Fred und George tauschten erschrockene Blicke.

"Ich habe euch gesagt, es wird nicht lange dauern.", flüsterte sie unter das Trommeln seiner Fäuste auf der Türe.

"Du verdammte Schlampe, glaub ja nicht, du kannst dich bei _ihm_ verkriechen!", schrie er weiter und Hermine begann bei seinen Worten zu zittern. "Warte nur, bis das ich dich in die Finger kriege, du undankbares Stück-"

"Das reicht!", donnerte Fred und sprang auf. Wütend zog er seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er zur Türe stürmen konnte, hielt George ihn fest.

"Nicht. Wenn du die Türe öffnest ist er schneller hier drin als uns lieb ist.", sagte George und wagte selbst einen Blick zur Türe. "Das wird uns auch nicht weiter helfen und vor allem nicht Hermine."

"Fred, George, macht die Türe auf! Ihr habt kein Recht _meine_ Frau zu verstecken. Ihr seid meine Brüder!"

"Wir müssen was machen!", zischte Fred George zu, als beide den Blick auf eine zitternde Hermine am Boden wandten.

"Kümmer du dich um Hermine.", flüsterte George ihm zu und schlich zur Türe.

Hermine bemerkte gar nicht, wie Fred sich zu ihr hinunter kniete und sie hochhob, während er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

OoOoOo

George wartete bist das Fred Hermine in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, bevor er die Türe vorsichtig öffnete und keine Chance hatte auch nur irgendetwas zu tun, bevor Ron bereits im Wohnzimmer stand.

"Wo ist sie? Wo ist das Miststück!", schrie Ron und es schien ihm gar nicht zu interessieren, dass er vor Wut bereits die Möbel seiner Brüder mit Speichel duschte.

George zog die Augenbrauen wütend zusammen und hob den Zauberstab. "Miststück?", fragte er.

Ron erstarrte und sah George wie ein Reh in einem Autoscheinwerfer an. "Was? Nein, dass... dass hab ich nicht gesagt." , stammelte er und lachte nervös.

"Nein? Nun, ich denke, mein Hörvermögen ist immer noch sehr gut, auch wenn mir jetzt ein Ohr fehlt und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du Hermine, deine Frau, als Miststück bezeichnet hast.", sagte George wütend. Wie konnte man nur so über Hermine reden? Er verstand nun sein Bruder, als er am Anfang gesagt hatte, er würde Hermine nicht mehr nach Hause gehen lassen. Ron war, auch wenn er die anderen Dinge nicht kannte, eine große Gefahr für die hübsche Brünette. Das konnte bereits ein Blinder erkennen. Rons Verhalten war abscheulich.

"Wo ist sie?", knurrte sein kleiner Bruder dann erneut und versuchte an ihm vorbei zu den Zimmern zu gelangen.

"Sie ist nicht hier.", sagte George wütend und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs flog der Kleinere der beiden in die nächste, gegenüberliegende Wand. "Und wehe, du wagst es noch einmal, einen solchen Aufstand in meiner Wohnung zu machen."

"Du lügst! Sie ist hier! Lass mich sofort durch!", schrie Ron und versuchte erneut an George vorbeizukommen und erneut flog er durch die Luft.

"Glaub ja nicht, du kommst an mir vorbei, Ron. Und vor allem nicht nachdem, wie du mit Hermine umgehst!", schrie er nun ebenfalls und ließ eine Vase direkt über Rons Kopf zersplittern, die Scherben schnitten sich in die Haut des Jüngeren.

"Sie hat es euch erzählt?", knurrte er und versuchte die Scherben von seinem Körper zu entfernen, doch damit erreichte er nur das Gegenteil. "Was machst du mit mir?"

"Sie hat uns nichts gesagt! Du verrätst dich selbst, Ronald!", sagte George und mit einer Drehung seines Zauberstabes drehten sich auch die Scherben in Ronalds Haut. Ein schmerzhafter Schrei durchschnitt die Luft. "Ich mache gar nichts mit dir. Es tut doch nicht weh, oder? Nein, Blut ist kein Zeichen für körperliche Wunden und Schmerz!" Zum Ende hin schrie er wieder und Ron flog erneut durch die Luft. "Hau ab, Ron! Hau ab, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Du machst mich krank!"

"Wo ist Hermine? Ich gehe nicht ohne sie!", schrie der Kleinere zurück, als er auf die Beine kam.

"Ich sagte: HAU AB!" Georges Stimme knallte durch die Luft und hallte an den Wänden ab, das Licht im Zimmer begann zu flackern und die Fenster zersprangen von seiner Wut.

Ron, schon immer der Feigling, der er gewesen war, und viel zu Schwach um sich auch nur mit einem der beiden messen zu können, verschwand aus der Türe und disapparierte. Das laute Knallen ließ George ein wenig entspannen.

Er holte tief Luft und sah sich im Zimmer um. Ein schönes Chaos hatte er angerichtet, aber naja. Nichts was einer Schwenker des Zauberstabs nicht hätte wieder reparieren können.

"George?"

Er wandte sich um und fand Hermine mit einer Hand an der Wand lehnend. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihm herüber.

"Ist... Ist er weg?", wollte sie leise wissen und spähe vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ja.", sagte George leise und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Vor ihren Augen setzte sich alles wieder zusammen und hinterließ das Wohnzimmer so, wie es gewesen war, bevor Ron auftauchte. Er spürte eine leichte, warme Hand auf seinem Arm und sah hinunter. Hermine sah mit ihren großen Bambiaugen zu ihm auf und Tränen traten in ihre Augen, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn an sich zog.

"Danke.", hauchte sie in seinen Nacken und strich ihm durchs Haar. "Ich danke dir so sehr."

Er sah, wie Fred sich auf das Sofa setzte und sie beide mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.

"Hermine, es gibt da etwas, was ich dich Fragen muss.", sagte George und entzog sich ihr. Ihm war diese Möglichkeit eingefallen, als er mit den Splittern auf Ron losgegangen war. Er hatte da etwas gesagt, was ihn sich Fragen ließ, ob... "An dem Abend, an dem Fred dich vor unserer Tür gefunden hat... Du hast geblutet und..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und spürte, wie Hermine sich in sein Shirt krallte. "Hat er dir das angetan?"

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Fred sich versteifte und mit großen Augen zu den beiden herüber sah. "Hermine, hat George Recht?"

Hermine wandte sich zu Fred um und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand, die Fred sofort ergriff, auf ihn zu. Brauchte sie tatsächlich so viel menschliche Nähe? Sie schniefte und nickte.

Fred und er hielten die Luft an und tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Es war schlimmer als er erwartet hatte. "Ist das jetzt die Hälfte?", wollte er leise wissen.

Hermine hob traurig lächelnd den Kopf und klopfte auf den Platz neben sie. Sofort kam er ihrer unausgesprochenen Bitte nach und ließ sich neben sie auf das Sofa fallen. "Ich glaube, ich muss es dir doch sagen, nicht wahr? Es wäre einfach unfair, nach allem, was du heute für mich getan hast. Und ich danke dir, dass du ohne weitere Fragen, so etwas getan hast, obwohl er dein Bruder ist.", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, während sie weiterhin Freds Hand hielt und abwesend mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken strich.

"Ich habe nicht nachfragen müssen. Das was ich gehört habe, reichte mir schon.", gab er zu und sah sie dann auffordernd an. "Was ist es, Hermine?"

"Du musst mir erst versprechen, es niemandem zu sagen. ich will nicht, dass es noch einer erfährt. Ron wird mich umbringen, wenn er das weiß."

"Er wird dir nichts tun, Hermine.", sagte Fred und sein Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich. "Das werden wir nicht zu lassen."

"Ich verspreche es.", sagte George und sie wusste, dass er mehr meinte, als nur das Geheimnis.

"Als ihr mich so gefunden habt, da..." Hermine holte tief Luft und begann noch einmal von vorne. "Ich war gerade erst nach Hause gekommen und wollte einfach mal entspannen und... da habe ich das Geschirr stehen lassen und habe mir ein Bad genommen. Ich hatte leider die Zeit vergessen und bevor ich mich versah stand Ron im Badezimmer, zerrte mich in die Küche und fragte mich, was das zu bedeuten hätte. Ich hatte kaum Möglichkeit zu antworten. Er fing sofort an mich zu schlagen. Mit seinem Gürtel und so. Als ich fiel, brach ich mir das Handgelenk am Stuhl. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das gedauert hat, aber irgendwann musste ich ohnmächtig geworden sein, weil als ich die Augen aufschlug, Ron nicht mehr da war. Ich schaffte es mit letzter Kraft zu meinem Zauberstab und bin zu euch gekommen. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte."

Fred zog sie in seine Arme und George schluckte schwer. "Und... das macht er öfters?"

Hermine wandte den Blick ab und kuschelte sich in Freds Arme.

"Das macht er immer. Ihr ganzer Körper ist übersät mit Flecken und Wunden und... er... hat sie vergewaltigt." , antwortete Fred für sie und schluckte ebenfalls schwer.

"Hermine... warum... warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Zumindest nicht Fred?", wollte George verständnislos wissen und dieses Mal sah auch Fred überrascht auf.

"Ich kenne euch doch. Familie bedeutet euch mehr als alles andere. Und ich wusste, würde ich euch das erzählen, würdet ihr mit entweder nicht glauben oder ich würde eure Familie zerstören. Weil, wenn ihr mir doch glauben würdet, würde Ron alles verleugnen und Molly würde ohne zu überlegen auf seiner Seite stehen. Ich hätte eure ganze Familie zerstört. ich liebe eure Familie. Ich habe noch nie eine gesehen, die so fest zusammenhält, wie die eure.", erklärte Hermine, als leise Tränen ihre Wange hinunter liefen. "Und jetzt habe ich doch alles kaputt gemacht."

"So ein Quatsch!", knurrte Fred und verstärke seinen Griff um sie. "Denk so was nie wieder!"

Hermine sah erschrocken zu ihm auf und George legte ihr eine Hand aufs Bein. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Hermine so dachte. Sie war ihm selbst so wichtig wie eine zweite Schwester. Und er würde nie zu lassen, dass ihr noch einmal etwas passiert. Sie war ein Mädchen, dass sich vor seinen Augen in eine wunderbare Frau verwandelt hatte und seinen Bruder das Leben gerettet hatte. Auch wenn sie es nicht ganz wusste, hatte sie somit auch ihn gerettet. Er hatte nie viele Gedanken an sie verschwendet, damals, als sie noch klein war. Sie war nicht mehr als die beste Freundin seines kleinen Bruders gewesen und dann verwandelte sie sich in diese Frau, die sich allem unerschrocken entgegengestellt hatte, um die, die sie liebte zu beschützen. Sie war einzigartig und er konnte verstehen, wieso Fred sie so sehr liebte. Wenn er nicht mit Angelina zusammen wäre... Er lächelte und schüttelte unbemerkt den Kopf. Aber was Ron ihr antat, war unverzeihlich. Das verdiente keine Frau und vor allem keine so unglaublich wie Hermine.

"Hermine, du _bist_ Familie. Was du schon für uns alle getan hast... Glaub ja nie wieder, du würdest nicht zu uns gehören. Mum sieht dich doch schon längst als ihre zweite Tochter und ich habe eine zweite Schwester. Wir würden nie wollen, dass dir etwas passiert. Vor allem nicht Fred, nicht Bruder?" Er sah fragend zu seinem Zwilling der nickte.

"Vor allem nicht ich.", wiederholte er leise und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ab jetzt erzählt du es uns, wenn du Sorgen hast, okay?"

Hermine nickte und lächelte zu den beiden auf, bevor sie sich wieder in Freds Armen kuschelte.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey, es tut mir wirklich leid. Es ist im Moment echt stressig und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich vergessen, dass ich bereits dieses Chap fertig habe. Dem anderen feht noch ein wenig. Also ein Danke an _Hermine Jane Potter_, die mich so freundlich darauf hin gewiesen hat. :-D

**Hermine Jane Potter****: **_Hey, wie bereits oben gesagt, bedanke ich mich für deine kleine Erinnerung. :-D In meiner Freizeit versuche ich daran weiter zu schreiben, dann habe ich aber meistens nur einen Block und einen Stift zur Hand. Dadurch hatte ich das Chap schon vollkommen vergessen. Oder viel mehr, dass ich das noch nicht on gestellt hatte. Noch einmal sorry. Ich freue mich, dass sie dir so gut gefällt und hoffe, dass du weiterhin dabei bleibst. Jedes Review freut mich._

**Evelin-heart:**_ Echt? Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Nun, dass mit Fred und Hermine... Ich kann dir versprechen, dass sie sich in den nächsten Chaps näher kommen, als sie es bisher gewesen sind, aber ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob die beiden wirklich schon eine Chance haben zusammen zu sein. Ich hoffe aber, dass du weiterhin dabei bleibt. Und verzeih bitte meine langen Wartezeiten. ;-) _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, traute sie sich kaum die Augen zu öffnen. Sie hatte einen merkwürdigen und doch schönen Traum gehabt. Sie hatte geträumt, dass sie Fred endlich alles gesagt und das er ihr wirklich geglaubt hatte. Genauso wie George, nachdem die beiden sie vor Ron beschützt hatten. Sie haben ihr gesagt, dass sie ihr immer glauben würde und das sie wirklich ein Teil der Weasley Familie war, egal, was sie denken mochte. Die Erinnerung an diesen Traum ließ sie Lächeln und zugleich legte sich eine Schwere auf ihr Herz, die das Lächeln in wenigen Sekunden verschwinden ließ. Das war es. Nur ein Traum. Nur ihre Wunschvorstellung.

Sie spürte eine Bewegung neben sich und der starke Arm, der beschützerich um sie lag, zog sie noch näher an die Brust des Mannes hinter ihr. Sie atmete innerlich zitternd ein. Alles nur ein Traum. Tränen bildeten sich unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere.

Ron vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, sie spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Leise entkamen die Tränen ihren Lidern und flossen ihre Wangen hinab, bevor sie auf das Kissen tropften.  
"Morgen.", grummelte er hinter ihr und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie dürfte jetzt ihre Beherrschung nicht verlieren. Wenn er wüsste, dass sie weinte...

"Morgen.", flüsterte sie, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihre tränenerstickte Stimme nicht hören, doch ihr Körper verriet sie. Bevor sie auch nur die Hälfte des Wortes ausgesprochen hatte, entkam ihrer Kehle ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

Sie spürte, wie er sich hinter ihr anspannte und sie tat es ihm gleich. "O Gott, bitte, es tut mir leid. Bitte.", sagte sie und kugelte sich zusammen, versuchte verzweifelt aus seinem stählenden Griff zu entkommen, aus Angst, er würde wieder zu schlagen. "Bitte, dass wollte ich nicht. Lass mich los, bitte."

Er stützte sich hinter ihr auf seinem Ellenbogen ab, um einen besseren Blick auf sie werfen zu können. Rein aus Reflex riss sie ihre Arme über den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. "Bitte, schlag mich nicht."

Eine Hand griff nach ihrem Arm und sie konnte nichts gegen den verzweifelten Schrei tun, der ihrem Mund entkam. Erschrocken zuckte die Hand zurück und sie spürte, wie die Matratze nachgab. Er musste sich hingesetzt haben. Jetzt war alles zu spät. "Bitte nicht! ich mache alles. Bitte!"

Irgendwo in der Ferne wurde eine Türe aufgerissen. "Was ist los?" Irgendwie kannte sie die Stimme, aber unter ihrer plötzlichen Panik, konnte sie sie niemandem zu ordnen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich..." Diese Stimme. Sie kannte sie auch. Aber... Wieder eine Hand und dieses Mal auf ihrem Haar. So sanft. Seit wann war Ron so? Aber wer war die andere Person in ihrem Zimmer? Harry? "Hermine?" Die Stimme war sanft und besorgt und sie begann beruhigend auf sie einzureden, während sich eine andere Hand auf ihren Arm legte. Doch diese Hand gehörte nicht dem, der zu ihr Sprach. Die Hand auf ihrem Haar war deutlich Wärmer. Und desto länger er auf sie einsprach und die Hände ihr beruhigend über Arm und Haaren strich, desto mehr beruhigte sie sich, bis sie schließlich gänzlich aufhörte zu weinen.

"Hermine? Hermine, ist alles okay?"

Langsam hob sie den Arm von ihrem Kopf und drehte ihr Gesicht zu der Person, die mit ihr Sprach. Rote Haare, Sommersprossen. Aber keine braunen Augen. Es waren saphirblaue, die in ihre sahen. So schön. "Fred?", presste sie hervor und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso Fred? Wo war Ron?

Die Person über ihr nickte und bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und ihre Arme um seinen Hals geworfen. Fast schon wieder weinend, aber dieses Mal vor Erleichterung, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. "Es tut mir so leid."

"Schsch... Nicht. Es ist okay.", sagte er leise und strich ihr in leichten Kreisen über ihren Rücken.

Erneut gab die Matratze hinter ihr nach und erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Ein Gesicht, fast so gleich wie das, was zu Fred gehörte, sah sie an.

"George..."

Sie holte erleichtert Luft, als sie plötzlich ganz realisierte, dass es die beiden Zwillinge waren, die bei ihr waren und nicht Ron. "Es war kein Traum.", sagte sie plötzlich und ein Lächeln brach auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Es war kein Traum!"

"Hermine, was ist passiert?", wollte George wissen und legte ihr eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

"Ich..." Sie schlug die Augen nieder und legte ihre Hände in ihren Schoß. "Ich hab gedacht, dass gestern alles nur ein Traum war. Und als Fred, mich angesprochen hat... Ich habegedacht, er wäre Ron und..."

"Du hast geweint. Wieso? Und warum hast du plötzlich eine solche Angst gehabt?", wollte er leise wissen.

"Ich habe geweint, weil ich dachte, es sei nur ein Traum. Und als du gehört hast, dass ich weine... Wenn Ron, das gewesen wäre... Er hätte... Er hätte..." Sie begann zu zittern und Fred zog sie wieder in seine Arme.

"Sch... Nicht, Hermine. Du weißt, wir tun dir nichts. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Leichte nickte sie, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder schloss und sich entspannte. Fred hatte Recht. Sie wusste, sie war im Moment nirgendwo so sicher, wie bei diesen beiden. Sollte Harry das herausfinden, er würde ihr nicht glauben. Auch wenn sie seine beste Freundin war, sie wusste, Ron würde bei ihm immer zuerst kommen. Und sie konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er nichts schlechtes in seinem besten Freund sehen konnte.

"Hast du Hunger, Hermine?", wollte George wissen und sie nickte wieder. "Dann komm." Er hielt ihr lächelnd und auffordernd eine Hand entgegen, die sie mit einem dankbare Lächeln ergriff und ließ sich von ihm vom Bett ziehen.

"Ich komme gleich nach.", sagte Fred und sie nickte, als sie sich auch schon von George aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche führen ließ.

"Setz dich.", sagte er und deutete auf einen Stuhl, während er Pfanne und Eier holte. Sie sah zu, wie er die Eier und Speck brat und sie ihr auf einen Teller legte, bevor er ihr diesen auf den Tisch stellte. "Bon Appetit.", sagte er und lachte.

"Danke, George.", sagte sie und griff nach ihrer Gabel.

"Ah.", sagte er und machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung. "Nichts wofür du mir danken brauchst, Herm." Er ließ sich in den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen und sah ihr vorsichtig beim essen zu, bis sie schließlich die Gabel nieder legte und ihn genauso musterte.

"Ich meine es ernst, George.", sagte sie schließlich leise. "Ich rede nicht nur vom Essen, weißt du? Ich hatte solche Angst, dass man mir nicht glauben würde... Es tut gut zu wissen, dass ich doch Freunde habe, die für mich da sind."

"Was soll das heißen, Hermine? Du hast nicht nur mich und Fred. Da ist noch Ginny und Harry, Luna und Neville, Fleur und-"

"George.", unterbrach sie ihn und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf. "Glaubst du Harry würde Ron jemals den Rücken zu drehen. Harry? Und Ginny. Sie ist mit Harry verheiratet. Sie wird immer zu Harry halten. Molly? Du weißt, dass sie immer die Seite ihrer Kinder wählen wird. Deine anderen Brüder sind wie meine eigenen für mich aber... ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren werden. Und ich habe Angst, euch alle zu verlieren. Es würde eine Kettenreaktion geben, an der ich am Ende ganz alleine wäre." Traurig senkte sie den Blick und schloss die Augen. "Ich liebe euch doch alle und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, euch zu verlieren. Nicht noch, nachdem ich meine eigenen Eltern-"

"Hermine." George ergriff ihre Hand, die still auf dem Tisch lag. "Du wirst uns nicht verlieren. Hör zu, du weißt, dass ich dich nicht anlügen werde, deswegen kann ich nicht sagen, wie meine Brüder darauf reagieren, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass du nie alleine am Ende dieser Kettenreaktion stehen wirst, wenn es eine geben würde. Du weißt, dass Fred und ich immer bei dir sein werden."

"Wieso? Ich meine... Wieso solltet ihr Riskieren euch mit eurer Familie zu zerstreiten? Und du? Wieso du? Ich meine, ich war dir nie besonders nahe..."

"Auch wenn du es glaubst oder nicht, Hermine.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Du warst und wirst immer eine Schwester für mich sein. Und ich habe gesehen, wie Ron mit dir spricht und was ich heute Morgen gesehen habe, lässt mich nur erahnen, was er mit dir macht. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde glauben, du würdest dir das alles ausdenken? Und verdammt, Hermine, du hast mich gerettet."

Verwirrt zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Du hast Fred gerettet und damit auch mich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne ihn überlebt hätte. Er ist, so kitschig wie das jetzt auch klingt, ein Teil von mir. Und ich werde dir auf immer Dankbar sein, dass du getan hast, was du getan hast. Und jetzt habe ich endlich die Gelegenheit dir all das zurückzugeben."

"George..."

"Hör zu..." Er brach ab und schaute zur Tür. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen kann, aber... Fred wird dich niemals verlassen. Nie. Hörst du?"

"Ich-"

"Ei!", sagte ein lachender Fred, als er in die Küche trat und sich neben Hermine fallen ließ. "Morgen, Bruder."

George lächelte und ließ Hermines Hand los.

**XxXxX**

"Hey."

Überrascht sah sie auf und in die lächelnden Augen von Fred, der mit seinen Armen auf der Theke lag, hinter der sie saß und eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher las.

"Hey.", sagte sie sanft und lächelte ebenfalls zurück. Ihr Tag war bis jetzt, so ereignislos, wie er auch sein mochte, der beste in einer sehr langen Zeit gewesen. Sie dürfte sich ausruhen, lesen und brauchte sich keine Sorgen darum zu machen, ob auch alles an seinem richtigen Platz war. Endlich, nach all der Zeit, hatte sie das erste Mal keine Angst mehr, dass, wenn ihr Mann nach Hause kam, sie geschlagen wurde oder schlimmeres. Fred und George hatten sie in Ruhe gelassen und das Thema war seit dem Morgen nicht mehr angesprochen wurden. Sie war froh darum, aber sie wusste auch, sie würde ihnen nun alles sagen, wenn sie fragen würden.

"Was liest du da?", fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf ihr Buch.

Lächelnd sah sie auf das Objekt in ihrem Schoß hinunter und hob die Schultern. "Zeit im Wind. Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsbücher."

"Ein Muggelbuch?", wollte Fred mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen.

"Ja. Meine Mutter hat es mir zu meinem zwölften Geburtstag geschenkt.", sagte sie leise und strich über den Einbund. "Deswegen sieht es auch schon etwas zerlesen aus."

"Worum geht es da?", wollte er wissen und schwang sich auf die Theke.

Hermine lachte. "Solltest du nicht arbeiten? Außerdem würde dich der Inhalt nicht Interesseieren." , sagte sie und sah sich im Laden um. Es war Nachmittag und die Zeit, indem der Laden praktisch überfüllt war, war vorbei.

"Nah... George kommt auch ein paar Minuten ohne mich klar. Woher willst du wissen, dass es mich nicht interessiert?", sagte er und zog herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Weil es praktisch ein Mädchenbuch ist, wie du es so gerne auslegst.", sagte sie und sah lächelnd zu ihm auf.

"Erzähl es mir trotzdem. Bitte.", schmollte er und diese Augen, die plötzlich so bittend auf sie hinuntersahen brachen ihren Widerstand. Diese verdammten Augen.

"Es ist nichts besonderes. Ein cooler und beliebter Highschool Schüler verliebt sich in ein unscheinbares Mädchen, dass auch noch die Tochter des Pfarrers ist. Die Liebe zwischen den beiden ist so stark, dass sie tatsächlich Berge versetzen kann. Nur... ist Jamie krank, sie hat Leukämie. Aus Angst, nicht mehr genug Zeit zu haben, versucht Landon ihr alle Wünsche zu erfüllen und bittet sie schließlich ihn zu heiraten. Nach einem Jahr voller Liebe stirbt sie dann." Sie sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. "Mehr ist da wirklich nicht. Es ist nur das..." Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und sie sah fast schon traurig auf das Buch.

Fred sagte nichts, sondern wartete einfach. Es war, als würde er ständig wissen, was er sagen oder wann er warten sollte. Er wusste einfach immer, was das richtige für sie war und sie dankte ihm dafür.

"Es ist wunderschön geschrieben und... ab und zu, wenn ich mitten drin bin, dann... Ich frage mich manchmal, ob ich auch so etwas haben könnte, weißt du? Jemanden, der mich wirklich liebt, wie Landon seine Jamie." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah mit roten Wangen zu Fred auf. "Vergiss, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Es ist Schwachsinn."

"Nein, das ist es nicht.", widersprach er sofort und Hermine sah überrascht auf. "So unglaublich das jetzt auch für dich klingt, aber ich verstehe dich. Und wenn du das Buch so gerne liest, dann tu es und rechtfertige dich nicht bei anderen darüber."

Hermine nickte und wandte sich ihrem Buch zu, während Fred in das seiner Bestellungen sah. "Ron hat es mir verboten.", sagte sie nach einer Weile plötzlich, als sie die nächsten drei Seiten gelesen hatte. Fred sah von seinem Buch auf und ein fragender Ausdruck stand in seinem hübschen Gesicht. "Ron hatte mir verboten, das Buch zu lesen. Deswegen."

"R-Ron hat es dir verboten?", fragte er absolut perplex und sah auf seine brünette Freundin hinunter.

"Ja. Fast das lesen generell.", flüsterte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Fred hatte das Buch auf Seite gelegt und widmete sich nun wieder voll und ganz ihr. Wieder sagte er nichts, sondern ließ sie einfach reden. Es war, als wüsste er, dass sie jemanden zum zuhören brauchte und Fred... Fred war jemand, dem man alles erzählen konnte. Der immer zuhörte. Und er war ein noch viel größerer Tröster.

"Er sagte, man könnte keine Frau lieben, die lesen würde. Also kam ich eines Nachmittags in die Wohnung und all meine Bücher waren fort. Ich hatte zum Glück dieses hier bei mir. ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn er mir das hier genommen hätte."

Plötzlich war Freds Hand in ihrem Haar und seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn. Warm und sanft. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich gegen ihn fallen, als Fred seine Arme um sie legte und sie in eine Umarmung zog.  
"Ich werde dir jetzt mal etwas sagen und du wirst mir genau zu hören, Hermine Granger. Egal-"

"Es ist Weasley.", unterbrach sie ihn. "Hermine Weasley."

oOoOoO

Fred schloss die Augen. _Hermine Weasley_. Wie sehr er sich wünschte sie würde wegen ihm diesen Namen tragen, stattdessen war es wegen seinem kleinen Bruder. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er Hermine alles angetan hatte. Und der Spruch, dem Hermine ihm erst gerade gesagt hatte, war absolut hirnverbrannt, wenn er das so sagen dürfte. Hermine war Hermine. Ob mit oder ohne Buch. Doch nur mit Buch war sie _seine _Hermine. Sie war so genauso, wie er sie liebte. Und er wollte nicht, dass sie sich je gegen ihren Willen veränderte.

"Nein, es ist Hermine Granger. Also hör jetzt genau zu."

Er spürte sie nicken.

"Egal, was Ron dir gesagt hat, Hermine. Es ist Blödsinn. Wir kennen dich alle immer mit einem Buch und genauso lieben wir dich, hörst du? Was Ron sagt ist nichts weiter als eine Lüge. Er hat dich gezwungen, dich für ihn zu verändern." Er spürte, wie Hermine sich in seine Arbeitsrobe krallte und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. "Hör nicht auf, die Hermine zu sein, die wir kennen, okay? Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du irgendwann den Mann findest, der dich genauso liebt, wie du bist. Der dich auf Händen tragen wird. So, wie du es verdienst." Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dieser Mann zu sein, doch er würde sie zu nichts zwingen. Wollte sie ihn nur als ihren Freund, dann würde er das bleiben. Es war besser als nichts.

"Danke, Fred.", hörte er sie flüstern und als Antwort strich er ihr durchs Haar.

"Vergiss das, was er zu dir gesagt hat, okay?"

"Kann... Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?", wollte sie leise wissen, als sie sich von ihm entfernte und eine verräterische Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen.

"Was immer du willst."

"Glaubst du..." Sie wandte den Blick ab, lockerte aber nicht den Griff an seiner Robe. "Glaubst du, dass Ron auch vorher gelogen hat? Glaubst du, er hat mich nie geliebt, sondern nur so getan?"

"Hermine..." Er war sprachlos. Vollkommen sprachlos. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er darüber nicht nachgedacht, aber so wie es aussah, Hermine um so mehr. Er wusste nicht, was sein bescheuerter Bruder dachte oder was in seinem kranken Kopf vor sich ging. Ron war nicht Fred. Aber konnte man jemanden lieben und ihn danach wie einen Sklaven, wie Dreck behandeln? Ging das? Wenn man jemanden unendlich liebte... Als er zu Hermine herunter sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihr nie eine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben könnte. Doch genauso wusste er, dass er ihr niemals weh tun könnte. Würde sie irgendwann sehen, was er für sie empfand und sich für eine Beziehung entscheiden, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie die glücklichste Frau auf Erden war.

Überrascht über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Merlin, wurde er kitschig. "Ich kann dir keine Antwort auf deine Frage geben, Hermine. So sehr, wie ich es auch wollte."

"Ich habe gedacht, er würde es ernst meinen. Damals. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich in einen Menschen so sehr irren kann.", erklärte sie leise und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

"Wir haben uns beide geirrt, Hermine.", gab er genauso leise zu und strich ihr durch ihre braunen Locken.


	10. Ein unvergesslicher Tag

Und hier das nächste Chap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

**Evelin-heart:** _Ja, die arme Hermine... Aber hey, ich bin mir sich Fred kann ihr wieder zeigen, was es heißt, glücklich zu sein. ;-)  
__**  
**_**Hermine Jane Potter:**_ Und hier das nächste Chap :-D Es war echt nicht mehr viel was gemacht werden musste. Und freut mich, dass dir das letzte auch so gut gefallen hat... Und das Buch. Ja, dass gibt es. __Zeit im Wind__ ist von __Nicholas Sparks__ (Ein sehr guter Schriftsteller). Im originalen heißt es __A Walk to remember.__ Der Film dazu __Nur mit dir__ erwähne ich auch gerne. Er ist einer meiner Lieblingsfilme und auch das Buch ist nur zu empfehlen.  
Ah... ja... Die Sache mit den Augen... :-D Ich weiß, dass Ron eigentlich braune Augen hat - und die Farbe ist auch sehr schön :-D -, aber muss ich sagen, dass ich Freds Augenfarbe vieeeel schöner finde und ich brauchte einen großes Kontrast :-D  
So und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Chap._

* * *

**Ein unvergesslicher Tag**

"Hermine!"

Erschrocken ließ sie ihren Kochlöffel fallen, als die Wohnungstür aufgeschlagen und ein aufgeregter Fred in die Küche stürmte. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag verspritzte der Löffel die rote Tomatensuppe über den ganzen Boden und den Schränken.

"Bei Merlin, Fred.", sagte Hermine außer Atem und griff sich an die Brust. "Bitte, mach das nie wieder. Ich hab gedacht Voldemort wäre höchst persönlich hier aufgetaucht." Nicht, dass er das je machen könnte. Er war bereits seit Jahren tot und dieses Mal hoffentlich für immer.

"Sorry, Mia.", sagte er und hob den Löffel auf. Mia. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum er sie so nannte, im Laufe der letzten zwei Wochen, die sie nun schon bei den Zwillingen verbrachte, war er schließlich von Herm auf Mia gekommen. Und sie musste zugeben, Mia gefiel ihr um einiges besser. Nicht zu Letzt, weil sie die Art, wie er es sagte, so sehr liebte.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Mittag, Mr Weasley. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Sie heute bereits so früh schon wieder hier zu sehen?", fragte sie förmlich und wandte sich wieder den Töpfen auf dem Herd zu.

Fred lachte. "Ich habe nachgdacht.", begann er und Hermine zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Und mir ist eine spitzen Idee gekommen."

"Eine spitzen Idee? Wofür?", wollte sie wissen und wusch sich am Becken die Hände, bevor sie diese mit einem Küchentuch abtrocknete und sich wieder Fred zu wandte. "Für eines eurer neuen Produkte?"

"Nein, nein. Etwas ganz anderes.", sagte er und griff nach ihren Händen. "Etwas, um dich endlich mal komplett auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

"Mich? Auf andere Gedanken bringen? Worüber denke ich denn nach?", wollte sie wissen und lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

Fred seufzte. "Wirklich. Tu nicht so, als würdest du glauben, ich wüsste es nicht."

"Was denn, Fred?", sagte sie und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, was du denkst, aber mir geht's gut. So gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr."

"Ja... Aber... Du denkst immer noch zu viel über ihn nach.", sagte er und senkte den Kopf, bevor er sie unter seinen dichten schwarzen Wimpern wieder ansah. Er war so schön. Sie verstand nicht, wieso sie ihm damals keinen Blick geschenkt hatte.

"Fred...", stöhnte sie und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

"Hermine."

"Wirklich? Was verlangst du von mir? Dass ich das alles von heute auf morgen vergesse?", wollte sie wissen und ging ins Wohnzimmer, mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs standen die Töpfe auf dem Tisch.

"Nein, aber wenigstens für ein paar Stunden und genau deshalb gehen wir heute weg.", sagte er und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen.

"Wir? Heute? Wohin?"

"Ja, ja und verrate ich nicht.", antwortete er und lächelte sie an. "Vertrau mir einfach, okay?"

Hermine lächelte. Sicher vertraute sie ihm. Wie auch nicht? "Was soll ich denn anziehen?"

"Heißt das, du kommst mit?", wollte er überrascht wissen.

"Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?", wollte sie spielerisch wissen und stellte sich nur einen Meter vor ihn. "Ich wette mit dir, du würdest mich nach draußen zerren, wenn ich nein sagen würde."

"Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.", seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du brauchst eine Hose und feste Schuhe. Der Rest ist egal."

"Eine Hose und feste Schuhe?", fragte sie und sah ihn skeptisch an, bevor sie die Schultern hob und sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte. Fred war so selbstlos gewesen und hatte ihr das Zimmer überlassen. Nicht, dass sie es gewollt hätte, aber Fred hatte darauf bestanden. Als sie das Zimmer betrat holte sie tief Luft und schloss lächelnd die Augen. Das Zimmer roch nach ihm und es sah so sehr nach ihm aus. Es war der Wahnsinn. Fast schon fröhlich hüpfend ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und griff nach einer engen Jeans und einem Top.

"Schuhe...", murmelte sie vor sich hin und suchte im Schrank nach ein paar passenden. Fred hatte sich nach wenigen Tagen, die sie bei ihnen gewesen war, bereit erklärt, ihre und Rons Wohnung zu betreten und ihre Sachen zu holen. Sie hatte wirklich versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Wirklich. Sie hatte sich sogar an ihn gekrallt, weil sie wusste, er würde nicht mit ihr zusammen zur Wohnung apparieren. Und natürlich sprang George ihr in den Rücken. Er hatte sie fast gewaltsam von Fred wegziehen und sie festhalten müssen, damit der andere aparieren konnte. Die nächste halbe Stunde war sie wie ein nervöser Tiger hinter Gittern auf und abgelaufen und war fast umgekommen vor Sorge um Fred.

"Hermine, beruhig dich. Wir reden hier von Ron und nicht Voldemort persönlich.", hatte George ihr gesagt und Hermine hatte nur die Augen verdreht.

Wenige Minuten nach diesem sehr vielversprechenden Gespräch war Fred mit einem Lächeln und ihren Sachen wieder im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht.

"Hab ich euch gefunden.", sagte sie und holte sich somit aus ihren Erinnerungen, als sie nach ein paar Turnschuhen griff. "Ich hoffe die sind in Ordnung. Was Fred wohl wieder vor hat?"

"Hermine?", ertönte seine Stimme und er klopfte leicht, bevor er das Zimmer betrat.

"Geht das?", wollte sie wissen und drehte sich einmal für ihn.

"Genau richtig. Darf ich?", sagte er und hielt ihr seinen Arm entgegen.

"Was ist mit dem Essen?"

"Wir essen heute nicht hier. Und wenn, George wird sich sicher freuen.", sagte er lachend und deutete mit seinem Kopf noch einmal auf seinen Arm. Dieses Mal ergriff sie ihn. "Halt dich gut fest."

**XxX**

Mit einem lauten _Plop_ tauchten die beiden auf einem Sonnenüberfluteten Feld wieder auf. Sie wusste, wo sie war. Die Klippe! Die Klippe in der Nähe von Shell Kottage! Schnell wandte sie sich um und sah über das glitzernde, klare, blaue Meer. Die Wiese unter ihren Füßen war weich, die Bäume des Waldes weiter hinten wehten leicht im sachten Wind. Es war so viel schöner, als an dem Abend, an dem sie alleine hier gewesen und nur ein paar Meter, von der Stelle auf die sie jetzt stand, zusammengebrochen war.

Fred währenddessen betrachtete sie ganz genau. Die Sonne verfing sich in ihrem Haar und spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, brachte beides zum leuchten. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, als sie sich fast ehrfürchtig umsah. Sollte er sie in diesem Moment beschreiben, fiel ihm nur ein Wort ein. Wunderschön. Wenn er nur könnte, würde es sie jetzt küssen. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte Hermine in so vielen Wegen und Arten verletzt... Er würde warten, bis sie bereit war, bis sie geheilt war.

Sie wirbelte mit großen, treuen Augen zu ihm herum, war bereit etwas zu sagen. Aber wie kam es, dass sie das beste noch gar nicht gesehen hatte? Das, wofür er sie eigentlich hierher gebracht hatte. Leicht lächelte er auf sie hinunter und zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

"Oh, Fred, das ist einfach unglaublich. Wie-"

Nun lachte er leicht und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Hermine, das beste hast du doch noch gar nicht gesehen...", gab er zurück und sah an ihr vorbei und einen kleinen Hügel hinunter.

Hermine sah ihn mit fragenden Augen an, doch bevor sie im Stande dazu war, ihre Frage in Worte zu fassen, war ein lauten Wiehern zu hören. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie sich langsam in die Richtung des Geräuschs umdrehte. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft. Das... Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das... "Oh...mein...Gott...", hauchte sie und rieb sich die Augen, in der Hoffnung nicht zu träumen. Wie lange war es her, seitdem sie diese Kreaturen gesehen hatte? Es kam ihr vor, wie ihr ganzes Leben. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nur ein paar Jahre waren. "Fred..."

Wieder lächelte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Na komm schon.", sagte er und zog sie zu den vielleicht zwei schönsten Pferden, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Mit einem bewundernden Blick, blieb Hermine von den beiden grasenden Tieren stehen und biss sich auf die Lippe. War das Fred? Hatte er das alles geplant? Ein Kloß machte sich in ihrem Hals breit, als sie an den Rothaarigen neben ihr dachte und daran, welche Mühe er sich gab.

Beide Pferde hoben fast gleichzeitig den Kopf und sahen sie an. Ihre großen treuen Augen blitzten sie an. Sie sahen fast aus wie Zwillinge. Ihr kastanienbraunes Fell glänzte in der Sonne, während ihr pechschwarzer Schweif und ihre Mähne im leichten Wind wehten.

Eines der Pferde, das zu ihrer linken, wieherte plötzlich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, bevor es sie langsam an stupste, sie leise aufforderte es zu streicheln.

"Darf ich vorstellen...", begann Fred, als Hermine begann den Hals der Stute zu streicheln. "Das hier ist Carisma. Der rechte hier ist Rubence."

Also hatte Fred doch alles arrangiert. Oh... Fred... Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie würde jetzt nicht weinen. Nicht, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, welche Mühe er sich für sie gab. "Woher...", begann sie brach aber ab. Hatte Fred auch den Kloß gehört?

Verwirrt zog der Rothaarige seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Weinte sie? Aber wieso...? "Sie gehören Bill und Fleur.", antwortete er leise und betrachtete sie genauer. Mochte sie es nicht? "Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und ließ seine Hände auf ihren Schultern nieder. Wieso sprach sie nicht mit ihm?

Doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah dann lächelte zu ihm auf. "Sie sind wunderschön, Fred. Aber wie kannst du sie auseinander halten? Sie sehen beide identisch aus. Vom Fell bis zu den einzelnen weißen Huf."

Fred, nun wieder etwas erleichtert, beantwortete ihre Frage nur zu gerne. "Nein, schau dir Carismas Stern genau an.", sagte er und sie tat, was er von ihr wollte, bis sie schließlich erkannte, was er meinte.

"Ihr Stern sieht aus, wie ein Blitz. Fast wie der von Harry.", sagte sie leise und hob ihre Hand zur besagten Stelle.

"Und? Hast du Lust?", fragte er und sah sie abwartend an. Er hoffte nur zu sehr, wie würde bejahen...

"Was? Oh... du meinst...Ich darf wirklich?", hauchte sie und falls es möglich war, leuchteten ihre Augen noch mehr, als sie über ihre Schulter in seine sah. Sie sah unglaublich aus.

Er lachte leise. "Sicher. Deswegen sind sie hier."

"Oh, Fred..." War alles, was sie sagen konnte. Zu überwältigt von all dem. Wie hatte sie ihn nur verdient? Wieso hatte sie nicht vor seinem beinahe Tod gesehen, was für ein großartiger Kerl er war? Wieso hatte sie es nicht früher erkannt? Vielleicht hätte sie sich dann niemals in Ron verliebt... Vielleicht... Vielleicht wäre sie glücklich... mit ihm?

"Dann komm.", sagte er leise und half ihr mit einer flinken Bewegung auf Carismas Rücken, bevor er sich selbst auf den Wallach schwang. "Woran denkst du, Hermine?", wollte er leise wissen, als sie langsam nebeneinander ritten.

Hermines Blick huschte in seine Richtung. "An nichts. Ich... überlege nur...", hauchte sie und senkte ihren Blick, sich klar bewusst, dass sie log.

"Du lügst.", hauchte er und sah sie mit strengen Augen an. "Hermine, was ist es?"

"Es ist nichts. Wirklich nicht, Fred. Wieso?", fragte sie, um von seiner Frage abzulenken.

Im ersten Moment schien er verwirrt, bis sich Erkenntnis in seinen Augen zeigte. "Du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass du das reiten liebst, es aber schon lange nicht mehr getan hast... Ich habe gedacht, es würde dich freuen.", erklärte er ehrlich.

"Das tut es auch. Wirklich, Fred. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel es mir bedeutet.", sagte sie und sah ernst in seine Augen. "Es tut gut, wieder auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu sitzen. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass ich den Rest vergessen kann, wenn ich auf einem Pferd sitze. Das all meine Sorgen für diese Zeit verschwinden und es nichts anderes gibt. Und wenn ich dann galoppiere und der Wind um mir rum jagt, habe ich das Gefühl frei zu sein. Von alles und jedem.", gab sie ehrlich zu und schaute wieder nach vorne.

"Wieso hast du dann aufgehört?", wollte er leise wissen. "Wieso hast du mit etwas aufgehört, dass du so sehr liebst, was dich so lebendig werden lässt?"

Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie die Tränen bereits hier ihren Augäpfeln brennen spürte. Wieso stellte er immer wieder die richtigen Fragen? Dinge, über die sie reden musste, es auch wollte, aber Angst hatte, es preis zu geben? Und wieso empfand sie jedes Mal das Gefühl, ihm alles sagen zu wollen? Sie senkte den Kopf und sah in die andere Richtung, wandte ihr Gesicht komplett von ihm ab, aus Angst, ihre Tränen würden entkommen und er könnte sie sehen. "Ron... Er hat es mir verboten.", flüsterte sie schließlich und biss sich auf ihre zitternde Unterlippe.

"Was?", fragte er erschrocken und seine Augen blitzten mit reiner Wut auf. Dieser Bastard!

"Er war der Meinung, dass es zu gefährlich war, das Pferde stinken und keine Frau von ihm, sollte sich damit abgeben. Er hat den Gedanken, dass ich alleine in einem Stall wäre, gehasst.", erklärte sie leise. "Ich habe es versucht... aber er hat mich aufgehalten."

Fred biss die Zähne zusammen, als er sich vorstellte, wie sein kleiner Bruder sie aufgehalten hatte. Er knurrte. Lag es an ihm oder hatte sein kleiner Bruder Hermine alles verboten und genommen, was sie immer geliebt hatte? Bevor die Wut überhand gewinnen konnte, griff er in ihre Zügel und brachte beide Pferde zum stehen. "Denk nicht mehr daran, ja? Das ist Vergangenheit. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich noch einmal verletzt.", sagte er und sah ihr tief in ihre wunderschönen, dunklen Augen. Augen, die so viel Schmerz zeigten, dass es ihm Magenschmerzen verursachte. "Und weißt du, wie wir ihn komplett aus unseren Köpfen vertreiben können?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte irgendetwas vor. Nur was? Sie Grinsen, dass plötzlich auf sein Gesicht ausbrach sprach förmlich Bände. Wenn sie nur wüsste-

"Dann pass mal auf!", schrie er und trat dem Wallach in die Seiten. Auf Kammandor raste er an ihr vorbei und den nächsten Hügel hinunter.

"Hey!", schrie sie, lachte dann aber und jagte mit Carisma hinterher.

"Wer zu Letzt am Strand ankommt, muss morgen kochen!", rief Fred über seine Schulter zurück und genoss den Anblick von ihrem nun wieder aufgeweckten Blick.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Sie saß endlich wieder auf einem Pferd, etwas, dass sie seit ihrer Kindheit geliebt hatte! Und sie hatte das Fred zu verdanken. Fred, ihr bester Freund, der lachend nur wenige Meter vor ihr die Wiese entlang preschte. Der Wind schoss durch ihr Haar und streichelte ihr Gesicht, während sie die starken Beine von Carisma unter sich spürte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie fliegen, als sie mit dem Wind lief. Endlich war sie wieder frei, wie die alte Hermine Granger. So, wie sie es immer wollte. All ihre Sorgen mit Ron waren vergessen, als sie ihre Augen schloss und sich nur auf Carismas Bewegungen, den Wind und Freds Lachen vor ihr konzentrierte.

"Hermine, komm schon!", rief Fred ihr zu und sie gab Carisma das Kommando schneller zu laufen. In wenigen Sekunden hatte sie zu Fred aufgeschlossen, der sie mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.  
Und Hermine fühlte sich zum ersten Mal wieder glücklich.

**XxX**

"Ron, wo ist Hermine?", wurde er nun schon zum zehnten Mal an diesem Abend gefragt.

"Fragt doch Fred und George.", knurrte er und Molly sah verwirrt zu ihrem besagten Sohn. Sein Zwilling fehlte genauso wie Hermine. Ob...?

"George?", fragte diese und der Angesprochene seufzte laut. Was sollte er sagen? Hermine wohnt bei uns, weil dein kleiner Sohn versucht hat, sie zu vergewaltigen und sie missbraucht hat? Er konnte sich nur zu gut die Katastrophe ausmalen, die daraufhin passieren würde.

"Hermine ist mit Fred wohin. Er wollte ihr etwas zeigen. Mehr weiß ich nicht.", sagte er leise und widmete sich wieder seiner Suppe. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wo die beiden hin waren. Fred hatte ihm lediglich gesagt, dass er Hermine etwas ablenken wollte und eine Überraschung für sie hatte.

"Und warum weißt du davon nichts?", wollte Ginny wissen und Georges Blick huschte in ihre Richtung. Sie wusste etwas. oder vermutete etwas. Ein amüsiertes Funkeln schlich sich in seine Augen. Oh, wenn Ginny es bemerkt hatte, gab es für Ron kein Morgen mehr. Sie war genauso furchteinflößend wie seine Mutter. Geschah Ron aber auch ganz Recht.

Ron funkelte seine kleine Schwester wütend an und verschränkte die Arme. "Es interessiert mich halt nicht, was sie alles mit _Fred_ macht.", spie er aus und alle Köpfe am Tisch ruckten in seine Richtung.

George hätte sich am liebsten selbst gegen die Stirn gehauen. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein? Rons Ton gerade hatte sich angehört, als würden Hermine und Fred... Naja...

"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa...?", sagte Ginny und sah ihn mit spitzen Lippen und schmalen Augen an. Ja, Ginny, zeig's ihm!

"Du hast dich angehört, als würdest du glauben, dass Hermine dich mit Fred betrügt.", schloss Harry und zog die Augenbrauen so weit hoch, dass sie unter seinem schwarzen Haar verschwanden. "Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder Ron?"

George beobachtete den Jungen eine Zeit. Ob er wirklich zu Ron halten würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste? Vielleicht sollte er es ihm einfach sagen? Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das war ganz alleine Hermines Sache. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Aber Hermine zu unterstellen, sie würde ihm mit Fred betrügen, nur damit er bei den anderen gut dastand... Hermine!

"Sei nicht so bescheuert!", zischte er seinem kleinen Bruder zu und sprang vom Stuhl. Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass er Fred und Hermine so über den Tisch zog, wenn die beiden nicht einmal da waren, um sich zu verteidigen.

"George?", wollte sein Vater wissen und sah mit besorgtem Blick zu ihm auf.

"Du und ich - wir beide wissen, warum Hermine mit Fred unterwegs ist, Ronald. Und ich warne dich. Solltest du auch nur noch einmal etwas so lächerliches behaupten, war es das letzte, was du gesagt hast!"

"George!", schrie seine Mutter und sprang ebenfalls auf. Ihre Augen glänzten. Aber was es war, konnte er nicht ganz deuten. "Was soll das? Ich denke, Ron hat ein Recht darauf so zu denken, wenn Hermine immer nur mit Fred-"

"Glaubst du das?", zischte er nun auch seine Mutter an. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass Hermine so etwas tun würde?"

"Aber, George. Es scheint, als wäre 'Ermine...", begann Fleur wurde aber mit einem wütenden Blick von Ginny unterbrochen. "Isch meinte ja nur..."

"Du hast gar nichts zu meinen, Fleur.", zischte Ginny und sah dann zu Ron. "Fred ist Hermines bester Freund, Ron. Ich habe auch nie eifersüchtig auf sie reagiert, als sie mit dir und Harry ständig unterwegs war."

Nun sprang auch Ron auf. "Denkst du das? Dann verrat mir doch mal, warum sie auch die Nächte dort verbringt."

Mit diesem Satz wurde es im ganzen Fuchsbau still. George Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Dieser Dreckssack. Wenn die anderen nur wüssten...!

**XxX**

"Ich kann nicht mehr.", sagte Hermine lachend, als Fred sie von ihrem Pferd half. Der Abend brach bereits an, der Himmel verfärbte sich langsam in einen orangenen Ton und brachte auch das Meer zum brennen.  
Fred lachte und ließ sich mit Hermine auf den Strand sinken.

"Danke, Fred.", sagte Hermine nach einer Zeit der Stille und sah lächelnd zu ihm herüber. "Ich werde Heute nie vergessen."

Freds Lachen brach und auch das Leuchten verschwand aus seinen wunderschönen Augen. Was hatte sie gesagt, dass ihn so traurig machen konnte? "Fred?", fragte sie und stützte sich auf ihrem Ellenbogen ab, als sie sich leicht aufsetzte und von oben auf ihn hinab sah. Er sah sie nicht an. Stattdessen sah er irgendwo an ihr vorbei und in den leuchtenden Himmel. Es war leise um sie herum, als sie besorgt auf ihn hinunter sah. Nur das Rauschen der Wellen war zu hören und irgendwo in der Ferne hörte sie eine Möwe kreischen.

Fred währenddessen konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht in ihre Augen sehen. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, sehen wie wunderschön sie war und daran erinnert werden, was sein kleiner Bruder ihr alles angetan hatte. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen und erkennen, dass sie nie ihm gehören würde. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Warum hatte er das alles organisiert? Um ihr Lachen wieder zu sehen? Der egoistische Teil in ihm lachte.

"Fred?", sagte sie erneut. "Was auch immer ich getan habe, es tut mir leid." Die Worte drangen an sein Ohr und hatten kaum Möglichkeiten richtig zu verklingen, bevor er sich aufgesetzt, Hermine auf den Boden gedrängt und sich über sie gelehnt hatte.

Sie sah mit großen, braunen Augen zu ihm auf. Aber keinerlei Angst lag in diesen Tiefen. Auch, nachdem er sie so plötzlich, so schroff behandelt hatte. Sie sahen glänzend und nur fragend in seine. Ihr Haar lag wie ein Fächer ausgebreitet auf dem weichen, weißen Sand.

"Mach das nie wieder, hörst du?", hörte er sich selbst sagen und sah mit ernsten Augen auf die Brünette hinunter.

"Was?", hauchte sie und ihre Hände bewegten sich fast wie alleine und legten sich sanft auf seine Arme. Wanderten über seine Schultern zur seiner Brust. Sie konnte seine Muskeln gut durch den leichten Stoff seines Hemdes spüren.

Fred schloss seine Augen und ließ sich in ihre Berührungen fallen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn auf diese Weise berührt. Auch wenn es nur das bisschen war. Jedes Mal waren es nur freundschaftliche Berührungen gewesen. Jetzt gerade... war es anders.

Ihre Hände warten zu seinem Rücken und zogen ihn zu ihr.

Langsam kam er ihrer unausgesprochenen Bitte nach und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Einmal tief Luft holend, versuchte er seine Kontrolle wieder mehr aufzubauen. Wenn sie das weiterhin machte...  
Seine Lippen schienen sich selbstständig zu machen, als er sie langsam auf die Stelle kurz unter ihrem Ohr legte. Er spürte sie unter sich kurz zittern und ihre Finger krallten sich in sein Hemdrücken.  
"Fred...", sagte sie, während seine Lippen ihr Kinn hinauf wanderten. Ihre Hände lösten sich auf seinem Hemd und fanden wieder ihren Weg zu seiner Brust. "Fred..."

Ein klein wenig entfernte er sich von ihr und sah in ihre Augen. Dann lächelte sie zu ihm auf.

Er wusste nicht, was als nächstes passierte. Hatte er die Zeichen falsch gedeutet, hatte sie sich anders entschieden, war es zu schnell? Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich wieder zu ihr hinunter zu beugen und ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen einzunehmen. Doch statt die gewünschte Reaktion, versteifte sie sich unter ihm und ihre Hände auf seiner Brust begannen ihn wegzurücken. "Fred...", keuchte sie und wandte ihr Gesicht ab.  
Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und sah auf sie hinunter, sah zu wie sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und mit tränennassen Augen auf ihn hinunter sah.

"I-Ich kann nicht... Ich... Es tut mir leid.", stammelte sie, bevor sie mit einem lauten Knall verschwand und einen verwirrten und erschrockenen Fred Weasley zurückließ.

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein. *Seufz* Es tut mir wirklich leid.  
Und bitte lasst mir ein Review da,ja? Ich werde mich beeilen, dass nächste Chap auch bald on zu stellen. Ich werde es wenigstens versuchen.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hermine Jane Potter**: _Ja, ich weiß und es tut mir auch leid. Als Leser hasse ich es genauso, als Autor finde ich es lustig. :-D Sorry. Das mit Bill und Fleur wird noch aufgeklärt, aber ich muss sagen, was dir alles auffällt...cool...:-D Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem hier. Lass mir am Ende dann doch wieder ein Review da, ja? Ach und... es gibt endlich mal etwas von Hermine und Ginny ;-)_

* * *

**Cahpter 10**

Mit einem lauten _Plop_ tauchte sie in dem riesigen Feld vor dem Fuchsbau auf. Mit schwerem Herz, sah sie zu dem schiefen Haus empor, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Sie wusste, Ron würde da sein, aber genauso Ginny. Sie konnte nicht zurück, in die Wohnung von Fred und George und so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Sie würde es jedes Mal in den wunderschönen Augen Freds sehen und auch George würde wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Wütend und verzweifelt über sich selbst, griff sie an ihr Haar und zog. Ein erstickter Schrei entkam ihrem Mund, während sie aufstampfte und am liebsten irgendetwas zerstört hätte. Und dann hielt sie inne. Eine lange Zeit stand sie nur da und sah in die Ferne, während die Sonne hinter ihr nun komplett am Horizont verschwand und der Wind ihr sanft durchs Haar strich.

Sie stand wie versteinert da, während ein Gedanke sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wiederholte. Sich wiederholte, als wäre er auf irgendeiner bescheuerten Schallplatte mit einem Sprung und die man nicht ausschalten konnte. Sie hatte bereits etwas zerstört.

_Deine Freundschaft zu Fred_.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein Schluchzen entkam ihren halbgeöffneten Lippen. Doch der Rest von ihr, schien immer noch wie versteinert. Sie dummes, dummes, dummes Schaf! Irgendwann aber gaben auch ihre Beine nach und sie fiel. Schlug sich die Knie an den Steinen und Ästen des Feldes auf und brach in unkontrolliertes Schluchzen.

Ihr Leben war die Hölle. Konnte sie denn nie glücklich werden? Und wieso musste sie dann das wenige Glück, was man ihr schenken wollte, auch noch zerstören? Die Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper und irgendwann gaben auch ihre Hände nach und sie sank komplett zu Boden. Dort wo sie schon seit Jahren hin gehörte. Doch ihr Schluchzen und ihre Schreie waren noch immer zu hören.

**XxX**

"Pscht... wartet mal.", sagte Fleur plötzlich und hielt sich einen Finger vor die Lippen. Wie auf Kommando wurde es im ganzes Fuchsbau still.

Georges Augen wandten sich zu ihr und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Was sollten sie denn bitte hören? Bestimmt nur ein paar Vögel oder andere Tiere, die draußen durchs Gras schlichen.

"Was ist denn?", knurrte Ron. Seit dem Abendessen war er nicht mehr gut drauf. Nun, Pech für ihn und besser für George. Er grinste.

"'Ört ihr das nischt?", wollte sie wissen und sah in die Runde.

George schüttelte den Kopf, strengte aber noch mal seine Ohren an. Eine Zeitlang blieb es zwischen ihnen still und dann hörte er es auch. Es war so herzzerreißend und schmerzhaft, dass er erschrocken zusammen zuckte und seine Tasse vom Tisch stieß. Bei Merlins Barte!

"George?", fragte seine Mutter und sprang erschrocken auf.

"Du 'ast es auch ge'ört!", schrie Fleur triumphierend. "Nischt wa'r?"

Er nickte leicht und wandte seinen Blick ab. Auch wenn der Schrei so verzerrt von Schmerz und Trauer war, konnte er nicht anders als zu wissen, dass er von Hermine kam. Aber wo war Fred? Und Hermine? War sie wirklich irgendwo dort draußen?

"Ich gehe mal nachsehen.", sagte er und stand auf. Besser er als Ron oder jemand anderes, der an Rons Geschichte glaubte. Doch an der Tür hielt er inne. Er wandte sich noch einmal seiner Familie zu, bevor seine Augen auf Ginny fielen. "Kommst du mit?", wollte er leise wissen.

Zuerst schien sie verwirrt und er versuchte ihr mit seinen Augen zu sagen, dass es Hermine war. Irgendwie aber, schien sie zu verstehen und auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich Erkenntnis und Schock zugleich breit. Sie nickte sofort und sprang auf.

"Oh nein!", schrie seine Mutter und wedelte mit ihrem Finger vor Ginny Gesicht herum. "Du wirst nirgendwo hin gehen!" Dann wandte sie sich George zu. "Und du! Ich hätte besseres von dir erwartet, als deine kleine Schwester in Gefahr zu bringen."

Trotz der Umstände erlaubte er sich ein amüsiertes Lachen, dass allerdings so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war. "Wirklich, Mum? Da draußen ist nichts, es wird nur ein verirrtes Tier sein und Ginny hat im Krieg gekämpft. Glaubst du wirklich sie kann sich nicht wehren?", wollte er von ihr wissen und hob herausfordernd seine Augenbrauen.

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber, Mum. George hat Recht. Und ich bin froh, wenn ich ihm helfen kann.", sagte sie und drängte sich an Molly vorbei.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mit gehen.", meinte Harry und stand schon auf, wurde aber von einem feurigen Blick Ginnys wieder zum hinsetzen gezwungen.

George grinste vor sich hin. Es war eindeutig wer die Hosen in dieser Beziehung anhatte und es war eindeutig nicht Harry, der Auserwählte, der Junge, der überlebte.

"Kommst du?", wollte Ginny wissen und er nickte. Zusammen verschwanden sie dann aus der Türe und entfernten sich mit jedem Schritt weiter vom Fuchsbau. "Du meinst also, es ist Hermine?", wollte sie leise wissen und sah sich um.

"Glaubst du an das, was Ron erzählt?", stellte er als eine Gegenfrage und Ginny hielt inne. Mit großen Augen und halb offenem Mund sah sie zu ihm auf. "Nun?"

"Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und ich denke, dass ich sagen darf, dass ich sie sehr gut kenne. Ich würde sagen, ich kenne sie am besten. Aber das wäre dann eine Lüge, wir beide wissen, wer sie am besten kennt. Aber ich kenne sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie Ron immer geliebt hat und Hermine hat ein viel zu gutes Herz, als ihn zu betrügen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was zwischen den beiden passiert, aber ich weiß, dass Fred es tut und etwas sagt mir, dass du es auch tust. Und ich vertraue euch. Und nein, ich glaube kein Wort von dem, was Ron sagt.", sagte sie leise und verschränkte die Arme. "Es wäre nur schön, wenn sie mir vertrauen und es mir sagen würde."

"Du musst ihr Zeit lassen. Sie hat es weder Fred noch mir freiwillig gesagt. Wir haben es mehr oder weniger herausgefunden und sie hat nur noch die Teile zusammengesetzt. Sie wollte es niemandem sagen."

"Also ist wirklich was?", wollte Ginny wissen, als sie erneut ihren Weg aufnahmen, George nickte nur. Er war im Begriff was zu sagen, als erneut ein Schrei die Stille durchbrach, dieses Mal lauter und klarer. Beide zuckten zusammen. "Oh mein Gott, es ist wirklich Hermine.", hauchte Ginny und rannte los, George ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

"Ich dachte, sie wäre mit Fred unterwegs.", sagte Ginny.

"Das war sie auch.", gab George zurück und bliebt wie erstarrt neben Ginny stehen.

Beide sahen erschrocken auf die zusammengerollte und weinende Frau auf dem Boden hinunter und keiner wusste so recht, was er tun sollte.

Irgendwann ließ George sich auf die Knie fallen und legte seine Hände auf Wange und Oberarm von Hermine. Was auch immer passiert war, es hatte Hermine wieder zerbrochen und er machte sich genauso viele Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Hatten sie sich gestritten? "Hermine?", fragte er sanft und strich ihr vorsichtig durchs Haar.

Ginny sah mit großen und erstaunten Augen zu, wie vertraut George mit Hermine umging. Als wären sie sich immer schon nah gewesen. Als wären er und Fred es, die jahrelang ihre beiden besten Freunde gewesen waren. Langsam ließ sie sich neben George nieder und sah weiterhin zu, wie er beruhigend auf sie einsprach.

"Hermine, komm schon... Sch... Es ist alles gut, hörst du? Hermine..." Immer wieder wiederholte er die Worte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob sie gegebenenfalls eine Lüge waren. Und Fred... Wo war Fred... Er versuchte die Sorge um seinen Bruder zu verdrängen, sich erst mal um Hermine zu kümmern, aber was, wenn Fred was zugestoßen war. Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten und er konnte nicht länger nur dort sitzen. Er brauchte Klarheit.

"Ginny?"

"Ja?"

"Du musst für mich hier übernehmen. Ich muss Fred finden.", sagte er leise und stand langsam auf. "Schau, dass du sie beruhigst und bring sie dann ins Haus."

"Und Ron?", wollte sie besorgt wissen.

"Du bist Ginny. Dir wird schon was einfallen. Verfluch ihn von mir aus."

Sie lächelte leicht und beobachtete, wie er sich ein Stückchen von ihr entfernte und dann apparierte.

**XxX**

Ein lauter Knall durchbrach die Stille in der kleinen Wohnung über Weasley's Scherzartikelladen. Wie vom Donnergetroffen sprang ein verzweifelter Fred Weasley von seinem Bett, riss die Türe auf und stürmte zum Wohnzimmer. "Hermine, Merlin-", er hielt inne, sein Gesicht fiel und er senkte den Kopf, "sei Dank.", beendete er leise.

"Fred, was ist passiert?", wollte George sofort wissen und eilte auf ihn zu.

"Nichts. Lass mich einfach.", hauchte er und wandte sich wieder ab, auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer. Versteht ihn nicht falsch, er liebte seinen Bruder, aber manchmal wollte er einfach nur alleine sein. Er hatte immer noch nicht so ganz begriffen, was am Abend zwischen ihm und Hermine passiert war und er hatte sie nirgendwo finden können. Als er gehört hatte, dass jemand in die Wohnung appariert war, hatte er angenommen es sei Hermine.

"Fred...", hauchte George und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, veranlasste Fred dazu, stehen zu bleiben. "Was auch immer passiert ist, es wird wieder in Ordnung."

Fred lachte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dieses Mal nicht." Und dann senkte er wieder sein Gesicht. Am liebsten würde er seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlagen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Er hatte es doch gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass Hermine nicht bereit dazu gewesen war.

"Weißt du, wo sie ist?", wollte George leise wissen.

Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf und seine Schultern fielen nach vorn. Erschrocken nah, George seine Hand zurück und musterte seinen Zwilling wenige Sekunden. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, wie heute. Und oh, Merlin, wann würden die beiden verstehen, was sie einander bedeuteten?

"Komm , ich mach dir erst einmal einen Tee.", sagte er und führte Fred zur Küche, in der er ihn auf einen Stuhl setzte und sich an die Arbeit für einen Tee machte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dank der Hilfe seinen Zauberstabs und setzte die Tasse vor seinem Bruder ab, bevor auch er sich setzte. Er beobachtete, wie Fred langsam zur Tasse griff und diese langsam an seinen Mund setzte und trank. Aber es sah nicht danach aus, als wüsste er wirklich, was er dort tat. Es schien, als wäre er ferngesteuert und hätte gar keine Macht mehr über seinen eignen Körper.

"Ich weiß, wo sie ist.", sagte er schließlich leise und Freds Kopf ruckte hoch.

"Wo? Geht es ihr gut?", wollte er besorgt wissen und stellte die Tasse wieder ab.

"Ich hab sie in der Nähe vom Fuchsbau gefunden. Sie war allerdings genauso mitgenommen, wie du.", flüsterte er.

Fred nickte nur und seufzte erleichtert. Erleichtert, dass sie in Sicherheit und nicht körperlich verletzt war.

"Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist? Hermine war nicht ansprechbar. Ich hab sie noch nie so weinen sehen.", gab er zu und sah seinen Bruder vielsagend an. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er dachte, dass Fred ihr irgendetwas getan hatte oder Fred Schuld war, aber er wollte ihm zu verstehen geben, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und er wissen musste, was geschehen war. Bei Merlin, Fred würde für sie vor einen _Avada Kedavra_ springen. "Du wolltest doch mit ihr an Shell Cottage ausreiten.", gab er zur Hilfe und Fred nickte, während er in seine Tasse sah, abwesend.

"Das haben wir auch und ihr hat es gefallen.", hauchte er nach einer halben Minute und verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Tisch, bevor er seinen Kopf darauf legte.

George zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Fred wollte ihm etwas nicht sagen. "Hör auf so zu tun, als hättest du Voldemort persönlich wiederbelebt und sag mir, was du getan hast. Es kann ja wohl kaum so schlimm sein, wie ihr beide vorgebt. Ihr hattet einen schönen Nachmittag und du liebst sie. Was kann denn da das Problem-"

"Das ist das Problem, George.", zischte Fred und hob seinen Kopf nur ein wenig von seinen Armen, um George mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen.

"Pardon?", fragte George und sah ein wenig verwirrt in das Gesicht seines wütenden Bruders. Allerdings wusste er nicht so ganz, ob die Wut ihm oder Fred selbst galt.

"Das Problem ist, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe und das ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte!", knurrte er und setzte sich blitzschnell gerade, strich sich mit seinen Händen fahrig durchs Haar und verbarg sein Gesicht schließlich wieder in ihnen.

George zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was soll das heißen, du konntest dich nicht mehr-" Er unterbrach sich selbst und starrte seinen verzweifelten Zwillingsbruder an. "Bei Merlin...", hauchte er und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Fred, dass hast du nicht."

Sein Zwilling ließ die Hände von seinem Gesicht fallen und erwiderte seinen Blick. In Freds Augen stand so viel Hass gegen sich selbst, Schmerz und Verzweiflung, dass es ihm selbst schmerzte nur in diese Augen zu sehen.

**XxX**

"Hermine, komm, ja?", sagte Ginny beruhigend, nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, die hysterische Brünette zu beruhigen und half ihr langsam auf. Blätter und Äste hingen in den wildgewordenen Locken der einst feurigen Gryffindor. Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Und sie, als beste Freundin von Hermine, schämte sich, es nicht früher bemerkt zu haben. "Wir bringen dich erst einmal rein ins warme, okay?"

Sofort versteifte sich Hermine und schüttelte wie eine Verrückte den Kopf, als sie sich versuchte aus ihrem Griff zu winden.

"Hermine?", fragte Ginny erschrocken, als ihr Griff um Hermine fester wurde, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte. "Hermine, was ist denn?"

"Ich will nicht. Ich kann nicht.", schluchzte die Brünette und sah mit weitaufgerissenen und ängstlichen Augen zum schiefen Haus empor.

"Was kannst du nicht? Hermine, rede mit mir.", sagte Ginny verzweifelt.

"Ron. Ron ist da, nicht wahr?", wollte sie leise wissen und wandte ihr Blick zu Ginny. Unsicher biss sie sich auf die Lippe und senkte dann den Blick.

Verständnis machte sich in Ginny breit und ihr Griff lockerte sich. Aber warum hatte Hermine eine solche Angst, Ron über den Weg zu laufen. Er war ihr Mann und seit dem sie zehn war einer ihrer besten Freunde. Nicht ganz wissend, was sie tun sollte, sah sie sich um, bis ihr eine Idee kam.

"Was hältst du von einem warmen Bad, Hermine?", wollte Ginny leise wissen. "Mit ganz viel Schaum und Seifenblasen?"

Hermine sah auf. Ihre Tränen waren bereits getrocknet, jetzt aber schien sie so verängstigt wie ein Reh im Licht. "Hier?"

"Nein, bei mir und Harry. Ron ist hier und wird auch heute nicht mehr vorbei kommen." Ginny sah sie abwartend an.

Hermine nickte leicht und mit einem kleinen Lächeln apparierte Ginny sie direkt ins Bad von ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Harry.

"So, setzt dich.", befahl Ginny und deutete auf den Klodeckel. Danach wandte sie sich der Badewanne zu und begann Wasser hineinlaufen zu lassen. "Was hättest du lieber", wollte sie wissen, als sie verschiedene Düfte in der Hand hielt, "Tanne, Lavendel, Zitrone...?"

"Lavendel.", gab Hermine leise zurück und rang ihre Hände.

"Okay.", sagte Ginny, kippte ein wenig von dem Mittel hinein und wandte sich dann zur Tür. "Ich geh dir ein paar Sachen von mir holen. Zieh du dich währenddessen schon einmal aus, ja? Ich bin gleich wieder da." Und damit verschwand sie.

Hermine stand auf und besah sich im Spiegel. Sie sah grauenvoll aus. Ihr Haar sah aus, als hätte sich ein Vogel ein Nest mitten auf ihrem Kopf gebaut, ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen und dunkle Ringe befanden sich unter ihnen. Sie seufzte.

Langsam wand sie sich dem Wasser zu und sah fast wie hypnotisiert dabei zu, wie es immer weiter den Beckenrand hinaufstieg. Wasser... Sie war noch vor kurzem am Meer gewesen und hatte das alles mit Fred genossen.

Fred... Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie gab ihm keine Schuld für das, was passiert war. Es war ihre. Sie hatte Fred praktisch dazu verführt und sie hatte es auch gewollt... Im ersten Moment... Und danach hatte sie Angst bekommen. Was wenn Ron es herausfand? Dann wäre Fred genauso in Gefahr. Und sie wollte nicht, dass er sich mit Ron schlug oder schlimmeres.

Aber wieso war sie einfach so abgehauen? Wieso hatte sie angefangen zu weinen? Die Erkenntnis dazu traf sie wie ein Schlag. Es hatte ihr weh getan. Sich von Fred in diesem Moment zu entfernen war schon körperlicher Schmerz gewesen, aber sie hatte Angst gehabt. Und nicht nur einfach Angst davor, dass Ron es herausfinden konnte. Nein, sie hatte einfach Angst, so etwas wieder zuzulassen. Ihr Herz wieder zu öffnen. Es war sowieso noch zu früh, aber könnte sie es irgendwann? Im Moment waren die Wunden einfach zu tief. Konnte Fred es verstehen? Oder war ihre Beziehung wirklich kaputt? Ihre Freundschaft?

"Nanu?", sagte Ginny, als sie das Zimmer wieder betrat und Hermine somit aus ihren Gedanken holte. "Du hast ja noch alles an..."

Hermine sah an sich hinunter und lächelte etwas verlegen. "Sorry, ich hab mich in meinen Gedanken verloren."

Ginny lachte, als sie das Wasser ausstellte. "Kein Problem. Willst du, dass ich deine Sachen schnell mit wasche?" Ginny war zwar reinblütig, aber nachdem sie mit Harry zusammengezogen war, der bei Muggel aufgewachsen war, hatte sie auch gelernt, wie man mit gewissen Dingen der anderen Welt umging. Harry hatte zum Beispiel darauf bestanden einen Fernseher zu haben. In den ersten Tag erschreckte es Ginny immer wieder im Fernseher zu sehen, wie Leute sich schlugen oder ermordeten, aber Harry hatte ihr erklärt, dass das alles nur gespielt sei und als Unterhaltung diente. Was sie ziemlich merkwürdig fand. Waren sie nicht erst vor kurzem aus einem Krieg gekommen, den sie zwar gewonnen, aber genauso verloren hatten? Sie hatte all diese schrecklichen Dinge gesehen und warum musste man so etwas noch im Fernseher sehen. Etwas, das jemanden unterhalten sollte. Aber wie dem auch sei. Jetzt nachdem sie sich an dieses viereckigen Kasten gewöhnt hatte, sah sie auch schon mal gerne "Filme", wie Harry sie nannte. Aber sie war mehr der Typ für Komödien und Romanzen.

"Ginny?", fragte Hermine und riss die Rothaarige somit aus ihren Gedanken.

"Hmh?", machte sie und sah zur Brünetten hin, die sich unsicher die Hände rang.

"Würdest du vielleicht das Bad verlassen?", wollte Hermine schüchtern wissen und senkte den Kopf.

"Das Bad verlassen?", wiederholte Ginny und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nun, eigentlich tat man so was, aber Hermine und sie waren sich eigentlich immer so nah gewesen, dass die eine immer neben der Badewanne gesessen hatte, während die andere badete.

"Bitte.", hauchte Hermine.

Ginny nickte langsam. "Du kannst mir deine Sachen vor die Türe legen. Ich schmeiß die dann schnell in die Waschmaschine." Etwas, was sie um einiges praktischer fand, als der Fernseher. Dann wandte sie sich ab und wollte gerade die Türe hinter sich schließen, als Hermine wieder sprach.

"Weißt du, du kannst wieder reinkommen, sobald ich mich in die Wanne gesetzt habe.", hauchte Hermine.

Ginny sah sie einen Moment an und nickte dann. Sie würde mal sehen.

Als sich die Türe schloss, seufzte Hermine auf. Es tat ihr weh, diesen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin zusehen. Es war einfach... Sie hatten sich immer alles gesagt, hatten sich immer gegenseitig beraten... Und sie wusste, dass Ginny wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wollte es ihr sagen. So sehr. Nur was würde Ginny daraufhin tun? Noch mehr Streit in der Familie Weasley wollte sie nicht. Aber jedes Mal las sie in Ginnys blauen Augen - so blau wie Freds - die Worte '_Warum sagst du mir denn nicht, was los ist, Herm? Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?_' Und wie sie Ginny vertraute. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat ins heiße Wasser. Als sie sich hinein sinken ließ, schloss sie genüsslich ihre Augen und seufzte noch einmal, bevor sie wieder nach Ginny rief. Passte aber genau auf, dass der ganze Schaum sie bedeckte, damit Ginny keine Flecken auf ihrem Körper sah.

Nur wenige Minuten später öffnete sich wieder die Tür und die Rothaarige trat ein. Leise ging sie durchs Bad und ließ sich auf den Klodeckel nieder. Sie sah sie nur an, sagte aber nichts. Zumindest nichts mit Worten. Aber mit ihren Augen. Sie schrie förmlich danach, endlich die Wahrheit zu wissen. Doch die fragte nicht direkt nach ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten, stattdessen nach etwas anderem.

"Was ist heute mit dir und Fred passiert?", wollte Ginny leise wissen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "George meinte, du wärst mit ihm fort gewesen."

"Das war ich auch.", gab Hermine leise zu und innerlich stellte sie sich die Frage, was sie lieber beantworten mochte. Die Frage nach Fred oder die Frage, die noch kommen würde, nach Ron.

"Ich will, dass wir endlich wieder mit einander reden, Hermine. Du bist nur schon seit Monaten so merkwürdig.", sagte Ginny leise und wandte ihren Blick von der Brünetten ab. "Ich vermisse dich, weißt du? Unsere Mädelsabende, unser Shoppen gehen... alles..."

"Ginny...", hauchte Hermine und verspürte den besonderen Drang aufzustehen, Ginny alles zu sagen und sie in ihre Arme zu nehmen. "Ich vermisse dich auch."

"Warum dann?", schnappte die andere dann und ihre Augen sprühten Feuer. "Warum dann kommst du nicht mehr zum Fuchsbau, warum gehst du uns alle aus dem Weg, außer Fred und George? Warum redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Stimmt das, was Ron gesagt hat, vielleicht doch?"

Hermine wurde blass und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, bevor es in der doppelten Geschwindigkeit weiter raste. "W-Was hat Ron gesagt?"

"Hast du eine Affäre mit Fred?", schoss es ohne Erbarmen aus Ginny heraus.

Hermines Mund klappte auf. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas von ihr denken? Wie konnte Ron so etwas sagen? Was- Und dann hielt sie in ihren Gedankengängen an. Hatte sie eine Affäre mit Fred? Bis vor diesem Abend hätte sie Nein gesagt. Aber jetzt? Sie meinte... Sie hatte oder viel mehr hatte er sie geküsst. Wahr, ihr hatte es gefallen und irgendwie hatte sie es gewollt... Aber sie hatte ihn von sich gestoßen. Das war doch was, oder? Und dann hielt sie wieder inne. Wieso sollte sie Schuldgefühle haben? Was tat Ron denn? Und... dachte er wirklich, sie wären noch zusammen? Oder hatte er ganz andere Gründe, seiner Familie solche Dinge über sie zu erzählen?

"Wenn du mit Affäre meinst, dass Fred und ich einfach nur Freunde sind, dann ja.", sagte sie. _Wirklich, Hermine, nur Freunde? _

"Also habt ihr nicht miteinander geschlafen?", wollte Ginny wissen und hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

Was? Das war so absurd, dass Hermine anfing zu lachen. "Was? Wir miteinander geschlafen? Wie kommst du auf solche Idee? Natürlich nicht!"

Ginny schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Schon, sie hatte George gesagt, dass sie nicht glaubte, was Ron erzählte, aber sie wollte die reine Wahrheit und diese würde sie nun aus Hermine raus quetschen, wenn es sein musste. Sie wollte endlich Gewissheit. "Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

Hermine hielt im Lachen inne. So schnell, wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Nun, konnte man das als 'sich küssen' gelten lassen, was an diesem Abend geschehen war? "Ich... ähm...", stotterte sie und suchte nach der richtigen Antwort. Eigentlich-

"Also doch!", schrie Ginny und sprang auf, ihre Augen sprühten Feuer. Diese Augen, die so aussahen wie Freds, die sie aber noch nie so angesehen hatten, wie gerade diese.

"Was? Ginny-"

"Wie konntest du das Ron antun, Hermine! Und Fred? Weißt du, was du ihm antust? Bist du so blind und sieht es nicht? Merlin, Hermine, und hier dachte ich, dass du das Opfer bist. Und dein '_Ich bin so ein lieben, undschuldiges Mädchen'_- Getue auch nur ein Schauspiel nicht wahr?"

Hermine sah sie sprachlos an. Was? Wie konnte Ginny nur? "Gin-"

"Komm mir bloß nicht mit _Gin_, Hermine!", zischte diese und rannte fast zur Tür. "Weißt du was, schau das du hier wegkommst. ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Und halt dich von meinen Brüdern fern."  
Mit diesen Worten riss sie die Türe auf und war im Begriff zu gehen, als Hermine aufsprang. "Ginny, nein, warte!" Das Wasser schlappte über den Wannenrand und lief auf den Boden, durchnässte den Teppich davor, doch keinem interessierte es oder sie bemerkten es nicht. Es war aber, als hätte man die Zeit angehalten, als Hermine aufsprang und Ginnys Mund aufklappte, als ihre Augen auf den nackten Körper der Brünetten landeten.

"Was... ist passiert?"

In diesem Moment verstand Hermine ihren Fehler und schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Und als sie in Ginnys Augen sah, wusste sie, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab.

* * *

**Reviews bitte! :-)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hermine Jane Potter:**_ ^^Freut mich, dass dir das letzte Kapitel so sehr gefallen hat. Ich persönlich hatte eigentlich mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet :-D Ja, dass ich hier und da schon mal neue Wörter erfinde, passiert mir öfters und es tut mir auch wirklich leid, dass meine Chaps oft Rechtschreibfehler haben. Ich schreibe aber meistens Abends und habe dann einfach keine Lust mehr, um noch einmal drüber zu lesen. Also sorry... :-D  
Oh, und danke für deine leckeren Keks. Hab mich wirklich gefreut :-D Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir diese Kapitel wirklich gefallen wird, zumindest wenn es um Fred/Hermine geht ;-)  
Und jetzt genug und viel Spaß mit dem Chap ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Was... ist passiert?", wollte sie völlig geschockt wissen, als sie an Hermines geschundenen Körper hinunter sah. Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an diese Worte. Soweit die in diesem Moment überhaupt denken konnte. Sie war viel zu geschockt, als noch klare Gedanken bilden zu können.

Hermine schloss schwer atmend und sich selbst verfluchend die Augen, bevor sie in das geschockte Gesicht und die ungläubigen Augen von Ginny sah. "Ein Handtuch?", fragte sie schließlich und Ginny nickte langsam. Und noch langsamer wandte sie sich um und griff nach einem Handtuch, das sie der Brünetten reichte. Hermine wickelte sich sofort darin ein, bevor sie aus der Wanne trat und Ginny wieder ernst ansah. "Ich denke, ich muss dir etwas erklären.", gab sie leise zu.

"Oh, ja, dass glaube ich auch.", sagte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme. "Zieh dich an und komm dann ins Wohnzimmer. Und dann möchte ich die Wahrheit wissen. Die _ganze_ Wahrheit, Hermine."  
"Und was ist, wenn du mir nicht glaubst?", wollte Hermine verzweifelt wissen.

"Versuch es.", sagte Ginny herausfordernd und verschwand dann wieder im Bad.

Hermine fluchte leise vor sich hin. Wie hatte sie nur so verdammt doof sein können? Aber dann, sie tat im Moment ja nichts anderes.

Also zog sie sich an, band ihre Haare hoch und holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie aus dem Badezimmer trat und Ginny im Wohnzimmer antraf. Sie sahen sich einen Moment nur an. Beide spürten die plötzliche Kluft zwischen ihnen. Eine Kluft die es seit dem ersten Schuljahr von Ginny nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Und es schmerzte Hermine zu wissen, dass sie Ginny vielleicht in einer Stunde ebenfalls verlieren würde.

"Ich warte.", sagte Ginny kalt und deutete auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber. "Und wehe du lässt etwas aus, Hermine."

Die Genannte seufzte und ließ sich in den großen, flauschigen Sessel fallen. Wenigstens hatte sie es in der nächsten Stunde bequem. "Wo soll ich denn Anfangen?"

"Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Ginny und legte den Kopf schief. "Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang?"

Hermine nickte und schloss dann die Augen. Ginny wollte also der Anfang? Wie hatte denn alles begonnen? "Die Flecken auf meinem Körper, die Wunden und Risse...", begann sie und öffnete wieder die Augen. "Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn ich sagen würde, dass sie von Ron stammen?"

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Also hatten sie, Fred und George mit ihren Vermutungen am Anfang doch Recht gehabt? "Ich würde sagen, dass ich dir glauben könnte.", sagte Ginny dann und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verlor an Schärfe.

"Was?"

"Erzähl einfach weiter, am Ende wissen wir Bescheid.", sagte Ginny, lachte aber und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, Ginny am Abend doch nicht mehr zu verlieren.

Hermine griff unter ihren Pulli und zog die goldene Kette, die Fred ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte hervor. Sie hatte sie wieder durchgehend an, seit dem sie bei Fred lebte und er ihre Sachen geholt hatte. Als sie die Kette aus seiner Hand genommen hatte, hatte sie versucht sich bei Fred zu entschuldigen, da sie ihm ursprünglich versprochen hatte, diese nie abzunehmen. Fred hatte aber nur gelächelt und dann den Kopf geschüttelt. Erleichtert hatte sie ihn umarmt, dankbar, dass er sie verstand.

Nun hingen beide Augenpaare auf dem glänzenden Schmuckstück, bis Hermine schließlich weiter sprach. "An diesem Weihnachten, nachdem Fred mir diese Kette geschenkt hatte, apparierten wir nach Hause. Als Ron aber die Kette sah, rastete er vollkommen aus. An diesem Abend, schlug er mich zum ersten Mal." Hermines Stimme klang monoton als läge lein Leben mehr darin.

"Obwohl Ron schon seit Wochen aggressiv gewesen war, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass er mich schlagen würde.", gab sie leise zu. "Ich legte also die Kette ab und versteckte sie in meiner Schublade. In der Hoffnung, er würde sich beruhigen deswegen kam ich auch nicht mehr zum Fuchsbau. Ich hatte Angst auf Fred zu treffen, während Ron dabei war. Aber es verbesserte sich nicht. Kein bisschen. Es wurde schlimmer. Bald drehte er total durch. Wenn ich schnell baden oder duschen war und ich hatte davor das Geschirr nicht weggeräumt, schlug er mich. Hing ein Handtuch schief, schlug er mich. Er schlug mich, bis das ich blutete und ohnmächtig wurde."

Sie hielt inne und sah zu Ginny auf. Die Rothaarige hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte sie mit purem Horror an. Aber ob sie ihr glaubte oder nicht, konnte sie nicht genau sagen.

"Deswegen konnte ich auch nicht mehr zur Arbeit. Ich konnte nicht alle Wunden heilen, einige konnte ich verstecken- unter langen Pullis und Hosen - aber die in meinem Gesicht nicht. Und Zauber halfen auch nicht mehr. Wie hättet ihr reagiert, wenn ihr mich so gesehen hättet?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage und trotzdem blieb es kurze Zeit still. "Er verbat es mir zu lesen und zu reiten und alles andere, was ich liebe. Und als ich dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, begann er sich mir aufzudrängen. Er schlief mit mir, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Und war ich nicht fertig für ihn, bevor er nach Hause kam, nahm er mich einfach so. Er machte sich nichts daraus, dass ich vor Schmerzen schrie und weinte. Also bereitete ich mich vor, beteiligte mich aber nicht. Ich lag einfach dort und ließ ihn."

Mittlerweile hatte sie angefangen zu weinen, doch sie schämte sich nicht. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie Welt wusste, was Ron ihr angetan hatte. "Und als ihm das nicht mehr passte, holte er sich eine Neue ins Bett. Im Moment hat er eine Affäre mit Lavender Brown.", endete Hermine und wandte dann doch beschämt den Blick ab.

"Oh, Hermine...", flüsterte Ginny, der nun auch Tränen in die Augen traten. Für sie war es klar, wer die Wahrheit sprach und das war eindeutig nicht Ron. Man konnte sich eine solche Geschichte nicht einfach ausdenken. Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die Scham und die Angst sprangen Hermine förmlich aus dem Gesicht und das nicht Beweis genug war, waren es ihre Tränen und ihr geschundener Körper.

"Deswegen bin ich bei Fred und George.", begann Hermine wieder, doch als Freds Namen über ihre Lippen kam, brach ihre Stimm und dieses Mal weinte sie Wasserfälle. Wohnte sie überhaupt noch bei Fred?

Erschrocken sprang Ginny auf. "Hermine, nicht!" Sie eilte zu ihrer Freundin und nahm sie in ihre Arme. "Nicht mehr einen, okay?"

"Aber ich habe alles zerstört. Die ganze Zeit war er bei mir, hat mir geholfen, hat alles versucht, damit ich glücklich bin und ich hab ihn einfach eiskalt vor den Kopf gestoßen!"

"Hermine, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Ginny, die sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, was zwischen Hermine und Fred passiert war. Die beiden waren seit Ende des Krieges unzertrennlich. Fred hatte nach diesem Vorfall sofort Rons Platz als ihren besten Freund eingenommen und sie wusste, dass seine Gefühle für Hermine nicht mehr nur Freundschaftlich waren. Oh, und wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass Fred endlich wieder glücklich würde.

Und plötzlich erzählte Hermine ihr, was am Abend zwischen ihr und Fred passiert war. Wie glücklich er sie gemacht, wie er wie ein Engel auf sie hinunter gesehen, wie sie ihm das Zeichen gegeben hatte, dass sie ihn küssen wollte und wie er es schließlich getan hatte. "Und dann hab ich Angst bekommen, Gin. Angst! Vor Ron,, vor euch und vor meinen Gefühlen. ich bin einfach aufgestanden und weggelaufen. Er muss mich hassen!"

"So ein Schwachsinn! Fred wird das verstehen, aber wenn du nicht zu ihm gehst und ihm sagst, warum du weggelaufen bist, wird er denken, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat. Hat er das?", fragte Ginny und sah Hermine ernst an. Sie kannte bereits die Wahrheit und sollte Hermine sie verleugnen, würde sie sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen müssen. Doch zu ihrem großen Überraschen tat Hermine genau das Gegenteil.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich hat er das nicht. Er hat nie etwas falsch gemacht."

"Dann musst du zu ihm gehen und es ihm sagen. Er wird sich nämlich schuldig fühlen. Du weißt, dass er dich nie verletzen würde."

"Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann ihm nicht unter die Augen treten, nicht nachdem, was ich getan habe!"

"Hermine", begann Ginny und griff nach ihren Händen, "er wird es verstehen. Er wird dir nicht böse sein und vor allem nicht jetzt, so kurz nach Ron. Aber du bist ihm eine Erklärung schuldig."

Hermine nickte nur und biss sich auf die Lippe.

**XxX**

George seufzte und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Fred hatte sich also wirklich gewagt und Hermine geküsst. Nicht, dass er generell etwas dagegen hätte. Wäre die Situation anders, hätte er Fred schon vor längerem gedrängt genau diesen Schritt zu wagen... Aber die Situation war halt so, wie sie war. Und in dieser war es der dümmste Schritt, den Fred tun konnte.

Erneut seufzte er und wandte seinen Blick zu seinem Zwilling, der bereits zwei Stunden am Fenster saß und nicht einmal geblinzelt hatte. Es war gruselig, wirklich. Was Hermine mit ihm machen konnte, war nicht mehr normal.

"Du solltest nach Angelina gehen.", hauchte Fred und wandte dann zum ersten Mal seinen Blick von der Straße ab und zu George. "Du solltest zu deiner Freundin gehen und nicht mit in meinem Selbstmitleid versinken."

George schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Was dachte Fred denn? Dass er ihn in einer solchen Zeit wirklich alleine lassen würde? Es verletzte ihn. "Und du bist mein bester Freund, Forge.", versuchte er es mit einem Scherz, aber nicht einmal ein Wimpernzucken gewann er von Fred. "Wenn du dir solche Gedanken machst, warum gehst du dann nicht zu ihr und redest mit ihr?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

"Sie wird mich hassen.", war alles was Fred sagte, bevor er sich wieder dem Fenster zu wandte. "Geh nach Angelina."

Wut wallte in George auf, die er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr empfunden hatte. "Ich soll also wirklich gehen, ja? Du schmeißt mich also wirklich aus unserer Wohnung?"

"Ich schmeiße dich nirgendwo raus, ich meine nur, dass es besser für dich ist.", gab Fred genauso wütend zurück und verengte seine Augen.

"Woher willst du wissen, was besser ist? Du, der schon den ganzen Abend nichts mehr ist, als ein Haufen Elend?", zischte George und sprang auf. Fahrig griff er nach seinen Zauberstab und steckte diesen in seine Hosentasche.

"Ich weiß, was gut für uns beide ist und das ist Abstand!" Nun ballte auch Fred seine Fäuste. Woher kam dieser ganze Ärger, diese Wut?

"Nein, Freddie, dass weißt du nicht.", sagte George in einem falschen Ton. "Abstand? Von mir? Du brauchst von niemandem Abstand, du brauchst genau das Gegenteil! Aber alles, was du seit dem Krieg tun kannst, ist andere von dir wegzustoßen und dich selbst zu hassen!", zischte er.

"Hör auf!", warnte Fred und machte einige bedrohliche Schritte auf seinen Zwilling zu. "Hör auf so zu reden, als wüsstest du wie es mir geht! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle oder was ich durchmachen musste. Ich bin fast gestorben, nicht du!"

Fahrig strich George das Haar an seiner rechten Seite fort und enthüllte ein Loch in seinem Schädel. "Nein, bin ich nicht was gestorben? Nein? Ich habe genau dasselbe gesehen, was du gesehen hast, Fred. Ich habe genau dasselbe erlebt, also hör auf so zu tun, als wärst du der Einzige, der diesen Krieg miterlebt hat!", spie er zurück, nur eine Sache ließ er unausgesprochen. Glaubte Fred wirklich, dass er hätte weiterleben können, wenn sein Zwilling gestorben wäre? Merlin, Fred war seine andere Hälfte. er könnte nicht existieren ohne ihn! Doch anscheinend dachte Fred nicht mehr so. "Und Hermine, sie hat es noch schlimmer getroffen als dich, also hör auf mit dem Scheiß, den du die ganze Zeit schon hier abziehst!"

"Halt deine verdammte Klappe, George, und hau ab!", schrie Fred und schmiss ein Bild nach seinem Bruder, dass er vom Kamin nahm.

"Das werde ich und das tue ich! Und sag später nicht ich hab dich gewarnt. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich zurückkomme! Dieses Mal bist du zu weit gegangen, Fred." Und mit diesen Worten warf er sich seinen Mantel über und stürmte zur Tür. Als er diese aufriss und hinausrannte sah er die absolut erschrockene Brünette nicht, die ihm mit offenem Mund hinter her sah.

Hatte sie das gerade wirklich alles gehört? Merlin, sie hatte Fred und George noch nie streiten hören und es hörte sich sehr ernst an. Ob George es ernst meinte, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde? Fred ohne George? George ohne Fred? Das war, als gäbe es keinen Himmel zu Erde, keinen Mond zur Sonne. Unvorstellbar.

Ihre Augen hingen immer noch an der Treppe, auf der George vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war, als ein Schluchzen sie aus ihrer Trance riss. Schluchzen?

Langsam wandte sie ihren Blick zur Türe, die immer noch halb offenen stand und streckte ihrer Hand nach ihr aus. Doch ihre Beine wollten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Es war, als wäre sie am Boden festgewachsen. Aber sie musste zu Fred. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht dort alleine lassen. So grauenhaft wie die Dinge waren, die Fred und George sich an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, hatte es doch keiner ernst gemeint. Sie wusste, dass Fred seinen Bruder über alles liebte.

Ihre Beine trugen sie schließlich doch zur Tür und in die Wohnung. Ein Bilderrahmen lag zerbrochen auf den Boden, das Bild war herausgefallen. Das hatte sie gerade eben also zerbrechen hören? Hatte Fred es nach George geworfen? Langsam bückte sie sich und hob das Bild vorsichtig aus den Scherben. Die kleinen Glassplitter klirrten, als sie gegeneinander und wieder zu Boden fielen. Es schien aber nicht laut genug, um Fred zu verraten, dass jemand hier war.

Neugierig drehte sie das Bild in ihren Händen um und schnappte umbermerkt nach Luft. Es war ein Bild von Fred und George. Sie glaubte es war noch vor dem Krieg gewesen. Die Arme gegenseitig über die Schultern des anderen geworfen, standen beide stolz und lächelnd vor der Kamera. Ein Team, wie man es nur einmal gesehen hatte.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging die wenigen Schritten zu Fred rüber. Das Bild legte sie auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich neben den Rothaarigen kniete und ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn mit der anderen Hand durchs Haar strich.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sie ließ sofort von ihm ab. Immer noch durcheinander kroch er einige Meter von ihr weg, als würde er sie nicht erkennen.

Besorgt sah sie in seine Augen, die so traurig aussahen, dass sie am liebsten auch geweint hätte. "Fred?", fragte sie leise und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus. Sie hatte viele Reaktionen erwartet. Aber diese nicht.  
Wie ein kleines Kind kauerte sich Fred gegen die Wand und drehte seinen Kopf von ihr fort, kniff die Augen zusammen, als sähe er etwas, was er nicht sehen wollte, etwas, dass ihm Angst machte.

Ihr Gesicht füllte sich mit Horror als ihr die Möglichkeit, dass Fred sie nun wirklich hasste, durch den Kopf schoss. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte. Aber wie tief ging diese Wunde wirklich?

"Fred?", versuchte sie es flehend erneut und dieses Mal hob sich seine Hände zu seinen Ohren.

"Nein, halt den Mund.", entkam es ihm gebrochen und er schüttelte wie verrückt geworden den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Dieses Mal sagte sie nichts, sondern rutschte einfach wieder auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um die zitternde Gestalt ihres besten Freundes.

"Nein, lass das.", zischte er und versuchte sie fortzudrücken, doch alles, was sie tat war, ihn einfach nur noch fester zu halten.

"Fred.", flüsterte sie wieder und strich ihm sanft durch sein rotes Haar.

"Hör auf. Du bist nicht echt. Du bist nicht echt. Geh!", stammelte er und es traf Hermine wie der Blitz. Er dachte, er würde sich das alles nur ausdenken?

Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Wangen und sie wandte sein Gesicht zu ihr. Immer noch waren seine Augen geschlossen. "Fred, sieh mich an. Sieh mich an, Fred!", sagte sie scharf und schüttelte ihn einmal, dann flogen seine blauen Augen auf. "Sieh mich an. Ich bin echt. Ich bin hier.", sagte sie sanft und strich mit ihren Daumen beruhigend über seine Wangen.

Seine Augen starrten in ihre. Nicht einmal zuckte er mit der Wimper, als er alles zu verarbeiten schien. Sie war da? Wirklich hier? "Hermine?", fragte er und hob ebenfalls seine Hände, um durch ihr samtenes Haar zu streichen.

Ein Lächeln brach auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie nickte. "Ja."

"Oh Gott.", murmelte er und zog sie in seine Arme. "Ich habe gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren. Ich habe gedacht, du würdest nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen. Ich habe gedacht, du würdest mich hassen.", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und sie schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn.

"So ein Schwachsinn, Fred. Das könnte ich niemals.", hauchte sie und küsste ihn dann auf seine Wange.

"Was machst du denn hier?", wollte er leise wissen, als er sie sanft von sich drückte.

"I-Ich wollte mit dir reden. Warum ich weggelaufen bin. Ich denke, ich schulde dir eine Erklärung.", hauchte sie und senkte den Blick.

Fred sagte nichts, sah sie einfach an und strich wieder mit seinen Händen durch ihr Haar. Merlin, wie sehr er ihr Haar liebte. Er konnte es sich in keiner anderen Farbe vorstellen. Und glatt? Nie.

"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich... hab einfach Angst bekommen.", hauchte sie schließlich und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Angst wovor?", wollte er leise wissen und legte seinen Kopf schief.

"Angst vor Ron, wenn er das alles hier rausfinden würde. Vor deiner Familie, wenn sie wüsste, was wir tun und-"

"Was tun wir denn, Hermine?", unterbrach er sie und sah sie ernst an. Er wusste nicht genau, was falsch an diesen Dingen war.

"Ich bin immer noch mit Ron verheiratet, Fred. Wenn sie wüssten, dass wir-", begann sie, doch Fred unterbrach sie erneut.

"Ron hat dich misshandelt und missbraucht, Hermine. Du hast ein Recht darauf, wieder glücklich zu sein."

"Das mag sein, aber ich bin immer noch verheiratet. Und glaubst du, Molly würde mir glauben, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ihr kleiner Junge mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat? Sie würde mich hassen, weil ich in ihre Augen lügen würde und sie würde dich hassen, weil-" Sie brach ab, als sie seinen Finger auf ihren Lippen spürte. Fragend sah sie in seine leuchtend blaue Augen, die ernst in ihre sahen.

"Bis hier hin, Mia, und nicht weiter.", hauchte er und ließ seinen Finger wieder sinken, als er spürte, dass sie nicht weiterreden würde. "Niemand würde dich hassen, du brauchst keine Angst vor meiner Familie zu haben, okay?"

Langsam nickte sie und biss sich dann wieder auf die Lippen.

"Was ist es noch?", wollte er leise wissen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

"Was ist was noch?", fragte Hermine, wusste aber, was er meinte, als seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war dumm von mir."

"Nichts, was du machst ist dumm, Mia.", protestierte er und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Nacken. Sie roch so gut. Nach Vanille und Erdbeere.

"Ich hatte nur Angst vor..."  
"Vor was? Du kannst mir alles sagen, dass w

eißt du doch, oder?", fragte er und seine Lippen streiften sanft ihr Ohr. Und bevor sie die Worte wieder hinunterschlucken konnte, entkamen sie ihren Lippen.

"Vor meinen Gefühlen."

Fred erstarrte einen Moment, bevor er in ihren Nacken lächelte und ihr dann sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. "Ich verstehe. Aber lauf nie wieder davon, okay?"

Hermine nickte leicht, hielt ihr Gesicht aber abgewandt. Es war ihr zu peinlich.

"Es ist verständlich, dass-", begann er, hielt aber inne, als ihm das Bild auf dem Tisch ins Auge fiel. Einen Moment war es still, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, was geschehen war, bevor Hermine neben ihm gesessen hatte.

"George...", hauchte er und Hermine wandte sich in seinen Armen um.

"Er ist wütend an mir vorbei gerannt, hatte mich gar nicht vor der Tür bemerkt.", murmelte sie, als sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen erkannte.

"Du warst da?", fragte er erschrocken.

"Ich... stand vor der Tür und wollte klopfen, als ich euch beide schreien hörte.", hauchte Hermine. "Und bevor ich etwas tun konnte, riss er die Türe auf und war weg."

"Du... hast das also alles mitbekommen?", wollte er leise wissen und schluckte einmal hart, bevor er das Gesicht wieder in ihrem Haar vergrub.

"Ja.", hauchte Hermine. "Er liebt dich, weißt du?"

"Ich hab das alles nicht sagen wollen.", gestand er leise. "Ich wusste nicht, was los war. Es ist einfach passiert. Wir haben uns noch nie gestritten. Ich wollte das nicht."

Plötzlich begannen seine Schultern wieder zu beben und Hermine spürte etwas heißes und nasses auf ihrer Haut, das war in dem Moment, indem sie Begriff, dass Fred wieder weinte.

"Fred.", hauchte sie und wandte sich zu ihm um, setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. "Das weiß ich doch, und George weiß es auch, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", sagte sie leise und griff sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen. "Nicht weinen, es wird alles wieder gut, ja?"

"Er wird nicht mehr kommen.", hauchte Fred und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"So ein Blödsinn. Hier." Sie griff nach dem Bild auf dem Tisch und hielt es ihm vor. "Siehst du das? Dieses Team? Ich habe noch nie zwei Menschen gesehen, die so stark miteinander verbunden waren wie du und George. Ihr beide liebt euch mehr als alles andere. Und davon wird euch so ein kleiner Streit nicht abhalten."

Fred schluckte einmal, bevor er wieder zu Hermine aufsah. Wieso wusste sie immer, was sie sagen sollte? Sie schien immer das Richtige zur richtigen Zeit zu sagen.

Und als er zu ihr aufsah, ihr ehrliches, warmes Lächeln sah und das leuchten ihrer Augen, hätte er beinahe wieder denselben Fehler begangen, wie vor so vielen Stunden zuvor. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange, schaute mit einem warmen Gefühl zu, als Hermine sich in seine Berührung lehnte, seine Handfläche sanft küsste. Er spürte seine Selbstkontrolle immer mehr verschwinden.

"Es... könnte sein, dass ich dich jetzt gleich küsse.", hauchte er und schluckte einmal hart, als er weiterhin in ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen sah.

Hermine aber lächelte nur. Sollte er sie jetzt küssen, würde sie nicht mehr davon laufen. Sie wollte es genauso wie er. "Es... könnte sein, dass ich s auch wollte." , hauchte sie und mit einem Lächeln überbrückte Fred die letzten paar Zentimeter und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

Und dieses Mal lief Hermine nicht fort. Stattdessen seufzte sie glücklich auf und schlang ihre Arme um Freds Nacken. Sie würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.

* * *

**Reviews bitte... **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hermine Jane Potter****: **_Okay, hier extra für dich das neue Chapter. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich kurz nicht mehr wusste, wie ich die Story weiterschreiben sollte, aber dann viel mir Harry ein. Der beste Freund von Hermine, der bestimmt was bemerkt haben muss ^^ Außerdem hatte ich in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich Zeit dafür. Und noch etwas. Ich werde diese Story nie aufgeben. Ich habe bis jetzt keine aufgegeben und werde es hoffentlich auch nie tun müssen. Ich find es selbst immer blöd, wenn ich eine Story lese und mir dann gesagt wird, dass man nicht mehr weiter schreibt. Und genau das will ich euch nicht antun. ^^ Also auch, wenn die Stories schon mal etwas länger dauern, ich höre auf keinen Fall auf ;-) Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Vielen Dank noch mal für den Keks ;-)_

**Evelin-heart:** _Hey, kein Problem und schön das es dir doch gefällt. Uhm... um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, war das wirklich ein Fehler von mir und es müsste glaube ich heißen "Geh zu Angelina..." ^^ Aber so ganz sicher bin ich selbst auch nicht._

_Dieses Chapter ist leider etwas kürzer als die anderen, weil ich wirklich nicht wusste, wie ich dieses Chap hätte noch verlängern können. Ich verspreche euch aber, dass das nächste wieder länger wird und bestimmt auch spannender. Ich musste jetzt erst einmal die Situation mit George klären. Wirklich, ich hasse es einfach, wenn die beiden sich streiten. Und ich bin sauer auf mich selbst, dass ich das zulassen konnte. Die beiden gehören einfach zusammen und sie zu trennen? Nein, geht überhaupt nicht. Deswegen weigere ich mich auch strikt zu glauben, dass Fred wirklich gestorben ist. Für mich gibt es die Seiten 644-645 in HdT einfach nicht. Am liebsten würde ich sie rausreißen ^^  
Naja, jetzt hab ich genug gequatscht und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ein lautes und hektisches Klopfen holte Angelina aus ihren Träumen. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und war im Begriff diese wieder zu schließen, als das Klopfen erneut ertönte. Dieses Mal noch lauter und drängender als zuvor.

Grummelnd pellte sie sich aus ihrer Decke und trat in ihre Hausschuhe, bevor sie ihren Weg zur Tür machte. Gähnend fuhr sie sich durch ihre bereits durch den Schlaf zerzausten Haare und kümmerte sich nicht darum, das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen. Es war verdammt noch mal später Abend. Glaubte sie zumindest. Ihre Augen huschten zur Uhr, die in ihrem Wohnzimmer über dem Kamin hing. Jep, ein Uhr nachts. Wer bei Merlin, wollte denn jetzt noch zu ihr?

Seufzend öffnete sie die Türe und musste zwei Mal hinschauen, um den Mann, der sich unverschämter Weise ohne eine Einladung in ihre Wohnung schob, durch ihre verschlafenen Augen zu erkennen. "George?", fragte sie perplex und schloss die Türe sofort wieder.

Ihr Freund sah alles andere als gut aus. Sein Haar war zerzaust bis dort hinaus, unter seinen Augen, die trauriger als je zuvor aussahen, malten sich dunkle Ringe ab. Aufgelöst lief er in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, als er vor sich hinmurmelte. Seine Hände fuhren immer wieder fahrig durch sein Haar und zerzausten es noch mehr.

"George, was ist denn los? Wieso kommst du so spät noch nach hier?", wollte sie besorgt wissen und ging auf den Rothaarigen zu. Ihre Hände legten sich beruhigend auf seine Arme und hielten ihn an. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und er schien krampfhaft keinen Augenkontakt machen zu wollen. "George?" Als diesel Worte ihren Lippen entkam, wusste sie nicht mehr wie ihr geschah. Bevor sie blinzeln oder auch nur Luft holen konnte, hatte George sie in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem langen, schwarzen Haar und holte einige Male tief Luft. Er traute es sich nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen, aus Angst vor ihr zusammenzubrechen. Aus Angst, seine Stimme würde versagen.

Und sie... Sie hatte genauso Angst. Sie spürte, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war, was George vollkommen aus der Bahn warf und es gab kaum etwas, was das vermochte. Und es machte ihr Angst, George so zu sehen. Also entschied sie sich dafür, nichts zu sagen und ihn einfach zu halten. Wenn er ihr etwas sagen wollte, würde er von alleine kommen. Sie wusste sie konnte ihm vertrauen und andersrum auch. Ihr linker Arm legte sich um seine Hüfte, während sich ihre rechte Hand in seinem Haar vergrub.

Keiner der beiden wusste, wie lange sie dort standen, doch irgendwann entfernte sich George von ihr und sah mit seinen wunderschönen Augen in ihre. Egal, wie lange sie bereits mit ihm zusammen war, diese Augen schienen nie ihren Effekt zu verlieren. Sie waren immer noch so wunderschön wie beim ersten Mal als sie in diese sah.

"Danke.", hauchte er und wandte den Blick wieder ab.

"Immer, George.", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Aber was ist denn passiert?"

Eine Weile war es wieder still und Angelina schloss ergeben ihre Augen. Vielleicht sagte er ihr doch nicht alles...

"Fred.", war das Einzige, was George über seine Lippen brachte und ließ sich dann auf die Couch fallen.

"Fred? Habt ihr euch gestritten?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. Fred und George stritten sich nie. Sie kannte die beiden nun schon seit dreizehn Jahren und noch nie war etwas derartiges Vorgefallen.  
Doch das zaghafte und müde Nicken von George belehrte ihr eines besseren. "Ich habe grauenhafte Dinge zu ihm gesagt, Angie.", flüsterte er und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Langsam ließ sie sich neben ihn fallen und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. "Ihr habt euch gestritten, da sagt man schon mal Dinge, die man nicht meint, George."

Doch der Rothaarige schüttelte nur wieder seinen Kopf. "Diese Dinge kann ich nicht mehr gut machen. Er ist momentan so fertig und alles, was ich getan habe, ist Salz in die Wunden zu streuen."

"Was hast du denn gesagt? Nichts kann so schlimm sein...", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe.

"Ich habe ihm vorgeworfen, mich aus dem Haus zu schmeißen, habe ihm ins Gesicht gerieben, dass nicht nur er fast gestorben wäre, dass er nichts anderes kann als sich selbst zu hassen und Hermine... ich habe Hermine mit hineingezogen und ... Ich habe zu ihm gesagt, dass mir egal ist, was mir ihm passiert, dass wir beide..." George brach ab und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in seine Hände.

"George...", hauchte Angelina und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. "Das sind alles Dinge, die man im Streit sagen kann, aber auch die Dinge die man wieder gut machen kann. Ihr wart beide wütend. Rede mit ihm. Ihr beide könnt doch gar nicht ohne einander. Aber jetzt komm erst einmal mit.", sagte sie und stand auf, bevor sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen hielt. Etwas zögerlich griff er danach und ließ sich von Angelina in ihr Schlafzimmer führen.

**xXx**

"Ron? Willst du uns nicht etwas sagen?", wollte Molly wissen, als sie am nächsten Morgen nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Fred, George und Ginny am Frühstückstisch vermisste. Harry hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt und ihr erklärt, dass Ginny sich weigere auch nur ein Fuß in ein Haus zu setzen, in dem Ron sich befinden würde. Genaue Gründe hatte er aber auch von ihr nicht erfahren. Das Einzige, was er wusste war, dass es irgendetwas mit Hermine zu tun haben musste. Ginny hatte ihm am Abend erzählt, dass Hermine dort gewesen und ihr alles erklärt hatte. Aber trotz bitten und betteln hatte er es nicht geschafft, Ginny auch nur ein Wort über Hermines Situation zu entlocken.

Und nach dem Ausbruch von George am Abend zuvor hatte sie ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Noch nie hatte sie George so mit Ron oder irgendjemand sonst reden hören. Vielleicht war doch etwas hinter all diesen Sachen? Aber wieso wollte man sie unbedingt i Dunkeln lassen?

Ron wandte seine braunen Augen zu seiner Mutter und hob die Schultern. Was sollte er schon sagen? Sorry, Mum, aber ich habe Hermine misshandelt, missbraucht und betrogen? Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sicher. Das würde auch so gut ankommen. Doch ein Augenpaar spürte er bei seiner Reaktion ganz genau. Die Augen seines eigentlich besten Freundes. "Was soll ich dir sagen? Ich weiß nicht, wo sich die drei rumtreiben."

"Sie ist deine Frau, Ron.", mahnte Athur und sah ihn vielsagend an. "Sicher hat sie dir gesagt, was sie vor hat?"

Ron schnaubte. "Ganz sicher nicht. Ihr kennt Hermine bereits so lange wie ich. Wir alle wissen, wie dickköpfig sie sein kann."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Dickköpfig? Sie erschien ihm im Moment genau das Gegenteil. Sogar etwas verunsichert, verängstigt. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was Hermine so verändert hatte. Sie sprach kaum noch ein Wort. Die sonst so lebensfreudige Gryffindor hatte sich vollkommen in sich zurückgezogen. Er senkte seinen Blick, als er Gedankenverloren auf sein Brot sah. Hatte es wirklich was mit Ron zu tun? Die Sachen, die George am Abend gesagt hatte... Er hatte zwar den Satz nicht zu Ende gesprochen und trotzdem schien es, als wüsste er genau, was mit Hermine vor sich ging. Und anscheinend beschuldigte er Ron für Hermines hundertachtzig Grad Wendung. Und warum sagte Ginny ihm nicht? Verdammt, Hermine war seine beste Freundin!

"Also, wenn ihr misch fragt, stimmt bei 'Ermine etwas nischt.", sagte Fleur, als sie Bill die Milch reichte.

"Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.", sagte Harry und wandte seine grünen Augen wieder auf seinen eigentlich besten Freund. "Hermine hat sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht, Ron."

"Was soll ich denn daran machen? Sprech mit ihr und sieh mich bloß nicht so an!", zischte der Rothaarige und stopfte sich erneut eine ganze Ladung Speck in den Mund. Selbst mit zweiundzwanzig Jahren war er immer noch nicht in der Lage anständig zu Essen. Eine Eigenschaft an ihm, die Hermine immer verabscheut hatte und trotz allem hat sie ihn geheiratet. Aber gerade in diesem Moment fragte sich Harry, ob Hermine ihn wirklich so liebt, wie sie vorgab. Und andersrum.

"Ron, hast du nach dem Frühstück Zeit?", wollte er wissen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er mal mit ihm redete. Und er würde schon herausfinden, was wirklich geschah.

**OoO**

"Was willst du von mir?", wollte Ron wissen, als er das Haus verließ und in den Garten trat, in dem Harry bereits auf ihn wartete.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte genug von dem Small Talk den sie anscheinend nur machten und packte Ron am Kragen, um ihn wenige Minuten später gegen die Hauswand zu pressen. S ein Gesicht war verzerrt durch Wut, die grünen Augen blitzten mit unterdrücktem Hass. Nie, aber wirklich nie hätte Harry gedacht, dass er einmal so für Rom empfinden würde. Immer war er sein bester Freund gewesen, auf den er sich verlassen konnte und nun das. Irgendetwas hatte den Rothaarigen verändert. War es der Ruhm? Der Ruhm als Held gefeiert zu werden, weil er als bester Freund an der Seite von Harry Potter gekämpft hatte?

"Ich hab genug von deinen Lügen Ron!", zischte er, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Rons entfernt. "Ich will die Wahrheit. Die _ganze _Wahrheit! Und zwar pronto! Was ist mit Hermine?"

"Ich weiß-"

"Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du nichts weißt, Ronald! Ich kenne euch beide viel zu gut, um auf deine Lügen reinzufallen.", zischte der Schwarzhaarige weiter, die Hand an Rons Kragen ließ immer noch nicht locker.

Rons Gesicht verzerrte sich nun ebenfalls durch Wut und durch eine Kraft, die keiner der beiden wusste, dass er sie besaß, schupste er Harry von sich fort. Harry stolperte überrascht einige Schritte zurück, schaffte es aber , sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

"Siehst du, was sie macht, Harry? Sie reißt uns auseinander!", schrie Ron und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Mauer. "Sie reißt uns alle auseinander."

"So ein Schwachsinn, Ron!", schrie Harry zurück. "Nicht Hermine, sondern du bist es! Ich habe Hermine noch nie so unsicher und still erlebt, wie in der letzten Zeit!"

"Und das soll meine Schuld sein?", wollte Ron wütend wissen und schnaubte dann. "Woher soll ich wissen, was die dumme Schlampe plant." In dem Moment, in dem ihm diese Worte über die Lippen kamen, weiteten sich seine Augen. Genauso wie die, seines Gegenübers. Sie starrten sich einen Moment an. Harry konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was Ron gerade gesagt hatte. Wie konnte er Hermine, seine beste Freundin und Frau, so nennen?

"Was hast du gerade gesagt?", wollte Harry wissen. Nein, er konnte und wollte es nicht glauben.

Ron schnaubte wieder. "Ach, komm schon, Harry. Was glaubst du wohl, macht sie mit Fred? Und George?"

"Du glaubst, sie schläft mit ihnen? Mit beiden?", wollte Harry angeekelt wissen und zog eine Grimasse. Nein, Hermine würde so etwas nie tun. Sie war der Inbegriff von Treue und Unschuld.

"Was denn sonst, Harry? Sieh dich mal um. Wann hast du das letzte Mal Fred gesehen? Und George? Der fehlt jetzt auch."

"Ja, genauso wie Ginny und ich glaube kaum, dass sie mit einen von den dreien schläft, Ronald. Du hast was angestellt. Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass sie nie-"

"Ginny hat dir was gesagt?", wollte Ron wütend wissen und dann weiteten sich seine Augen. "Hermine!", schrie er. Sie hatte es also wirklich jemandem gesagt. Na warte!

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. Erschrocken über die Person, die eigentlich sein bester Freund sein sollte und noch ängstlicher darüber, dass er vielleicht zu viel verraten hatte.

**XxX**

" Fred, er ist dein Zwilling und kein Todesser.", sagte Hermine, als sie dabei zusah, wie Fred nervös vor Angelina Johnsons Tür auf und ab lief. Immer wieder hob er die Hand um zu klopfen, ließ sie dann im letzten Moment wieder fallen. "Du hast gegen Todesser gekämpft, wieso also kannst du dich nicht deinem Bruder stellen?", wollte sie verständnislos wissen.

"Deswegen.", sagte er nur und stierte sie an, als wäre es das klarste in der Welt. Klarer als eine Wahrsagekugel, klarer als Wasser.

"Was deswegen, Fred?", fragte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wirklich, wieso stellst du dich an wie ein kleines Kind, das einen Fehler begangen und es seinen Eltern nicht sagen kann, aus Angst ärger zu bekommen? Wenn du nicht bald klopfst, Fred, mache ich es selbst. Das schwöre ich dir.", sagte sie mir Nachdruck und zog eine Augenbraue herausfordernd in die Höhe.

Fred schnaubte wütend und wandte sich wieder der Türe zu. Wissend, dass Hermine ihre Drohung wirklich wahr machen würde. Langsam hob er die Hand und holte noch einmal Luft, bevor er... die Hand wieder sinken ließ.

"Bei Merlin, Fred!", schrie Hermine und drückte sich an ihm vorbei, im Begriff selbst zu klopfen, als Fred ihre Hand festhielt. Verwirrt und wütend zu gleich, wandte sie ihren Blick über ihre Schulter zu ihm. Seine blauen Augen sahen ängstlich und traurig in die ihre.

"Ich kann mich ihm nicht stellen, aus Angst wirklich alles zerstört zu haben. Ich konnte mich Todesser stellen, weil ich wusste, dass ich entweder gewinne oder verliere, aber mit George... wenn ich hier verliere, Hermine..." Er brach ab und schluckte einmal hart. Sein Blick wandte sich ab, als sich ihre Augen in Erkenntnis weiteten.

"Fred, ich bin mir sicher, dass George genauso denkt, wie du. Aber du kannst es nicht herausfinden, solange du nicht versuchst mit ihm zu reden. Willst du wirklich ewig so weitermachen? So weitermachen, ohne die Chance genommen zu haben, dich mit ihm auszusprechen? George hat diese Dinge nur gesagt, weil er sich um dich sorgt und wütend war, dass du es nicht sehen konntest.", sagte sie leise und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

"Und jetzt... klopfen _wir._ Okay?", wollte sie leise wissen, als sie mit besorgten Augen zu ihm aufsah. Langsam nickte er und sie lächelte bevor sie gemeinsam beide die Hand hoben und klopften. Gemeinsam.

Wenige Augenblicke wurde die Tür von Angelina geöffnet und ein wenig perplex sah sie in die Gesichter von Hermine und Fred. Ihre Augen blieben allerdings etwas länger an Fred hängen, bis sie schließlich lächelte und die Türe weiter öffnete. "Kommt rein."

Fred schluckte einmal hart und ließ sich von Hermine in die Wohnung führen. Und noch bevor er irgendetwas anderes registrieren konnte, fand seine Augen George. George, der so gebrochen und müde auf der Couch saß, dass es ihm fast das Herz zerriss. Merlin, was hatte er getan? Und es schien wie in Zeitlupe, als sich der Kopf von George hob und sein Blick den Freds auffing.

"Fred?", wollte George ungläubig wissen und stand auf. "Was machst du hier?"

Fred wandte den Blick nicht ab, sondern hielt Georges weiterhin fest. Ein leichter Druck an seiner Hand, zeigte ihm, dass Hermine bei ihm war und nicht gehen würde. Sie würde zu ihm halten, ihm den Rücken stärken und die ganze Zeit bei ihm bleiben.

"Es tut mir leid.", hauchte Fred schließlich und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Die Schuld in seiner Brust, schien sich immer mehr zu vergrößern, als er in die traurigen Augen seines Bruders sahen. "Ich war ein Arschloch und hab Dinge gesagt, die ich niemals hätte sagen sollen. Diese Dinge, ich meinte sie nicht ernst. Ich war nur so... wütend. Und ich wusste nicht einmal worauf. Und jedes Mal habe ich dieses Gefühl, alles kaputt zu machen und es nicht zu verdienen, dass man sich um mich sorgt und... du bist wieder da. Ich..." Er holte einmal tief Luft und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu, Hermines Hand ließ er dabei los. "Es tut mir _so_ leid. Ich kann nicht ohne dich George und ich hoffe darum, dass es dir nicht ganz egal ist, was mit uns beiden passiert. Du bist mein Bruder, mein Zwilling, mein bester Freund. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren."

Georges Mund öffnete sich, um etwas zu sagen, schloss sich dann aber. Eine Zeit sahen sich die beiden einfach nur an. Eine leise Kommunikation, wie nur sie es konnten und Hermine wandte ihren Blick zu Angelina, die den beiden genauso gespannt zu sah. Doch die Schwarzhaarige schien ihren Blick zu spüren und wandte sich zu der Brünetten. Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie die Tränen in den braunen Augen vor ihr sah und war genauso erstaunt zu bemerkten, dass auch sie weinte. Leicht wischte sie sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie zu Angelina ging und ihre Hand nahm.

"George hat nicht ein Wort gemeint, dass er gesagt hat.", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige und Hermine nickte.

"Ich weiß. Die beiden lieben sich einfach zu sehr."

"Es ist schön.", sagte Angelina plötzlich und wandte ihre Augen wieder zur Brünetten.

"Was?", wollte Hermine verwirrt wissen.

"Das du bei Fred bist. Er braucht dich, Hermine, vielleicht mehr als du es jemals glauben wirst."

Hermine senkte den Blick und dachte eine Weile über Angelinas Worte nach. "Weißt du, ich brauche ihn auch mehr, als ich ihm jemals gesagt habe. Er ist mein Fels. Und ich könnte nicht weiterleben, wenn er zerbrechen würde."

Angelina lächelte und nickte. "Ich weiß genau was du meinst. Dasselbe habe ich mit George."

Und dann plötzlich brach der Genannte aus seiner Trance und rannte auf seinen Zwilling zu, um ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zu ziehen. "Merlin, Fred.", hauchte er und nahm seinen Zwilling noch fester in die Arme. "Ich könnte niemals ohne dich Leben. Und es wird mir niemals egal sein, was mit dir ist. Das musst du doch wissen."

Fred lachte erleichtert und entfernte sich ein wenig von George.

"Es tut mir leid.", hauchte der andere dann schließlich auch und beide lächelten.

* * *

**Reviews bitte...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Evelin-heart:** Danke :-) Erst tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich erneut so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich habe leider wirklich nur noch wenig Zeit... :-( Ja, endlich kommt Harry in die Gänge :-D Ich kann kaum glauben, wie lange ich dafür gebraucht habe...

**Hermine Jane Potter:** ^^ Dann kannst du dich ja jetzt wieder freuen :-D Unglaublich, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe, das neue Chap zu posten, nicht? Ich kann es selbst auch nicht fassen. Aber ich habe im Moment einfach kaum noch Zeit und hoffe, dass ihr trotz allem meiner Story treu bleibt. Nicht mir , aber meiner Story... Ja, unser Harry tritt endlich in Aktion. Kaum zu glauben, wie langer er gebraucht hat ^^ Hmmm... was dein Wunsch angeht... Vielleicht geht er ja in Erfüllung? Vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel...? :-D danke für den Kuchen und weil ich diese Woche Geburtstag hatte, geb ich ganz schnell mal ebenfalls ein Stück rüber. Lass es dir schmecken ;-)

**Jenna Gibbs:** Danke :-) Das freut mich immer zu hören. Aber der Dank gebührt nicht mir sondern dir und all die anderen die diese Story lesen und ihr treu bleiben. Denn ohne euch, würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht existieren. Also ein ganz großes Dankeschön zurück.

* * *

**Was beim letzten Mal geschah...**

_"Es ist schön.", sagte Angelina plötzlich und wandte ihre Augen wieder zur Brünetten._

_"Was?", wollte Hermine verwirrt wissen._

_"Das du bei Fred bist. Er braucht dich, Hermine, vielleicht mehr als du es jemals glauben wirst."_

_Hermine senkte den Blick und dachte eine Weile über Angelinas Worte nach. "Weißt du, ich brauche ihn auch mehr, als ich ihm jemals gesagt habe. Er ist mein Fels. Und ich könnte nicht weiterleben, wenn er zerbrechen würde."_

_Angelina lächelte und nickte. "Ich weiß genau was du meinst. Dasselbe habe ich mit George."_

_Und dann plötzlich brach der Genannte aus seiner Trance und rannte auf seinen Zwilling zu, um ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zu ziehen. "Merlin, Fred.", hauchte er und nahm seinen Zwilling noch fester in die Arme. "Ich könnte niemals ohne dich Leben. Und es wird mir niemals egal sein, was mit dir ist. Das musst du doch wissen."_

_Fred lachte erleichtert und entfernte sich ein wenig von George._

_"Es tut mir leid.", hauchte der andere dann schließlich auch und beide lächelten._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Ginny!", brüllte Harry, als er die Tür hereinkam und seinen Schlüssel auf die kleine Kommode rechts von ihm warf. Das Gespräch mit Ron hatte ihn rasender gemacht, wie er es seit Voldemorts Zeiten nicht mehr gewesen war.

"In der Küche, Schatz.", rief seine Frau zurück. Nicht ahnend in welcher Gemütsverfassung ihr Mann war. Und irgendwie tat sie ihm bereits jetzt schon leid. Er wusste, er könnte seine Wut auch bei Ginny nicht zurückhalten. Er sah bereits jetzt diese blauen Augen, die so verletzt und traurig in seine sahen, die Tränen, die sich in ihnen sammelten und das leichte zittern ihrer Lippe. Und als er die Küche betrat und Ginny am Herd erblickte, ihre Wange von der Hitze ein wenig errötet, machte sein Herz einen Satz. Merlin, er liebte diese Frau. Aber er hasste es, wenn sie Geheimnisse hatten. Er hatte in seinem Leben genug davon gehabt.

Die Rothaarige wandte ihren Blick zu ihrem Mann und ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Die blauen Augen vor ihm leuchteten heller als Sterne. "Harry...", grüßte sie ihn.

Und obwohl er noch vor einer Sekunde sauer auf sie gewesen war, konnte er nichts anderes, als zu ihr herüber zu treten und sie zu küssen. Er hatte damals lange genug warten müssen, bis er es endlich hatte tun können und heute würde ihn nichts mehr davon abhalten, wenn er es wollte. Naja, nichts und niemand außer Ginny selbst.

"Alles okay, Harry?", wollte sie leise wissen, als er sich von ihr entfernte. Ein besorgter Ausdruck hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen.

Er lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nichts." Er konnte einfach nicht wütend auf sie sein. Sie wollte nichts anderes als ihre gemeinsame beste Freundin zu helfen.

"Sag mir nicht, es ist nichts.", sagte sie plötzlich wütend und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte, in einer hielt sie immer noch den Kochlöffel. Godric, es waren Momente wie diesen, in denen sie mehr als jemals zuvor wie Molly aussah. Doch dann seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste es hatte keinen Sinn, ihn zu eine Antwort zu drängen. Er würde von alleine mit ihr reden, wenn er wollte. "Wie war dein Gespräch mit Ron?", wollte sie also schließlich wissen und wandte sich wieder den Kochtöpfen zu, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie mit ihrer Frage ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch nieder und sah ihr einen Moment beim kochen zu. Es war ein Wunder, dass er so ruhig blieb, aber das hatte sie schon immer geschafft. Sie war der Teil seines Lebens, der ihn nicht wahnsinnig werden ließ. Sein Fels. Das Ying zu seinem Yang. "Ginny, was hat dir Hermine erzählt?", wollte er also schließlich wissen.

Wie auf Kommando versteifte sich die junge Frau am Herd und schloss die Augen. Sie wussten beide, dass sie nichts lieber wollte, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil sie wusste, dass er helfen konnte. Das konnte er immer. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", hauchte sie dann trotzdem und senkte den Kopf.

Harry biss seine Zähne zusammen und schloss einen Moment selbst die Augen, um die plötzlich auftretende Wut zu kontrollieren. Er war nie besonders gut darin gewesen. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine.", knurrte er daher und Ginny wirbelte erschrocken herum. Ihre wunderschönen Augen vor Schock weit.

"Selbst dann, kann ich es dir nicht sagen, Harry.", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme trotz allem sanft wie immer. Sie verstand ihn. Beide wussten, dass er es nicht so meinte. Beide wussten, dass er sie über alles liebte und sie nie absichtlich verletzen würde. "Ich habe es Hermine versprochen."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen herausfordernd hoch. "Ach, du hast es ihr versprochen, ja?", wollte er sarkastisch wissen und breitete seine Arme aus, als er aufstand. "Du hast ihr versprochen, mich - ihren besten Freund und dein Ehemann - anzulügen? Mich im Dunkeln zu lassen!", knurrte er und ging bedrohlich auf sie zu.

Und Ginny? Ginny hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben Angst vor Harry gehabt. Bis jetzt... "Harry..."

"Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Hermine ist nicht nur eine Freundin, Ginny. Sie ist meine Schwester! Und ich werde hier nicht länger rumsitzen und nichts tun!"

"Harry, bitte, beruhige dich!", flehte sie und griff nach seinen Händen, doch er schlug sie fort. Er wollte keine Berührung. Er wollte die Wahrheit. Und nein, er würde sich nicht beruhigen. Nicht bis das er wusste, was für ein Spiel alle spielten!

"Aber Nein, daran habt ihr gar nicht gedacht, nicht? Ihr habt nicht eine einzige Sekunde daran gedacht, wie es mir dabei geht! Wie es mir dabei geht, meiner Schwester dabei zuzusehen, wie sie immer mehr _zerbricht_!", fuhr Harry fort, ohne auf Ginny zu achten. Beim letzten Satz, schlug er die Schüssel von der Ablage. Er hatte genug! Wieso behandelte man ihn immer wie ein Kind, dass nichts mitbekommen dürfte? Wieso ließ man ihn immer im Dunkeln? Sein ganzes Leben ging das schon und er hatte die Nase voll. Nicht noch einen Tag länger! Das schwor er sich.

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als die Schüssel auf den Boden aufschlug und in tausende kleine Teile zerbrach. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt. "Sie will doch nur nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst!", schrie sie, aus Angst ihn ansonsten nicht mehr erreichen zu können. Was war nur mit Ron vorgefallen? Am Morgen war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen.

"Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?", schrie er zurück und schnaubte. "Zu spät. Viel zu spät. Ihr beide wisst ganz genau, dass ich mir so nur noch mehr Sorgen mache!"

"Harry, bitte.", flehte Ginny und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Seine grünen Augen blitzten sie wütend an, aber unter dieser Wut erkannte Ginny etwas, was ihn noch viel mehr belastete. Die Angst um seine beste Freundin, um seine Schwester. Die Verzweiflung nicht helfen zu können. Die Sorge um Hermine, weil er nicht wusste, was geschah.

Und dieses Mal, als Ginny ihn berührte, entzog er sich ihr nicht. Er spürte, wie die Wut langsam aus ihm heraus wich, desto länger er in ihre leuchtenden Augen sah. Die Augen, die er so sehr liebte. Irgendwann wurde die Scham über das, was er gerade getan hatte zu groß und er schloss seine Augen. Nicht im Stande dazu, noch länger in die seiner Frau zu sehen. Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich schließlich in ihre Arme fallen, die sich ganz automatisch um seinen Torso gelegt hatten. Eine Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Er war viel zu beschämt, als das er sie ansehen konnte und sie wusste, dass er nur jemanden brauchte, der ihn hielt. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er so jemanden gebraucht. Und irgendwann war sie genau die Person für ihn geworden. Die erste und letzte. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Das hofften beide.

Ihre recht Hand fand ihren Weg in sein Haar und kraulten ihn. "Ich liebe dich, Gin.", hauchte er und drückte sie noch enger an sich.

Sie lächelte leicht und drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie hörte ihn laut ausatmen, als hätte er die Luft angehalten. "Es tut mir leid.", sagte er leise, als er sich von ihr entfernte.

"Ich weiß.", gab sie mit einem Lächeln zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. "Ist schon in Ordnung." Dann holte sie tief Luft und griff nach seinen Händen. "Ich habe Hermine versprochen niemandem von dem, was passiert ist, zu erzählen. Aber ich denke, ich kann es im groben zusammen fassen, ohne genau zu werden. Den Rest musst du mit Hermine besprechen. Reicht das?", wollte sie sanft wissen und Harry nickte langsam. Es war besser als nichts. Und im Moment gab er sich mit allem zu Frieden, was er bekommen konnte.

"Es ist Ron, Harry.", gab Ginny zu und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und zur Couch, nachdem sie den Herd ausgeschaltet hatte. Das Essen konnte warten.  
Harry biss seine Zähne zusammen und verspannte sich. Also doch Ron!

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was er tut oder getan hat, aber es war schlimm, Harry. Mehr als das. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Hermine nicht ganz zerbrochen ist. Fred und George wissen darüber Bescheid, weil Fred Ron bei einer Sache erwischt hat. Aber seitdem geht es ihr wieder ein bisschen besser. Fred und George kümmern sich um sie und lassen Ron nicht einmal in die Nähe von Hermine. Der Grund, warum sie es niemandem gesagt hast ist ganz einfach der, dass sie Angst hat, unsere Familie und deine Freundschaft zu Ron zu zerstören. "

Harry schluckte hart und schloss die Augen. Sein bester Freund also. Er war so dumm. Wieso hatte er es nicht früher gesehen?

"Sie liebt dich so sehr, dass sie dir keine weiteren Schmerzen zufügen will, Harry. Denn genau das wird passieren, wenn du dich mit Ron streitest. Und wir beide wissen, dass du es tun wirst, nicht wahr?", wollte sie sanft wissen und spielt mit seiner Hand in ihren.

"Was verlangt ihr denn von mir? Sicher... Ich weiß noch nicht, was es war, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es grauenhaft sein muss. Hermine hat schon so viel erlebt und... Ich liebe sie für all das, was sie für mich getan hat und mehr... Und zu sehen, wie mein bester Freund - ihr Mann - sie zerbricht..." Irgendwie hatte er die Fähigkeit ganze Sätze zu sprechen verloren. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass es einmal so weit kommen konnte.

"Ich verstehe dich. Ich will auch nichts mehr als alles andere und in allem was du tust, sei sicher, dass ich hinter dir stehe. Auch wenn Ronald mein Bruder ist. Aber über den Rest musst du mit Hermine sprechen. Nicht mit mir, nicht mit Fred oder George, sondern mit ihr."

Harry nickte nur und legte seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch. "Wird sie überhaupt mit mir reden?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

Ginnys Augen wurden noch sanfter, wenn es überhaupt noch ging. "Das wird sie, glaub mir. Trotz allem, was mit Fred und ihr ist, Harry. Du bist immer noch die Person in ihrem Leben, der sie am meisten vertraut."

"Wenn das so ist, warum ist sie nicht zu mir gekommen?", wollte er wütend wissen.

"Weil sie Angst hatte, Harry. Und wäre es nicht wegen Fred, der Ron erwischt hätte, würde es niemand von uns wissen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

"Ich habe nur...", begann Harry und nahm dann seine Brille ab, strich sich mit müden Bewegungen über die Augen und versuchte das zurückzuhalten, was hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern brannte. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um sie. Ich liebe sie und will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert... Ich... will sie doch nur beschützen."

Ginny lächelte traurig und strich sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die beim Bild ihres Mannes aufgetreten waren. "Ich weiß. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du es niemandem weiter erzählst, hörst du?", sagte sie.

Er holte tief Luft und öffnete wieder seine Augen, um ihre einen Moment länger festzuhalten und nickte dann. "Sicher."

Ginny lächelte wieder, hob seine Hand zu ihrem Mund und küsste den Rücken. "Danke. Ich liebe dich."

**XxX**

"'Abt ihr auch dieses Gefü'l als würde etwas nischt stimmen?", wollte Fleur wissen, als sie alle im Garten saßen. "Isch meine, isch kenne alle drei nischt so gut, aber..."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst.", sagte Charlie und sah in den Himmel. "Aber was auch immer es ist, ich bin sicher, sie können es klären. Immerhin sind sie das Goldene Trio."

"Und was ist, wenn sie es dieses Mal nicht klären können?", wollte Bill wissen und sah seinen Bruder herausfordernd an. "Davon abgesehen, habe ich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass Ron hinter all diesen Dingen steckt."

"Als 'Arry von dem Feuerkelch auserwählt wurde, um am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen, war Ron wie ausgewechselt.", sagte Fleur und ihre Augen verloren den Fokus, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt. "Isch weiß noch, wie die beiden gestritten 'aben. Er war wie ausgewechselt. Und dann, als 'Ermine mit Victor zum Ball gekommen ist... Er 'at einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht. Die Arme ist am Abend weinend zusammengebrochen.", erklärte Fleur und sah dann in die Runde. "Isch meine nur, dass man Ron beide Male kaum wiedererkannt 'at."

"Kinder, bitte. Wir reden hier über Ron. Er liebt unsere Hermine über alles.", sagte Molly tadelnd. Nein, sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr kleiner Junge die feurige Brünette gebrochen hat.

"Bitte, Molly, isch 'aber 'Ermine gesehen.", sagte Fleur und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. "Sie ist praktisch vor Rons Berührung zurückgeschreckt. Sie 'atte Angst vor ihm. Auch Fred 'at es bemerkt und wenn ihr misch fragt, weiß er, was los ist. Und bestimmt auch Ginny und Goerge. Deswegen fehlen sie."

"Aber wieso nicht Harry? Wieso weiß er von nichts?", wollte Percy wissen und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "So viel wie wir wissen sind die beiden praktisch Geschwister und bis jetzt konnte man sie nicht trennen. Jeder hat alles vom anderen gewusst, warum also jetzt mit den Geheimnissen anfangen?"

"Weil sie 'Arry liebt und sie will ihm nischt noch mehr verletzten, als er es in seiner Vergangenheit schon wurde. Ron ist sein bester Freund, Percy. Was meinst du, wie 'Arry reagieren würde, wenn er es 'erausfände?" , erklärte Fleur, als wäre es das logischste auf der Welt.

"Fleur hat da einen Punkt.", gab Bill zu und legte einen Arm um seine Frau. "Und uns erzählt sie nichts, weil wir Rons Familie sind."

"Moment Mal.", sagte Molly laut und stand auf. "Wir wissen nicht, ob Ron wirklich die Ursache für das merkwürdige Verhalten von ihnen ist und ich weigere mich so lange daran zu glauben, bis das ich einen eindeutigen Beweis habe." Wütend marschierte sie ins Haus.

**XxX**

"Du hast das also alles mitbekommen?", wollte George wissen, als sie alle auf dem Sofa in der Wohnung überm Laden saßen.

Hermine nickte und stellte das Bild, im nun wieder ganzen Bilderrahmen, an seinen ursprünglichen Platz. "Du bist an mir vorbei gestürmt. Merkwürdig, dass du mich nicht gesehen hast.", erklärte sie leise.

"Na ja, wenigstens bist du gekommen.", sagte George und zwinkerte Fred zu. "Hab dir doch gesagt, dass ihr beide nicht ohne einander könnt."  
Fred verdrehte die Augen und warf ein Kissen nach seinem Zwilling. "Halt den Mund, George."

"Es ist schön, euch beide wieder zusammen zu sehen.", sagte Hermine und legte lächelnd ihren Kopf schief. "Ich könnte es mir nicht vorstellen, wenn ihr beide Verstritten wärt."  
George setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, als plötzlich die Türe aufflog. Hermine konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Fred und George mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor ihr standen.

"Was willst du?", knurrte Fred und stellte sich in Angriffsposition.

"Lass sie in Ruhe und hau ab!", schrie George und tat es seinem Zwilling gleich

.  
Dann lachte der Einbrecher und alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Ron. "Ihr wisst, was ich will.", knurrte er und Hermine sah trotz allem um die beiden Zwillinge herum und begegnete den braunen Augen. "Schöne Arbeit hast du geleistet, Schatz."

"Wovon redest du?", wollte sie wissen und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Zauberstab. Wo war er? Und dann vielen ihre Augen auf die kleine Kommode neben Ron. Merlin, wie blöd sie doch war. Hatte sie nichts aus dem Krieg gelernt? Wieso ließ sie ihren Zauberstab überall liegen?

"Erst Fred, dann George, dann Ginny und vermutlich jetzt auch Harry...", zählte Ron auf. "Und dabei habe ich dir gesagt, dass du es niemandem sagen sollst! Ich habe dich gewarnt..."

"Was?", wollte sie wissen, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, flogen George und Fred auf Seite und schlugen gegen die nächste Wand. Ohnmächtig fielen sie auf den Boden, nicht mehr in der Lage, sie jetzt noch zu beschützen.

Erschrocken über da, was Ron nun mit ihr machen würde, trat sie einige Schritte zurück. Sie hatte verloren.

**XxX**

"Oh, scheiße.", fluchte Harry und ließ Messer und Gabel fallen. Erschrocken über seinen plötzlichen Ausbruch sah Ginny mit weiten Augen zu ihm auf. Nur um die Panik und die Wut in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Harry?", flüsterte sie, aus Angst was passieren könnte, wenn sie nur einen Ticken zu laut sprach. Irgendetwas war passiert.

"Scheiße.", fluchte er wieder und sprang auf.

"Harry, was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen, als sie hinter ihm ins Wohnzimmer stürmte und seinen Arm ergriff.

"Ich habe es Ron gesagt.", murmelte er und suchte überall nach diesem verflixten Flohpulver.

"Was soll heißen, du hast es Ron gesagt?", wollte Ginny panisch wissen. Sie betete, dass er nicht das meinte, was sie dachte, dass er meinte. Das würde Hermine in unheimliche Gefahr bringen.

"Ich habe Ron gesagt, dass du Bescheid weißt und... er hat etwas gesagt, was mich... Ich habe zu viel zu ihm gesagt. Er weiß Bescheid.", rasselte Harry mit einem Luftzug hinunter. "Wo ist das scheiß Flohpulver."

"Wir haben keins mehr, Harry.", hauchte Ginny mit weiten Augen. "Wir müssen apparieren. Nein, du. Ich komme hinterher. ", sagte Ginny. "Du kommst direkt in den Hinterraum des Ladens. Von dort kommst du in die Wohnung. Nur du, Fred, George und Hermine kommen hinein. Nun mach schon, Harry. Ron könnte schon da sein!", schrie sie und Harry nickte, bevor er apparierte.

* * *

**Was meint ihr? Wird Harry rechtzeitig kommen und Hermine retten können? Was wird Ginny in der Zwischenzeit tun? Und wird Hermines Geheimnis endlich für alle gelüftet?**

**Ihr wollt eine Antwort... ? Dann lest das nächste Kapitel...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Coolshego80:** _Danke. Ich mag Ron auch, auf seine merkwürdige Art und Weise, aber ich war nie ganz dafür, dass er mit Hermine zusammen kommt. Ich finde, es war die einfachste Lösung für J.K. Rowling, aber nicht die fantasievollste und aufregendste. Es wäre zum Beispiel für alle viel überraschender gekommen, wenn Hermine und Draco plötzlich ein Paar geworden wären, oder?_

**Evelin-heart:** _Danke :-) Aber, hey, wir kennen doch alle unseren Harry, oder? Ich denke er würde lieber sterben, als vieeeel zu spät zu kommen. Ein bisschen zappeln müssen wir aber alle ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Zitternd trat sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen zurück. Ihre Augen verließen nicht für eine Sekunde den rothaarigen Mann vor ihr. Merlin, wie war es dazu gekommen? Waren sie nicht die besten Freunde? Die besten Freunde, die durch dick und dünn gingen? Die, die schon so viele Abenteuer gemeinsam erlebt hatten? Wieso nur, war er nun zu ihrem Feind geworden? Von jemandem, den sie mehr als alles andere vertraute, zu jemandem, den sie mehr als alles andere fürchtete? Hatte sich ihr Herz wirklich so in ihm getäuscht?

"Ron, bitte.", flehte sie, hart gegen die Tränen ankämpfend. "Du willst das nicht. Das bist nicht du. Du bist besser als das."

"Nein, Hermine. Genau darin irrst du dich.", hauchte er und kam weiterhin auf sie zu.

Hermines Rücken traf die Wand und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie zu den Zwillingen sah. Immer noch lagen sie ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und sie hatte jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie noch rechtzeitig wach würden. Sie hatte verloren.

"Du hast verloren, Hermine.", sprach er ihre Gedanken aus und lachte. Ein kalten, unbarmherziges Lachen. Wieso nahm er sich solchen Spaß daraus, sie zu quälen? Lag sie nicht schon besieht auf dem Boden? Reichte es nicht? Wieso musste er sie noch treten?

"Ron, was habe ich dir getan?", wollte sie verzweifelt und trotzdem überaus berechtigt wissen.

"Du hast mich verlassen.", gab er zu und hob seinen Zauberstab.

"Ich habe dich geliebt, Ron!", schrie sie und reckte das Kinn vor. Wenn sie schon starb, oder was auch immer er vorhatte, dann würde sie nicht ohne einen Kampf sterben und vor allem nicht ohne ihren Stolz.

"Du hast mit Fred rumgemacht!", donnerte er und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Woher wusste er davon? Niemand außer ihr, Fred, Ginny und George wussten davon. Und Ginny und George würden es niemals verraten. Dazu waren sie zu gute Freunde, zu loyal.

"Und wenn schon? Das geht dich nichts mehr an, Ron!", sagte sie dann und verschränkte die Arme. Sie musste Zeit gewinnen. Irgendwie.

"Und ob es mich etwas angeht!", donnerte er zurück, sein Zauberstab sprühte Funken. Er verlor erneut die Kontrolle über seine Magie und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde er gefährlich werden. Sehr gefährlich. Wenn Magie erst einmal außer Kontrolle geriet, war sie kaum noch aufzuhalten. "Du bist meine Frau, Hermine. Du hast mir ein Versprechen gegeben!"

"Du bist ein solcher Heuchler, Ron!", schrie sie zurück, Tränen verschwammen ihrer Sicht. Wie konnte er es sich nur erlauben, so zu reden. "Du hast mich Monate lang betrogen! Du hast mich geschlagen und missbraucht!"

Ron schnaubte. "Und du hast es auch nicht anderes verdient.", gab er mit einem Schulterzucken zu. Nicht einmal ein Funken der Reue war in seiner Stimme zu hören. "Als Frau warst du das Letzte!"

Hermine senkte für einen Moment den Blick. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber seien Worte schmerzten. Jedes einzelne Wort war wie ein Peitschenhieb.

"Wenn du wirklich so denkst, dann kann es dir doch egal sein, was ich mache! Du solltest froh sein, dass ich fort bin!", sagte sie dann leise und hob ihre Augen wieder zu ihm. Wie hatte sie ihn lieben können. Jetzt, wo sie ihn ansah, erkannte sie nichts mehr als einen Fremden. War er schon immer dieser Mann gewesen und hatte sich nur hinter einer sehr guten Maske versteckt, die er abgenommen hatte, nachdem sie geheiratet hatten? Oder war er immer so gewesen und sie hatte es nicht sehen wollen? Oder hatte er sich in dieser Zeit wirklich so stark verändert, dass sie ihn nicht mehr erkannte? Nichts mehr war gleich. Auch seine Augen hatten sich verändert, waren dunkler geworden, fast schwarz. Auf sein Gesicht hatte sich ein merkwürdiger Schatten gelegt. Wieso hatte sie das nicht alles schon früher gesehen? Merlin, sie musste blind gewesen sein.

"Aber du bist mein und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich irgendjemand anderes hat.", zischte er und hinter ihr zerplatzte eine Vase. Erschrocken sprang sie einige Zentimeter in die Luft und wandte sich kurz zu dem zerbrochenen Objekt um, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder auf ihn fixierte.

"Ich bin keine Trophäe, Ron! Du kannst mich nicht besitzen.", sagte sie hart und bevor sie blinzeln konnte, stand er vor ihr.

"Nein? Bist du dir da sicher? Ich kann dir beweisen, dass du zu mir gehörst.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und sie zitterte. Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihrem Körper breit, als sie versuchte Ron auszuweichen. Er würde jetzt nicht wirklich das versuchen, was sie dachte, oder?

Seine Hände packten sie grob an ihren Hüften und zog sie eng an sich. So eng, dass sie wirklich alles an ihm spüren konnte. "Ron...", hauchte sie, hoffend, dass er es sich anders überlegte und sie gehen ließ. "Ron, ich habe dich geliebt, wirklich. Aber wir haben uns verändert.", erklärte sie leise, versuchend Ron zum verstehen zu bringen. "Wir gehören einfach nicht mehr zueinander. Vielleicht haben wir es auch nie getan."

"Lügner!", knurrte er und presste sie gegen die Wand. Es war aussichtslos. Er würde es tatsächlich tun. "Nicht wir, sondern du hast dich verändert und du wirst immer mein sein!"

"Ich habe dir nie gehöre, Ronald Weasley.", zischte sie und wimmerte gleich darauf, als er sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine schob. Oh, Merlin, nein...

"Dann werde ich es dir beweisen müssen!"

**XxX**

Komplett außer Atem stürmte sie in den Hintergarten des Fuchsbaus. Ihr wildes aussehen, schenkte ihr sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit die sie wollte und brauchte. Die Haare zerzauster als jemals zuvor, die Wangen rot vor Anstrengung und die Augen weit vor Angst, sah sie in jedes Gesicht ihrer Familie. Ja sogar Fleur war ein Teil für sie geworden.

"Ginny?", fragte Charlie und sprang auf. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Was ist passiert?" Er ergriff ihre Arme und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Hermine...", flüsterte sie. Beides aus Angst und aus Mangel an Luft.

"Was ist mit ihr?", wollte er weiter wissen. In all den Jahren, die Hermine bei ihnen zu Hause verbracht hatte, hatte er sie sehr schätzen gelernt und mit der Zeit auch lieben. Sie war so etwas wie seine zweite Schwester und er beschützte diese. Also konnte er gegen die plötzliche Panik, die in ihm aufstieg nicht wirklich was tun.

"Sie ist in Gefahr.", hauchte sie und sah an ihm vorbei zu den anderen. "Ich habe Hermine zwar versprochen nichts zu verraten, aber ich denke mir bleibt nichts mehr anderes übrig."

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Fleur wissen, die sofort aufsprang. Frauen mussten zusammen halten, nicht wahr?

Ginny schluckte einmal hart und schmiegte sich in die sicheren Arme ihres Bruders, bevor sie begann zu erzählen. "Ron hat kurz vor Weihnachten angefangen sie zu schlagen, aus Eifersucht, weil Fred ihr die Kette geschenkt hatte, und kurz drauf begann er sie zu missbrauchen. Deswegen hat sich Hermine so verändert. Sie ist unsicherer und schüchterner geworden, weil sie Angst hatte, Rons Zorn einmal mehr auf sich zu ziehen. Sie war auch nicht mehr hier, aus Angst auf Fred zu treffen und Ron weitere Gründe für seine Eifersucht zu geben. Nur hat er die letzten Monate den Vogel abgeschossen, indem er anfing Frauen mit nach Hause zu bringen, weil Hermine ihm nicht mehr genug war. Ich habe Hermines Körper gesehen. Sie hat kaum noch eine unverletzte Stelle. Überall hat sie Wunden, Kratzer, Flecke... Sie sieht grauenhaft aus. Fred hat es mehr oder weniger selbst herausgefunden, weil er Ron mit einer anderen Frau erwischt hatte. Also blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als ihm alles zu sagen. Und da George Freds Zwilling ist und sein bester Freund, haben sie es ihm erzählt, vor allem nach dem er Hermine vor einem Angriff von Ron gerettet hat. Ich weiß nur durch einen Fehler von Hermine Bescheid."

Ginny endete ihre Erklärung und sah in all die geschockten Gesichter vor ihr. Charlie hatte sich, während sie sprach, angespannt. Sie konnte förmlich die Wut in ihm spüren. Alle schienen ihr zu glauben, außer einer.

"Nicht mein Ron.", sagte Molly und stand kopfschüttelnd auf. "Nein, nicht er. Er liebt Hermine mehr als alles andere."

"Wenn er sie so liebt, dann 'ätte er sie nischt so be'andelt.", gab Fleur wütend zurück. "Sie zu schlagen, zu missbrauchen und dann noch eine andere Frau?", wütete die Blonde weiter und schmiss die Arme in die Luft. "So etwas kann man nischt verzei'en." Geistesabwesend griff sie nach Bills Hand. Sie liebte ihn und wusste, dass er sie niemals so behandeln würde, dass ließ aber nicht, dann sie nicht weniger für Hermine fühlte.

"Nein!", schrie Molly und rief puterrot an. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr all diesen Lügen glaubt und du Ginevra!", schrie sie und wandte sich ihrer einzigen Tochter zu. "Du hast mich enttäuscht. Dass du dich mit Hermine - dieser Lügnerin - zusammen tust und versuchst die Familie gegen deinen Bruder aufzuhetzen-"

"Hör auf, Mum.", knurrte Charlie gefährlich und unterbrach seine Mutter erfolgreich. Er konnte die Enttäuschung und die Tränen in den Augen seiner kleinen Schwester nicht länger mit ansehen. Hermine bedeutete ihr genauso viel, wie ihnen alle. Wie konnte seine Mutter nur glauben, dass sie log. Und Ron? Ron war nie unschuldig gewesen. Sicher hatte sie alle Mist gebaut - am meisten Fred und George - aber sie hatten nie, er betonte _nie_, jemand anderes Wohl dabei gefährdet. Er wollte nicht glauben, was Ron getan hatte. Es ekelte ihn an. Wie konnte man so mit Hermine umgehen, oder überhaupt mit einer Frau.

"Hör dir selbst einmal zu. Ron ist nicht mehr das kleine Baby, für den du ihn noch siehst. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, dessen Rum ihn schon seit Monaten über den Kopf steigt. Er ist nicht mehr der Held der Welt, sondern ein abartiger Frauenschänder, der nicht mehr weiß was richtig und falsch ist."

"Wage es ja nicht noch einmal, so über deinen Bruder zu reden, Charlie Weasley!", drohte Molly und hob ihren Zeigefinger. Doch statt vor seiner Mutter zurückzuweichen, wie es vielleicht klug gewesen wäre, hielt er ihren Blick und ihrer Drohung stand.

"Oder was?", wollte er wütend wissen und zog Ginny näher. "Was wirst du tun, Mum. Mich enterben?", wollte er wissen und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn es ihn schmerzen würde, die Sicherheit von Hermine, seiner zweiten Schwester, war ihm wichtiger.

Molly schien nicht zu wissen, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie liebte alle ihre Kinder und egal, was sie vielleicht jetzt empfand, sie würde es niemals übers Herz bringen. Aber eines wusste sie. Dass sie nicht auf die Lügen hereinfallen würde. Nein, sie würde Ron weiterhin den Rücken stärken. "Tut was ihr wollt, aber ich mache nicht mit.", sagte sie und verschwand Richtung Haus. "Ich kann euch nur sagen, dass egal was passiert, Hermine hier nicht länger willkommen ist."

"Mum!", reif Ginny dann und wandte sich zu ihrer Mutter um. "Genau das ist es, wovor Hermine Angst hatte. " Sie hat es vor uns Geheim gehalten weil sie dachte, wir würden selbst in einer solchen Situation zu Ron halten und wir bedeuten ihr zu viel, als das sie uns hätte verlieren können. Sie hat weiterhin mit Ron gelebt, obwohl er sie jedes Mal aufs neue verletzt und ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat, hat sie das alles ertragen, weil sie uns nicht verlieren wollte. Du bist wie eine Mutter für sie. Sie liebt dich, uns. Sie hat es nicht einmal Harry oder Fred gesagt, Mum. Weißt du, welche Angst sie hatte? Mum, sie ist nur noch ein Geist. Sie ist kaum noch das Mädchen mit dem ich zur Schule gegangen bin. Deswegen wohnt sich auch bei Fred. Er wollte nicht, dass sie noch einmal zu Ron zurück geht. Und mein Gott... Fred. Er liebt sie!"

Tränen strömten ihr Gesicht hinunter, als sie über Hermine sprach. Als sie an Fred dachte und seine Gefühle für ihre beste Freundin. "Ich habe Fred schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen, wie mit Hermine, Mum. Er macht endlich wieder Witze! Bitte, lass es Ron nicht zerstören.", flehte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, um einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. "Hermine hat uns Jahrelang geholfen. Und jetzt braucht sie einmal unsere Hilfe. Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen, nach allem, was sie für uns getan hat."

Molly sagte einen Moment nichts mehr, bevor sie nickte. "Vielleicht hast du Recht."

"So, was hat Ron jetzt vor?", hörte sie Bill, der eine weinende Fleur in seinen Armen hielt.

Ginny schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass Hermine es niemandem sagen dürfte, Ron hat ihr gedroht... Und, als Harry mit ihm gesprochen hat, sind ihm einige Dinge entwischt und Ron war es sofort klar. Er ist ausgeflippt. Ganz bestimmt ist er bereits bei ihr. Und ich habe Angst vor dem, was er tun könnte. Er ist nicht mehr der Ron, den wir alle kennen."

Alle nickten bei ihren Worten. Das war ihnen schon lange aufgefallen, aber es ausgesprochen zu hören und endlich zu wissen, was wirklich hinter seinem Verhalten und das der anderen steckte, machte es realer und grauenvoller.

"Dann los.", hörte sie Charlie sagen.

Schwer nach Luft ringend, kam Harry schließlich in der Wohnung der gewünschten Wohnung an. Einen Moment blieb er stehen, stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab und schloss seine Augen. Er musste sich sammeln und seine Kräfte wiederfinden. Er musste mit klarem Kopf und ruhig und konzentriert an die Sache rangehen. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Fehler leisten. Nicht in diesem Fall. Hier ging es nicht um irgendwen. Es ging um Hermine. Seine besten Freundin seit dem er elf war. Seine Partnerin in all den Kämpfen als Schüler und als Auror. Und all das machte sie zu mehr, als nur seine beste Freundin. Es machte sie zu seiner Schwester. Nicht im Blute, nein. Aber durch das starke Band, das sich in all den Jahren zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte. Und die Angst, die er gerade hatte, die Angst sie zu verlieren, war größer, als jede Angst, die er einst vor Voldemort gehabt hatte.

"Ich werde dir beweisen, zu wem du gehörst!"

Sein Kopf schoss hoch und er wandte einen erschrockenen Blick in Richtung Tür. Ron war bereits dort. Bei Hermine...

"Fred und George können dir jetzt nicht mehr helfen. Ich habe dich gewarnt, Hermine."

"Nein, bitte, bitte nicht!"

Und mit einem Mal ersetzte Wut diese erdrückende Angst in Harry. Er wusste nicht, was mit Fred und George geschehen war, aber er wusste, dass Hermine in großer Gefahr befand. In Gefahr vor seinem besten Freund, vor der Person, von der er gedacht hatte, dass es die letzte sei, die ihr jemals weh tun würde. Also stellte er sich aufrecht vor dir Türe und nahm noch einmal tief Luft, um sein wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Ooo

"Dir kann niemand mehr helfen, Hermine.", wiederholte er und drängte sich noch mehr an sie. Sie konnte alles spüren. Und das ihr Angst. Würde er es wirklich tun? Würde er sie wirklich so sehr verletzen? So sehr? Nach all dem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten? Nach dem sie sich geschworen hatten, sich für immer zu lieben?

Sie hatte irgendwo einmal gelesen, dass es nicht so weh tun sollte, wenn man sich entspannte. Also versuchte sie ihr Glück und tat genau das. Sie schloss ihre Augen, vergaß Freds Körper auf dem Boden und stellte sich vor, dass er es wäre, der gerade vor ihr stand. Langsam entspannten sich ihre Muskeln und wurden locker. Freds blauen Augen strahlten sie an.

"Genau so, Hermine.", hörte sie ihn flüstern. "Es hat eh keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren."

Sie spürte bereits seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, nur Millimeter von ihrem Gesicht. _Denk an Fred, denk an Fred..._ ermahnte sie sich immer und immer wieder. Und es half. Wenn auch nur ein bisschen.

Doch bevor seine Lippen gänzlich ihren Körper berühren konnten, flog die Türe mit einem Krach aus ihren Angeln.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und verspürte gleichzeitig eine überwältigende Erleichterung, als sich Ron von ihr entfernte. Wer auch immer einen Überraschungsbesuch geplant hatte, sie dankte ihm mit vollem Herzen. Nur um Haaresbreite war sie einer Vergewaltigung entkommen.

"Nimm deine Hände von ihr, du Bastard!", zischte eine ihr nur zu bekannte Stimme und ihre Augen flogen auf.

"Harry!", entkam es ihr erschrocken und freudig zu gleich. Natürlich war er es. Wieso hatte sie nicht selbst daran gedacht?

"Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, Harry. Und vor allem nicht, wie ich sie zu behandeln habe.", sagte Ron kalt und warf seinem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich zu lasse, wie du sie verletzt?", wollte Harry verachtend wissen und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Hermine ist meine Freundin."

"Und meine Frau!"

"Das gibt dir noch lange nicht die Erlaubnis, sie zu misshandeln!", schrie Harry und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Mochte es bei Hermine trotzig und kindlich aussehen, so war es bei Harry bedrohlich. Vielleicht aber, lag es auch nur einfach daran, dass sie wusste, wozu er im Stande war.

Dann schweiften seine grünen Augen nach links und entdeckten die beiden Männer. "Hast du das getan?", wollte er leise wissen.

Harry hatte Probleme zu verstehen, dass es wirklich Ron war, der vor ihm stand, und kein Todesser oder Voldemort selbst mit Vielsafttrank.

Ron aber hob nur die Schultern. "Sie waren im Weg und waren nicht bereit ihn frei zu geben. Ich musste sie ausschalten."

"Ausschalten?", entkam es Harry entsetzt, während Hermine langsam um Ron schlich und zu Fred rannte. Ihre Hände strich fahrig durch sein Haar, bevor sie auf seinen Wangen zur Ruhe kamen.

"Fred?", flüsterte sie. Nichts.

"Es sind deine Brüder, Ronald, und nicht irgendwelche Ungeziefer!", sagte Harry wütend, als er mit erhobenem Zauberstab zu Hermine und den Zwillingen rüber ging, ohne seinen Blick auch nur einmal von dem seines angeblich besten Freundes zu nehmen.

Ron schnaubte. "Meine Brüder? Meine Brüder würden nicht versuchen mir meine Frau zu nehmen.", sagte er kalt.

"Die Hermine nehmen?", wollte Harry entsetzt wissen. "Alles was sie getan haben, ist sie vor dir zu schützen! Es ist ein Jammer, dass ich es nicht selbst getan habe!"

"Nein, Harry!", schrie er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen der Zwillinge. Auf den Zwilling, dessen Hand Hermine zur Zeit hielt. "Er hat sie mir bereits genommen. Er hat sie gestohlen!"

"Er hat sie vor dir beschützt!", konterte Harry wütend.

"Vor mir beschützt? Man muss sie nicht vor mir beschützen, Harry! Wir hätten sie vor ihm beschützen sollen! Von Anfang an! Er hätte sterben sollen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er realisierte, was Ron nächster Schritt sein würde. "Nein, Ron, n-!"

"_Crucio_!"

Der blaue Lichtblitz schoss auf Fred zu, bevor auch nur noch irgendeiner reagieren konnte, aber bevor er sein eigentliches Ziel traf, kam ihm etwas anderes in den Weg.  
Harry erstarrte vor Schrecken und Rons Augen weiteten sich, als Hermines Körper auf den Boden neben Fred fiel und begann sich unnatürlich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen und zu winden. Schreie so laut und schmerzvoll durchdrangen die sonst leise Wohnung.

Harry sah auf seine beste Freundin. Seine beste Freundin, die sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wandte und dann auf den Mann, den er jahrelang als seinen besten Freund geglaubt hatte und endlich verstand er die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit, die er schon so lange versuchte zu Verdrängen. Der Mann vor ihm war nicht mehr der Ron Weasley mit dem er sich auf seinen ersten Weg nach Hogwarts vor so vielen Jahren angefreundet hatte. Er war nicht mehr der Junge, der versucht hatte seine Ratte gelb zu färben, ihm in jeder Schwierigkeit den Rücken gestärkt und mit ihm durch Dick und Dünn gegangen war. Der Mann vor ihm hatte nichts mehr von dem unschuldigen, tollpatschigen und liebevollen Ron. Vor ihm, das war nur noch eine Hülle des Mannes, den er so sehr geschätzt hatte. Sein bester Freund war tot und das Schlimme war, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wann das geschehen war.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei holte ihn schließlich aus seiner starre und ohne weiter zu überlegen, schwenkte er einmal seinen Zauberstab und Ron wurde vom Bode gerissen. Der Fluch endlich gebrochen, hörte auch Hermine auf zu schreien. Die Stille, die nun folgte war dröhnender als alle Schreie der Welt zusammen.

Ron versuchte nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, den er beim fallen verloren hatte, schaffte es aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Mit einem weiteren Schwenker Harrys Zauberstabs fesselten ihn dicke und stramme Seile. Er hatte keine Möglichkeiten mehr.

"Was hast du jetzt vor?", wollte er also wissen, als er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen aufsah.

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sich zu dem Rothaarigen hinunter kniete und ihn mit traurigen Augen ansah. Nachdem er damals gehofft hatte, einen solchen Schmerz nicht mehr zu empfinden war er um so trauriger, als er entdeckte, dass er genau diesen wieder empfand. Und dieses Mal nicht durch Voldemort, sondern durch seinen eigentlich besten Freund.

"Wirst du mich nach Azkaban schicken?", wollte Ron wissen und lachte höhnisch auf. "Deinen besten Freund?"

"Du bist nicht mein bester Freund. Mein bester Freund existiert nicht mehr.", sagte Harry leise und durch die Pein, die seine Brust zerdrückte, gab er leise zu: "Nicht einmal Azakaban verdienst du, Ronald. Nichts ist schlimm genug für das, was du eigentlich verdienst. Nichts ist so schlimm, wie die Schmerzen, die du Hermine angetan hast."

"Harry?"

Er blickte auf und in die besorgten Augen seiner Frau und hinter ihr, der ganze Weasleyclan. Langsam stand er auf und wandte noch einmal seinen Blick zu Ron. Schmerz und Leid füllten erneut seine Augen. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Bill erschrocken wissen, als er die Szenerie genau ins Auge nahm.

"Etwas was so grauenhaft ist, dass man es vergessen will, es aber nicht kann.", gab Harry leise zu und wandte dann seinen Blick nach Molly. "Es tut mir leid."

Die rothaarige Frau allerdings wandte nur ihr Gesicht ab. Er wusste nicht ganz, ob sie ihn nun hasste, oder Ron nur nicht so sehen konnte. Oder vielleicht beides?

"Was hast du mit ihm vor?", wollte Charlie wissen, der den Zauberstab seines Bruders aufhob und ihn nachdenklich in den Fingern drehte.

"Ich dachte an Azkaban.", sagte Harry leise und wandte den Blick von allen ab. Sie würden ihn garantiert hassen. Doch es bliebt still, nicht einmal Molly sagte etwas zu seiner Aussage. Stattdessen spürte er bald eine Hand an seiner und verwirrt sah er auf. Nur um in die leuchtenden Augen seiner Frau zu sehen.

"Du hast das richtige getan, Harry.", sagte sie leise und hob ihre Hand an seine Wange. "Du hast Hermine gerettet."

Er lächelte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er seinen Blick zu der bewusstlosen Brünette auf dem Boden wandte. "Nein, das habe ich nicht. Das habe ich nicht.", sagte er leise und er hörte, wie Ginnys Atem bei dem Anblick ihrer besten Freundin und ihrer Brüder stockte. Hatte sie die drei vorher wirklich nicht gesehen?

"Ron hat sie mit dem _Cruciatus_ getroffen. Fred und George? Ich habe keine Ahnung.", erklärte er und schloss die Augen, als Ginny schluchzend auf ihre Freundin zu stürmte und sich neben ihr fallen ließ.

"Wir müssen sie nach St. Mungo's bringen. Harry, sie ist eiskalt!", schluchzte sie.

"Was?" Sofort stürmte er auf die beiden Frauen zu und nahm Hermines Hand. Ginny hatte Recht. Sie war eiskalt und ihr Puls? Ihr Puls war sehr schwach.

Mit panischem Blick sah er zu den Weasley, bevor er Hermine in seine Arme nahm und mit ihr apparierte. Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass er sie verlor. Ginny folgte ihm gleich.

"Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, bringt Fred und George ebenfalls nach 's. Anscheinend haben die auch ganz schön etwas abbekommen. Ich werde Ron zum Ministerium bringen und alles klären.", sagte Bill und trat auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu.

"Brauchst du Hilfe, Perc?", wollte Charlie wissen und trat schon einen Schritt vor, hielt aber inne, als sein Bruder den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich komme schon klar." Dann nahm er Ron beim Kragen und warf noch schnell einen aufmunternden Blick über die Schulter. "Ich werde so schnell wie möglich nachkommen." Und damit verschwand auch er.

Bill und Charlie wechselten kurz einen Blick, bevor sie zu ihrem bewusstlosen Brüdern rüber gingen und sie beide eine Hand von ihnen ergriffen. Doch bevor sie apparierten sahen sie noch einmal auf.

"Mum, Dad?", wollten sie wissen und sahen beide auffordernd an.

"Wir kommen gleich nach, geht schon.", sagte Arthur und die beiden nickten und verschwanden ebenfalls.

"Molly?", fragte Arthur und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Mein kleiner Ron. Mein..." Sie begann zu schluchzen und Arthur zog sie in eine liebende Umarmung. "Wieso?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Molly, ich weiß es nicht.", gab er leise zu und disapparierte mit ihr.

* * *

**Und? Was denkt ihr? Lasst es mich wissen...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Evelin-heart:** _Danke :-) Ja, was Ron alles so anstellt, aber ich verspreche dir, er bekommt seine gerechte Strafe ;-)_

**Coolshego80:** _Danke, dass freut mich wirklich zu hören. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass es nicht mehr viele Chapter werden...  
_

**Jenna Gibbs:**_ Danke. :-) Ja, dass mit Molly hat wirklich lange gedauert, aber es musste einfach sein. Ich konnte es den anderen doch nicht zu leicht machen, oder? Danke für die Zuckerwatte :-) Ich denke, sie hat ihren Zweck erfüllt. Review mir doch und sag mir, ob du genauso denkst.  
_

**Hermine Jane Potter:** _Danke :-) ^^ Um herauszufinden, wie Molly mit all dem umgeht, musst du dieses Chapter lesen. Lass mir doch nachher ein Review mit seiner Meinung da, ja?_

**lyndz:** _Danke :-)_

_^^ So jetzt habe ich heute so oft "Danke" gesagt... aber ihr habt es einfach nicht anders verdient. Jeder von euch verdient ein ganz dickes Dankeschön. Dafür, dass ihr meine Storie lest, sie regelmäßig reviewt und immer noch dabei seid, obwohl ich immer so ewig lange für die updates brauche. Also hier noch einmal ein ganz großes "DANKE"_

_Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap. Ich muss allerdings bereits ankündigen, dass es nicht mehr viele Chapter nach diesem hier geben wird. Noch eins, maximal zwei plus Epilog._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Schwer. Ihre Augenlider waren so schwer. Sie schaffte es kaum, sie zu öffnen und durch den kleinen Spalt, den sie ihr freigaben, konnte sie nichts erkennen. Alles war so verschwommen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, als hätte man ihr mit einem Hammer dagegen geschlagen und ihre Brust brannte bei jedem Atemzug den sie tat. Was war nur geschehen?

Eine Berührung an ihrer Hand und Bilder zuckten durch ihr Gedächtnis. Ron, ein bewusstloser Fred. Ein geknurrtes _Crucio_ und ein unglaublicher Schmerz, bevor alles dunkel wurde. Stimmt... Ron hatte versucht Fred zu verfluchen und sie... sie war dazwischen gesprungen. Hatte den Fluch gerade so abfangen können.

Fred... Ob es ihm gut ging? Vorsichtig versuchte sie erneut ihre Augen zu öffnen und gewann dieses Mal gegen diese grauenhafte Schwere, die sich bedrohend auf ihre Lider gelegt hatte.

"Hermine?" Eine Stimme, die sie unter Millionen wieder erkennen und für die sie bis ans Ende der Welt gehen würde. Die Stimme ihres Engels. So sanft und liebevoll, dass sie ihr direkt ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Vorsichtig wandte sie sich der Stimme zu und keuchte gleich vor Schmerzen auf. Ihre Sicht verschwamm, als sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Kopf würde explodieren.

"Nicht. Beweg dich nicht.", hauchte die Stimme wieder und dieses Mal legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Wange. "Du musst dich ausruhen."

Aber sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte ihn endlich sehen und das letzte Bild was sie von ihm hatte, endlich aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen.

"Ich..", krächzte sie und brach gleich ab. Wie lange war sie bewusstlos gewesen, dass sich ihre Stimme so ungenutzt anhörte?

"Sch...", machte er und sie fühlte, wie die Matratze neben ihr langsam nachgab. Sein wunderschönes Gesicht gelangte in ihr Blickfeld, die Augen strahlend wie eh und je.

Sie lächelte leicht, als er besorgt auf sie hinunter sah und drückte leichte seine Hand. "Fred...", hauchte sie und begann zu husten. Ihr Hals kratzte und war trocken, als wäre die Sahara persönlich dort eingezogen.  
"Hier, warte.", sagte er leise und setzte sich neben sie. Langsam hob er sie in eine sitzende Position und legte sie gegen sich, bevor er rüber zum Nachttischen griff und ein Wasserglas nahm. Vorsichtig brachte er es an ihre Lippen und half ihr das guttuende Wasser zu trinken. Sofort kühlte es ihre Kehle und das Kratzen ließ endlich ab.

"Danke.", hauchte sie, als Fred das nun leere Glas beiseite stellte und ließ sich gegen seine Brust fallen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als hätten sie einen eigenen Willen. Sie war so müde.  
"Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Du solltest dich ausruhen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und strich sanft über ihr Haar.

"Bleibst du bei mir?", wollte sie leise wissen und sah mit müden Augen zu ihm auf. Für einen Moment sah sie ihn zögern und in seine Augen legte sich etwas, was sie in ihrem müden Zustand nicht ergreifen konnte. Doch schließlich nickte er und legte sie beide zurück ins Kissen.

Hermine drehte sich langsam auf Seite und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, bevor auch ihr Arm sich langsam um seine Mitte legte. In wenigen Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.

**XxX**

Als sie das zweite Mal erwachte, ging es ihr schon um einiges besser. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Komisch... Da war sie sich doch fast sicher, dass Fred da gewesen war...? Langsam setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Ihr Zimmer war leer. Niemand da. Hatte sie sich so getäuscht? Doch bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, meldete sich ungemütlich ihr Magen mit einer Warnung. Sie musste schnell etwas essen.

Langsam und vorsichtig stand sie aus ihrem Bett auf und tapste zur Tür. Langsam öffnete sie diese und spähte in den Gang hinein. Nein, niemand. Sie hob die Schultern und schlich den Korridor auf der Suche nach einer Cafeteria oder einem Automaten runter. Am Ende des - für sie - ziemlich langen Ganges fand sie endlich eine kleine Küche für Patienten. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und öffnete den Minikühlschrank. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie das gutbelegte Brötchen fand. Summend griff sie danach und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder, bevor sie die Folie vom Brötchen entfernte und herzhaft hinein biss. Wie auf Kommando schlossen sich ihre Augen und ihr Magen bedankte sich herzlich bei ihr. Fröhlich summend wandte sie sich um und war im Begriff die kleine Küche zu verlassen und in ihr Zimmer zurückzugehen, als sie plötzlich inne hielt. Jemand im Gang hatte ihren Namen genannt.

"Aber er ist dein Bruder.", flüsterte eine Frau aufgeregt und im selben Moment erkannte Hermine, dass es sich bei dieser Person um Molly handelte.

Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie dieses Gespräch nicht unterbrechen sollte. Also zog sie sich in einen Schatten der Küche zurück und legte sich gegen die Wand, während sie dem Gespräch ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Nein, das ist er nicht mehr.", hörte sie eine andere Stimme. Eine Stimme, die sie gelernt hatte zu lieben. Zuerst freundschaftlich und in den letzten Wochen auch romantisch. Fred. "Selbst Blut ist nicht so dick, dass ich darüber hinwegsehen könnte." Er hörte sich gereizt an, fast schon brutal.

"Er hat es doch nicht gemeint.", versuchte Molly eine Person zu verteidigen. War es Ron?

"Nein, hat er das nicht?", wollte Fred sarkastisch wissen und lachte gleich darauf auf. "Sicher hat er das, Mum."

"Sie hat sich dazwischen geworfen. Er hatte nicht vor-", begann sie, wurde aber jäh von einem tobenden Fred unterbrochen.

"Hätte sie es nicht getan, wäre ich vielleicht tot!", knurrte er. Seine Stimme bebte von unterdrückter Wut und der Kraft nicht jeden und alles zu verhexen.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Doch, sie hatte Recht gehabt. Es ging hier um Ron. Aber was genau hatten sie mit ihm gemacht?

"Und erbarme ihr Merlin, wenn sie wieder gesund wird, wird sie noch etwas von mir zu hören bekommen.", warnte Fred. "Sich einfach so in Lebensgefahr zu bringen..."

Lebensgefahr? Hermine war sich nichts von dem bewusst. Ein Cruciatus mochte zwar ein unverzeihlicher Fluch sein, aber er brachte niemanden um. Langsam schaute sie um die Ecke. Fred und Molly standen sich gegenüber.

"Und ich werde Ron niemals dafür verzeihen, dass er Hermine beinahe umgebracht hat.", flüsterte er und schaute zu Boden. Ein herzzerbrechender Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf seine hübschen Züge und Hermines Herz schwoll an, wollte zu ihm. Doch etwas sagte ihr, dass es noch nicht alles gewesen war. Aber wieso beinahe umgebracht? Sie fühlte sich gut.

"Es wäre nie so weit gekommen, wenn du mit Hermine keine Affäre eingegangen wärst.", sagte Molly hart und eine Kälte legte sich in die normalerweise liebevollen Augen der älteren Frau. Sie hatten diesen Ausdruck nur einmal bei Molly gesehen und an diese Zeit wollte sie nicht mehr denken.

Freds Kopf schoss hoch, seine Augen blitzten. "Es war schon so weit, bevor irgendetwas passiert ist!", knurrte er und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu. Er hob seine Hand und machte Anstalten noch etwas zu sagen, doch ließ sie schließlich wieder fallen und schloss seine Augen. Der wütende Ausdruck verschwand und ein neuer, schuldbewusster legte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Aber glaubst du denn, ich weiß das nicht?", wollte er leise wissen und öffnete wieder seine Augen. Dieses Mal glänzten Tränen in diesen.

Hermines Herz zerbrach. Beim Anblick und auch bei Freds Worten. Wie konnte er nur denken, dass es seine Schuld war? Wenn hier einer Schuld hatte, dann war es Ron. Oder auch vielleicht sie selbst, weil sie vielleicht keine gute Ehefrau gewesen war.

"Ich weiß, dass Hermine nie dazwischen gesprungen wäre, wenn das alles nicht passiert wäre zwischen uns. Sie wäre vermutlich immer noch bei Ron, wenn ich nichts davon erfahren hätte."  
Wusste Molly etwa Bescheid?

"Aber ich kann und werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Hermine von ihm weggeholt habe und was ich für sie empfinde." Freds Stimme war so voll von Gefühl und Ehrlichkeit das ihr Herz einen Satz machte. Ihre Beine zuckten, kämpften gegen ihren Verstand sie zu ihm gehen zu lassen.

"Auch nicht, wenn ich dir noch einmal sage, dass sie die Frau deines Bruder ist und du kein Recht auf sie hast?", wollte Molly wissen und ihre Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Warum nur, beschützte sie immer noch Ron?  
Fred öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Hermine entschied sich in diesem Moment aus ihrem Versteck zu treten. Seine blauen Augen huschten sofort zu ihr und Schock und Angst entstellten sein schönes Gesicht.

"Hermine, was machst du hier?", wollte er wissen und eilte auf sie zu. Ein Arm legte sich wie von selbst um ihre schmale Hüfte und seine Augen sahen besorgt auf sie hinunter."Du solltest gar nicht aufstehen. Du-"  
"Ist schon okay. Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln in seine Richtung und legte sich in seine warme Umarmung.

"Hermine, wie geht es dir?", wollte Molly wissen, die nun auch zu ihr getreten war.

"Gut.", sagte die Brünette knapp und funkelte Molly mit einer solchen Wut an, dass die Rothaarige erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich. "Ich kann allerdings nicht glauben, was du zu Fred sagst.", gestand sie und fixierte die Ältere mit einem kalten und entschlossenen Blick. "Wenn Fred nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich vielleicht schon tot. Du weißt anscheinend schon von meiner Situation, also kann ich dir auch etwas davon erzählen. Ron hat mich so lange geschlagen, bis ich blutend auf dem Boden lag. Einmal war es so schlimm, dass ich dachte, ich würde es nicht überleben und... konnte in letzter Minute nach George und Fred flüchten. Fred und George haben mich gerettet."

Mollys Mund öffnete sich, doch Hermine fuhr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken fort. "Und Ron hat noch lange kein Besitzerrecht über mich, Molly. Ich mag zwar seine Frau sein, aber noch lange nicht sein Eigentum. Und er hat jeglichen Respekt von mir verloren als er begann mit anderen Frauen vor meinen Augen zu schlafen. Ich habe Ron vielleicht einmal geliebt, Molly, doch alles was ich jetzt noch für ihm empfinde ist Hass und Verachtung."

"Ich... Hermine, ich hatte keine Ahnung.", stotterte Molly und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine schnaubte. "Sicher hattest du das. Du hast nur niemanden geglaubt. Warum weiß ich nicht. Ron ist nicht mehr der kleine, tollpatschige, unschuldige Ron, den wir alle kannten und liebten. Der Ruhm ist ihm zu Kopf gestiegen und er denkt, dass er alles mit jedem machen kann. Er hat sich verändert, Molly, und das nicht zum Besten."

Die Rothaarige senkte den Kopf, als Fred Hermine noch enger an sich zog. Sie schenkte ihm kurz ein warmes Lächeln, bevor sie wieder begann zu reden. Ihre Augen ließen allerdings nicht von Fred ab. "Weißt du aber, was ich nicht verstehe? Wieso bist du so sehr darauf versessen, dass Ron nichts falsch machen kann? Wieso glaubst du, dass Ron der Held ist, den alle lieben müssen? Wieso glaubst du nicht, dass es Fred sein kann? Wieso versuchst du mit allen Mitteln das Ron glücklich ist und das hat, was er will und gestehst es Fred nicht zu? Beide sind doch deine Söhne. Wieso verdient es Fred in deinen Augen nicht?"

Molly sah Hermine an, sagte aber kein Wort. Anscheinend kannte sie all die Antworten nicht zu Hermines Fragen. Ihr Blick huschte zu Fred, der mit leuchtenden Augen auf Hermine hinunter sah, sein Arm beschützend und wärmend um die schöne Brünette gelegt.

"Weißt du, was ich glaube, Molly? Du siehst Ron wie jeder Fan ihn sehen würde. Großartig, nur das Äußere und machst dir nicht einmal die Mühe ins Innere zu sehen. Alles was er macht ist fantastisch. Ich habe es aber getan. Ich kenne Rons Inneres und es ist so dunkel wie die Nacht, so kalt wie Eis und unendlich leer.

In meinen Augen ist Fred der eigentliche Held, Molly." Hermine strich Fred sanft mit der Hand über die Wange, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder zu der Älteren wandte. "Fred würde sterben für die, die er liebt und er schafft es jedem in der dunkelsten und hoffnungslosesten Stunde ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zu zaubern. Du siehst Fred nicht als Held, wegen seinen ständigen Streichen und den - für dich - nutzlosen Scherzartikelladen. Doch genau das sehe ich als so großartig. Fred lebt dafür, andere zum Lachen zu bringen und das Leben in vollen Zügen mit seinen Freunden zu genießen - vor allem jetzt, wo er weiß, wie kurz es sein kann. Und Ron? Alles was er im Moment tut, ist seine Freunde zu verletzen. Er geht mit Frauen um wie Dreck, Molly. Er betrinkt sich, bis er nichts mehr mitbekommt. Fred ist für mich Sonnenaufgang, Tag, Sonnenuntergang und Nacht. Vor allem die Nacht. Wunderschön. Mit all ihren Sternen und dem Mond und den Geheimnissen."

"Hermine...", hauchte Fred an ihrem Ohr und sie sah wieder lächelnd über seine Schulter. O, und wie sie jedes Wort gemeint hatte.

"Und stirbt er einst, Nimm ihn, zerteil in kleine Sterne ihn: Er wird des Himmels Antlitz so verschönen, Dass alles Welt sich in die Nacht verliebt Und niemand mehr der eidlen Sonne huldigt."

Hermines Blick schweifte bei diesen Worten nach links und trafen auf eine errötete Ginny, die ihre Hände gefaltet über ihr Herz hielt und mit träumerischen Augen an die Decke sah.

Hermine kicherte und wandte sich aus Freds Armen um zu ihrer Freundin zu treten. "Ginny.", begrüßte sie sie und nahm sie in ihre Arme.

"Merlin, Hermine, jedes Herz schmilzt bei deinen Worten.", sagte die Rothaarige und hielt die Brünette dann auf Armesbreite entfernt. "Aber wie geht es dir?"

"Gut. Sehr gut sogar.", sagte Hermine mit einem Blick zu Fred und ein verliebtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

"Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Der Arzt meinte, dass du vielleicht nie wieder gesund wirst.", erzählte Ginny und ihre Augen wurden traurig.

"Was meinst du damit?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen.

"Ron hat dich ziemlich böse mit dem Fluch getroffen, Hermine.", sagte Fred und trat erneut an sie heran. Seine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf ihren Rücken. "Er hat kurz dein Herz verfehlt."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Erkenntnis.

"Du warst ziemlich lange weg. Eine Woche.", erzählte Ginny weiter und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Wir dachten bereits, du würdest nicht mehr aufwachen."

"O Ginny.", hauchte Hermine und nahm ihre Freundin erneut in die Arme. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.

"Aber dann bist du vorgestern kurz aufgewacht.", erklärte die Rothaarige und sah in Richtung Fred. "Es hat uns allen neue Hoffnung gegeben, doch als du wieder in ein Koma gefallen warst... dachten wir, Fred hätte nur halluziniert."

"Du warst schon ziemlich geschwächt von den Vorfällen mit Ron, dass sich dein ganzer Körper und auch deine Seele erst einmal Ruhe finden mussten.", erklärte Fred weiter.

Hermine nickte langsam, versuchte das alles auf einmal zu verdauen und zu verstehen. "Aber was war mit euch? Also dir und George?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Fred lachte, bevor sich ein ernster Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht legte. "Wir waren durch den Aufschlag gegen die Wand nur ziemlich k.o. Merlin, Hermine, es tut mir leid, dass ich versagt habe."

"Worin hast du versagt, Fred?", wollte sie leise wissen.

"Dich zu beschützen.", antwortete er genauso leise und ehrlich.

Hermine lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast in nichts versagt, Fred. Du hast nur gewonnen."

"Ich hoffe aber, dass du weißt, dass Ron eurer wegen in Azkaban ist.", sagte Molly hart und stellte sich wieder zur Gruppe.

"Azkaban?", fragte Hermine erschrocken und sah Fred an, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sie in seine Arme hob.

"Nicht jetzt, du musst dich ausruhen.", sagte er bestimmend und begann sie fort zu tragen, zurück in ihr Zimmer.

"Fred. Nein. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist.", begann sie und Fred legte sie zurück in ihr Bett. Ohne ein Wort, zog er die Decke hoch und legte sie sanft über ihren kalten Körper.

"Du brauchst Ruhe, Hermine. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren.", flüsterte er und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. "Morgen erzähle ich dir alles, okay?"

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und sah ihn flehend in die Augen. "Warum nicht jetzt, Fred? Bitte..."

"Hermine-"

"Fred! Bitte!", sagte sie eindringlich und setzte sich wieder auf. So sehr sie auch Freds Sorge um sie schätzte und alles was er für sie tat, musste sie wissen, was mit Ron geschehen war. Sie musste es. Andererseits würde sie sowieso keinen Schlaf bekommen. Ihre Gedanken würden sich alle Szenarien ausdenken und ihr keine Ruhe lassen.

Der Rothaarige seufzte und ließ sich neben sie auf das Bett sinken. "Du bist so ein Dickkopf.", hauchte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Hermine hob nur die Schultern. Was konnte sie schon dafür? "Percy hat Ron zum Ministerium gebracht und dort alles erklärt. Der Minister befand es dann für notwendig Ron für einiges Jahre nach Azkaban zu bringen. Er wird allerdings vom Kuss verschont."

Hermines Mund öffnete sich ungläubig. "Für wie viele Jahre?", wollte sie leise wissen. Sie hatte doch nie gewollt, dass Ron nach Azkaban kam. Das hatte niemand verdient. Es war grauenhaft dort. Sie hatte doch nur gewollt, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ, aus ihrem Leben verschwand.

Fred senkte seinen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Hand strich fahrig durch sein Haar. "Es spielt keine Rolle. Es ist nur gut, dass er vom Kuss verschont bleibt.", gab er genauso leise zu. "Mum würde durchdrehen, wenn es anders wäre und uns alle mit Sicherheit enterben."

Tränen tanzten in Hermines Augen, als die Erkenntnis eintrat. Es war doch alles eingetreten, vor dem sie sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Sie hatte alles gegeben, um diese Dinge zu verhindern. Und wofür? Für nichts. Alles war den Bach runtergegangen, nur weil sie so blöd gewesen und nicht alleine damit hatte umgehen können. Von wegen sich unauffällig zu verhalten und niemandem etwas davon zu sagen.

Mit einem Schluchzen griff sie nach seiner Hand. "Fred." Sie sagte seinen Namen flehend, fast gebrochen. Seine wunderschönen Augen sahen erschrocken zu ihr auf.

"Hermine..."

"Fred, es tut mir so leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld.", gab sie leise zu und ihre Tränen liefen ohne Erbarmen ihr hübsches Gesicht hinunter.

"Nein. Nein.", flüsterte er und schüttelte den Kopf, als er ihr die Tränen fort strich. "Nichts davon ist _deine_ Schuld, Mia. _Nichts_!"

"A-Aber-"

"Nein, Mia. Der einzige der Schuld hat ist Ron und meine verdammte Mutter, die nicht erkennen kann, was für ein Arsch ihr jüngster Sohn ist!"

"Rede nicht so über deine Mutter...", flüsterte sie.

"Hermine..." Langsam legte er seine Stirn gegen ihr und schloss die Augen und in diesem Moment erkannte Hermine, wie müde Fred eigentlich wirklich war. Er war selbst noch nicht ganz gesund und die Angst und die Wut steckten ihm immer noch in den Knochen.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?", wollte sie leise wissen und er hob die Schultern. "Komm hier.", flüsterte sie und zog ihn in ihre Arme, bevor sie ihn mit sich in das Kissen zog. "Wenn ich mich ausruhen soll, dann machst du das auch."

"Ich weiß nicht...", flüsterte er und sah sich um.

"Es ist genauso wenig deine Schuld, was mit mir passiert ist, Fred.", flüsterte sie und strich ihm durch sein rotes Haar.

"Ich habe dich enttäsucht.", gab er gebrochen zu und schloss die Augen.

"Nein, das hast du nicht. Du hast das geschafft, was niemand geschafft hätte, Fred. Du hast mich gerettet."

Seine blauen Augen schossen auf und sahen sie skeptisch an.

"Ich wäre ganz bestimmt zerbrochen, wenn du nicht dagewesen wärst.", gab sie leise zu.

Er lächelte sie leicht an, seine blauen Augen strahlender denn je. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel ihm diese Worte bedeuteten und die sie gerade eben zu seiner Mutter gesagt hatte. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihm tat. Und das brachte ihn dazu, sie noch mehr zu lieben, als er es eigentlich schon tat.

Ihre braunen Augen strahlten ihn mit solch einer Wärme und Liebe an, dass sein Herz anschwoll und Gefahr lief zu platzen. Wie hatte er damals nur zu lassen können, dass sie Ron ihr Wort gab. "Ich hätte niemals zu lassen dürfen.", flüsterte er, ohne es richtig wahr zu nehmen.

"Was?", fragte sie genauso leise und ihre Hand fand wieder ihren Weg zurück in sein Haar. Niemals hatte sie gedacht, dass sie rotes Haar so schön finden konnte. Nicht mal bei Ron hatte sie es so empfunden. Aber Freds saphirblaue Augen waren ein wunderschöner Kontrast zu dem feuerrot seiner Haare. Die leichten Sommersprossen unter seinen Augen, die leuchteten wie Sterne und seine Lippen, auf denen er immer ein leichtes, ehrliches Lächeln trug, machten ihn für sie perfekt. "Ich liebe dich.", hauchte sie, bevor er ihr eine Antwort auf ihre vorherige Frage geben konnte.

Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Staunen und Überraschung. "Was?"

Sie lachte leise, als sie den Unglauben in seiner Stimme hörte. Aber wie konnte man diesen Mann nicht lieben? Wieso glaubte er ihr nicht? "Ich liebe dich, Fred Weasley.", sagte sie also noch einmal und in seinen Augen explodierte ein Leuchten, womit selbst die Sterne nicht mehr mithalten konnten. Seine Lippen verformten sich in ein ehrliches und überglückliches Lächeln. Seine ganze Persönlichkeit schien mit einem Mal zu glühen.

"Ich wusste, ich hätte es niemals zu lassen dürfen.", flüsterte er, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihren legte.

"Was?"

"Ich hätte niemals zu lassen dürfen, dass du meinen Bruder heiratest.", gab er zu und stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf dem Bett ab, um auf sie hinuntersehen zu können.

Als sie fragend und überrascht ihre Augenbraue hob, lachte er leise, bevor er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte. "Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich habe dich von dem Moment an geliebt, als ich dich wie ein Engel über mich sitzen sah, nachdem du mich gerettet hast.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, seine Lippen streiften es leicht und ließen Hermine erzittern. "Ich liebe dich, mein Engel."

* * *

_**Und? Was denkt ihr? Ich hoffe das die kleinen Momente zwischen Fred und Hermine nicht zu kitschig geworden sind...**_


	17. Der letzte Schritt

**Hier ist es nun - nach einer halben Ewigkeit ist endlich das letzte Kapitel von "I see you" da! :-) Ich entschuldige mich tausendmal und mehr für diese unglaublich lange Wartezeit. Es tut mir wirklich leid :-( und ich hoffe, dass doch noch ein paar von euch da sind und trotz dieser langen Zeit die Hoffnung auf die Fortsetzung nicht aufgegeben haben.  
Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weitnacht und einen guten und gesunden Rutsch ins neue Jahr. **

* * *

**Der lezte Schritt**

"Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?", wollte Fred zum hundertsten Mal von ihr wissen, als er besorgt auf sie hinunter sah.

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft und sah mit Ehrfurcht das dunkle Gebäude empor. Auch ohne Dementoren wirkte es noch sehr furchteinflößend. Wie man hier leben konnte, war ihr unbeschreiblich. Sie würde bereits nach einigen Tagen den Verstand verlieren. Die Kälte und Depression, die in der Luft lagen, setzten ihr bereits jetzt zu. Doch statt Fred all das zu sagen und ihn zu bitten, sie zu packen und in die Sicherheit seiner Wohnung zu bringen, nickte sie. Tief in ihr drin, wusste sie, dass das hier etwas war, was sie tun musste. Es war der letzte Schritt, um mit ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen und endlich neu anzufangen. Endlich weiter zu gehen und mit Fred ein glückliches Leben zu beginnen, so, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte.

"Hermine...", hauchte er.

"Nein, ich muss es tun, Fred. Bitte.", erklärte sie leise und wandte ihre braunen Augen zu ihm. "Ich weiß, dass ich hiermit auch viel von dir verlange... Also, wenn du gehen willst, dann geh..." Leise setzte sie hinzu, dass sie glücklich sein würde, wenn er doch bliebe. Das Einzige, was ihre Angst, vor dem was sie hinter diesen Toren antreffen würde, in Schach hielt, war seine Anwesenheit und seine Hand, die sicher die ihre hielt. Und als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, nickte er.

"Ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine."

Ehrlich und glücklich lächelte sie zu ihm auf, bevor sie sich wieder zu den großen Toren wandte. Noch einmal luftholend klopfte sie an. Die leichte Berührung ihrer Knöchel an der eisernen Tür, schienen kilometerweit wieder zu hallen. "Grauenhaft.", flüsterte sie und spürte das Drücken von Freds Hand an ihrer.

"Bringen wir's hinter uns.", sagte er leise, als sich die große Flügeltür mit einem entsetzlichen Knarren öffnete.

Etwas zurückhaltend betraten beide das riesige Gebäude und die Türe schloss sich wieder. Wie auf Kommando schien die Dunkelheit sie einzuhüllen. Ohne es zu bemerken erschauerte Hermine und Fred zog sie an seine Seite, einen Arm beschützend um sie gelegt.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen.", ertönte eine Stimme von weiter vorne und ließ Hermine zusammen zucken. Okay, sie gab es zu. Sie hatte Angst.

"Wir sind hier um meinen Bruder Ronald Weasley zu sehen.", sagte Fred und trat an den Tresen. Die Person nickte und wandte sich einen Moment um. Sie war genauso, wie man sich einen Menschen vorstellte, der in Azkaban arbeitete. Abgemagert, bleich und ungepflegt.

"Ich bringe sie nun dort hin.", sagte er plötzlich und wandte sich einer weiteren Flügeltüre zu. "Vorerst muss ich sie allerdings warnen. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wirklich dort hinein gehen wollen? Es könnte dort Dinge geben, die Sie nicht vertragen könnten."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss. Außerdem habe ich bereits genug grauenhafte Dinge in meinem Leben gesehen. Ich denke, ich werde das hier auch überstehen."

"Und Sie, mein Herr?", fragte der Mann und wandte sich zu Fred, der nickte.

"Ich bleibe bei ihr.", gab er leise zu und umfasste Hermine stärker.

"Nun gut." Der bleiche Mann wandte sich nun zur Türe und mit einigem Tippen seines Zauberstabs gegen die Türe, öffnete sie sich genauso, wie die erstere. Mit Hermine und Fred nun im Schlepptau, betrat er den ersten Gang. "Tun Sie mir den gefallen und bleiben Sie von den Zellen fort. Seit dem Krieg hausen hier keine Dementoren mehr und die Gefangen in Schach zu halten ist seit dem weitaus schwerer geworden. Wir wollen hier keine Unfälle."

Hermine und Fred nickten und obwohl die Brünette sich am Anfang vorgenommen hatte, nicht zu starren, konnte sie nun nicht mehr anders. Ihre Augen wurden förmlich wie Magnete zu den Häftlingen angezogen und was sich ihr bot, war wirklich ein grauenhafter Anblick. Nie hatte sie gedacht, so etwas zu sehen. Menschen, fast auf die Knochen abgemagert lagen kraftlos und zusammengekauert in ihren Ecken. Das Weinen und Heulen von den Verzweifelten drangen an ihre Ohren. Manche streckten ihre Hände nach ihr aus, als sie erkannten wer sie war. Baten um Hilfe, die Hermine ihnen nicht geben konnte.

Als sie in den dritten Gang bogen, sprang einer der Gefangene an seine Gitter, seine Hand verfehlte Hermine nur um haaresbreite. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und Fred zog sie an seinen Körper.

"Du elendes Schlammblut.", zischte die Person. Speichel lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel, die verrückten, roten Augen starrten sie todeslustig an. Seine Zunge strich über seine aufgebplatzten Lippen. "Ich bringe dich um. Ich werde meinen Meister rächen.", knurrte er und Hermine verstand.

"Greyback.", hauchte sie und der Mann vor ihr lachte kalt auf.

"Hermine, komm.", hauchte Fred und zog sie weiter. Das Gebrüll und Heulen von Grayback war noch in den nächsten Gängen zu hören.

"Warum liegt Ron soweit hier unten?", wollte Hermine irgendwann wissen.

"Es ist nur eine Zwischenstation, bis eine Zelle weiter oben frei wird.", erklärte der Bleiche und blieb schließlich an einer Zelle stehen. "Hier ist er. Bitte versuchen Sie so wenig Aufstand wie möglich zu machen und wenn Sie gehen wollen, rufen Sie nach mir. Ich werde dort hinten warten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Hermine blickte noch einmal nach Fred, bevor sie näher an die besagte Zelle trat und hineinsah. Sie war dunkel. Wäre es nicht für die einzige, kleine Kerze die brennend an der Wand hing, würde man nichts erkennen. Und in dem Moment, indem ihr Blick auf ihren nun Ex-Ehemann fiel, wünschte sie sich fast, dass es die Kerze gar nicht geben würde. Erschrocken über den Anblick taumelte sie einige Schritte zurück und in die Brust von Fred, der sofort seine Arme sicher und warm um sie legte.

"Wir können immer noch gehen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, als er ebenfalls die zusammengekauerte Gestalt in der Ecke hocken sah. Ron hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Mann, der er noch vor ein paar Wochen gewesen war. Sein Haar war bereits länger, hing ihm strähnig und dreckig ins schlammverschmierte Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und machte den Eindruck der Kleider eines Bettlers. Seine ganze Haltung war in sich zusammen gefallen; gekrümmt war der Rücken, die Schultern wurden schlaff hängen gelassen.

Doch das alles war nicht das, was sie beide so erschreckte. Was Hermine dazu brachte zu zittern und zu weinen. Keine Tränen aus Trauer. Nein, klare Tränen aus purer Angst, puren Schocks.

Ronald Weasley hatte seine Augen geöffnet, nachdem er sie gehört hatte. Die blauen Augen, die noch verrückter unter dem langen, strähnigen Haar und aus seinem dreckverschmutztem Gesicht blitzten. Und ohne einmal woanders hinzusehen, fanden sie sofort ihr Ziel. Hermine. Sie starrten auf sie wie ausgehungert.

"Da bist du ja.", hauchte er und es war das flüstern eines Irren, der sein jahrelanges Opfer endlich wieder traf. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein breites Grinsen breit. Breit und verstörend.

Freds Arme um Hermine spannten sich an, zogen sie näher. Er konnte sich nur gerade so zurückhalten, Hermine nicht hinter sich zu ziehen und Ron endlich das zu geben, was er wirklich verdiente. Doch er wusste, dass Hermine das hier tun musste und das sie es niemals dulden würde, sollte er seinen Wunsch zur Wirklichkeit machen.

"Ron.", hauchte Hermine ebenfalls und entfernte sich langsam aus den sicheren Armen Freds, um erneut an das eiserne Gitter zu treten, das sie und ihrem ehemaligen Freund und Mann voneinander trennte.

Der Angesprochene legte seinen Kopf schief und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Seine Augen entdeckten etwas, was sie nicht hätten entdecken dürfen und er begann hysterisch zu lachen, bevor er ruckartig aufsprang und auf Hermine zu stürmte. Mit einem lauten Krachen traf er gegen die Gitter und starrte sie mordlustig an. Seine Hand griff durch das Gitter und nur noch im letzten Moment konnte die erschrockene Brünette zurückweichen. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatte Fred ihren Arm gegriffen und sie zurückgerissen.

Rons Hand verfehlte nur um Millimeter ihren Bauch und instinktiv legte sie beschützend ihre Arme um ihren Bauch.

"Du bist schwanger.", flüsterte Ron und seine Augen waren wie auf ihren Bauch geheftet, das verrückte Glimmern und Grinsen immer noch nicht aus Augen und Gesicht gewichen.

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und sah an sich hinunter. Wie konnte er es wissen, wenn sie selbst es kaum sah?

"Unglaublich wie schnell du dich an die Frau deines Bruders ranmachst.", sagte er an Fred gerichtet. "Du hast ja nicht lange gewartet."

"Halt den Mund!", zischte Fred und trat einen Schritt näher an die Gitter.

"Ich glaub's nicht.", sagte Ron und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Was wollt ihr dem Kind bieten? So gebrochen und zerstört wie ihr seid?!"

"Halt deinen verdammten Mund, Ronald!", schrie Hermine und legte ihre Hände liebevoll auf ihren Bauch.

"Wieso sollte ich? Hast du vergessen, was du mir versprochen hast? Treue bis zum Tod? Erinnert dich das an was, Hermine? Und kaum bin ich fort, nicht einmal tot, und du vögelst meinen Bruder! Und dann auch noch der Zerbrochenste von uns allen. Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet."

Tränen liefen der Brünetten die Wangen hinunter, als sie auf ihren Ex sah. Und noch einmal, suchte sie vergeblich nach dem Mann, den sie gelernt hatte zu lieben. Dem sie die Treue bis zum Tod versprochen und dem sie sich komplett hingegeben hatte. Und wie sonst auch immer, fand sie ihn nicht. Als sie in seine Augen sah, erkannte sie nichts mehr als Hass und Kälte. Die Wärme und Liebe die einmal aus diesen dunklen Augen geschienen hatten waren verschwunden. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie es dazu hatte kommen können. Was hatten sie falsch gemacht?

"Bist du nun glücklich, Hermine?", wollte Ron wissen und holte sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. "Bist du glücklich? Jetzt, wo ich fort bin, worauf du schon so lange gewartet hast und endlich meinen Bruder vögeln kannst?"

"Ron...", hauchte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Tränen flossen ihr immer noch erbarmungslos über ihre rosigen Wangen. "Ich habe dich immer geliebt, aber du hast mich so verletzt..."

Der Rothaarige schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Haut ab. Haut ab und betet, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen."

"Ron.", sagte nun Fred und die mörderischen Augen seines Bruders sahen nun endlich zu ihm. Wie konnte dieses kalte, hasserfüllte Monster sein kleiner Bruder sein, der es nie zugelassen hätte, dass jemand, den er liebt, verletzt wird? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann, der vor ihm stand, nicht sein kleiner Bruder war. Sein kleiner Bruder, den er so geliebt hatte, den er geschworen hatte, immer zu beschützen, wie es ein großer Bruder nun mal tat. Doch als Ron ihm nun in die Augen sah, fühlte er nichts mehr von diesem brüderlichen Bund, dass sie immer zusammengehalten hatte. Er spürte keine liebe mehr für seinen kleinen Bruder. Aber auch keinen Hass, wie er zu Anfang angenommen hatte. Er spürte nichts. Nicht mal eine kleine Regung.

"Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt verschwinden!", knurrte der Jüngere und Fred nickte einmal, bevor er seine Augen zum Boden senkte. Auch wenn er nichts mehr für die Person vor ihm empfand, empfand er trotzdem noch etwas für den Jungen, der sein Bruder gewesen war und die Erinnerungen an ihn. Und in diesem Moment, hatte er das Gefühl noch einmal alles zu erleben. Jede Kleinigkeit. Wie sie, als sie klein waren, miteinander gespielt hatten. Wie er das erste Jahr seines Bruders immer ein Auge auf ihn gehabt hatte, wie er ein Spielzeug von ihm in eine Spinne verwandelt hatte und und und…

"Fred.", flüsterte Hermine und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Wir sollten gehen. Ich bin hier fertig."

Er nickte und führte sie raus, nachdem er dem Grauen Bescheid gesagt hatte und die großen, eisernen Tore schlossen sich erneut hinter ihnen. Aber dieses Mal, und das schwuren sie sich, schlossen sie sich das letzte Mal hinter ihnen. Sie würden nicht noch einmal hier her kommen. Es war alles gesagt und getan worden.

Fred schloss für einen Moment die Augen und spürte den Wind, der sein Haar zerzauste und leicht über sein Gesicht strich, als wäre es eine Liebkosung. Eine Erinnerung daran, dass nun alles vorbei war.

Er spürte Hermines Hand an seiner und lächelte. Sie hatten Glück gehabt. Hatten alles überlebt und bestanden und waren jetzt endlich zusammen. Er hatte fast alles bekommen, was er sich je gewünscht hatte und den Schmerz darüber seinen Bruder für immer verloren zu haben, war kaum noch da, als er auf die hübsche Brünette an seiner Seite hinuntersah. Sie machte alles besser. Hatte es schon immer getan und würde es auch immer. Denn in einem war er sich sicher, sicherer als jemals zuvor. Hermine war die Eine. Die Eine mit der er sein Leben verbringen wollte, die er über alles liebte.

Hermine sah mit einem warmen Lächeln zu Fred auf und konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt, wo sich diese riesigen Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten, hatten sie endlich das Kapitel ihres Lebens geschlossen, das sie nie mehr lesen wollte. Sie würde es verschließen und nie wieder öffnen. Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu. Sie hatte endlich einen Mann an ihrer Seite der sie wirklich liebte und dessen Gefühle sie mit ihrem ganzen Herzen erwiderte. Sie hatte endlich verstanden, was wahre Liebe wirklich war. Nicht, dass sie Ron niemals geliebt hatte, aber es war mehr eine Schwärmerei gewesen. Das hier aber, war etwas weitaus anderes. Es war viel größer, heller und strahlender. Es ging über alles, was sie bis jetzt erlebt und gefühlt hatte hinaus.

Seine stechend blauen Augen sahen so lange in ihre, bis sie schließlich den Blick senkte und er auf ihren Bauch fiel. Mit einem leichten Lächeln legte sie liebevoll ihre Hände auf ihren kleinen Bauch und konnte nicht fassen, wie glücklich sie darüber war und wie sehr sie dieses kleine Lebewesen bereits liebte. Ja, Ron hatte Recht gehabt. Sie war schwanger und konnte nicht erfreuter über diese Tatsache sein. Als sie es herausfand, war sie zuerst erschrocken und ängstlich davor, es Fred zu sagen. Doch als er mit so einem glücklichen und liebevollen Lächeln auf sie hinunter gesehen hatte, waren alle ihre Zweifel verschwunden. Es war ihr Schatz. Etwas, das von ihr und Fred stammte und was sie aus diesem einfachen Grund noch mehr vergötterte.

Plötzlich tauchten noch ein Paar Hände in ihrem Blickfeld auf und legten sich über ihre. Warm und sanft. Sie strichen liebevoll über ihren Bauch und überrascht blickte sie wieder zu ihm auf. Seine leuchtenden Augen sahen auf ihre Hände und ihren Bauch. Er hatte einen Ausdruck voll Liebe und Glück und für nichts auf dieser Welt, wollte sie das hier missen. Und obwohl sie direkt vor Azkaban standen, dem gefürchtetsten Platz aller Zauberer, wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als die Zeit anhalten zu können. Zumindest so lange, bis sie das hier in einem Glas eingefangen hatte.

Dann sah er wieder zu ihr auf und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, seine Hand hielt er an ihrer Wange, die andere immer noch auf ihrem Bauch. "Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er und sie lächelte breiter und strahlender als jemals zuvor. Sie verstand endlich, wieso Ginny immer gegrinst hatte wie ein Honigkuchen, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt, als Harry ihr diese Worte zu flüsterte. Jetzt, jetzt tat sie genau dasselbe. Und sie zögerte keine Sekunde damit, ihm ebenfalls zu sagen, wie sie fühle.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Fred Weasley.", flüsterte sie und Fred lachte, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und sie endlich küsste.

"Hermine, da seid ihr ja." Eine aufgeregte Ginny Weasley stürzte sich in dem Moment auf sie, als sie die Wohnung betraten. "Wo seid ihr gewesen, wir haben euch überall gesucht?!"

"Wir-", begann Hermine wurde aber jäh von Fred unterbrochen.

"Wir waren bei Ron."

"Was?", wollte Ginny erschrocken wissen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann nicht euer ernst sein." Doch als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah, wurde ihr klar, dass es doch ganz genauso war. "Fred! Du hast sie wirklich dahin gehen lassen?"

"Ginny-"

"Komm mir nicht mit Ginny, Fred! Wie konntest du das nur zu lassen? Du?!"

Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie in ihrer aufgeregten Freundin Molly Weasley erkannte. Harry hatte Recht. Ab und zu war sie auf fast gruselige Weise das Ebenbild von Molly. Und vor allem dann, wenn sie wütend, mit Händen auf den Hüften und rotem Kopf vor einem stand. "Ginny, beruhige dich doch. Es war das Richtige.", sagte sie schließlich, um Fred aus der Situation zu helfen.

"Das Richtige? Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat?", wollte Ginny sprachlos wissen und ließ ihre Hände fallen.

"Ich... ähm..." Hermine senkte den Kopf und schaute leicht beschämt zu Boden. "Ich wollte nur noch einmal sicher gehen."

"Sicher gehen? Wofür?"

"Ich wollte wissen, ob Ron wirklich... wirklich... Ich wollte wissen, ob Ron wirklich nicht mehr der ist, in den ich mich damals verliebt habe."

"O, Hermine...", hauchte Ginny und nahm ihre Freundin in eine warme Umarmung.

"Ich musste es tun, um mit allem abschließen zu können. Ihn dort hinter den Gittern zu sehen hat mich auf der einen Seite erschrocken, aber auf der anderen auch wirklich erleichtert. Erst da habe ich wirklich verstanden, dass er uns nichts mehr tun kann. Verstehst du?"

Ginny nickte nur und führte beide zum Esstisch. "Wollt ihr einen Tee? Ich habe gerade frischen gemacht."

Beide nickten.

"Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?", wollte Ginny weiter wissen, als sie ihnen die Tassen gab.

Fred sah mit einem leichten Lächeln zu Hermine, die es ganz natürlich erwiderte. "Mal sehen. Wir haben doch Zeit."

* * *

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und seid nicht mehr all zu böse auf mich XD  
Als Entschädigung gibt es gleich den Epilog im Anschluss.**


	18. Epilog

**Epilog**

Wochen und Monate vergingen, in denen Hermine sich komplett von Rons Übergriffen erholte. Psychisch und physisch. Die Albträume wurden weniger - auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, ob es einfach an der Zeit lag oder ob nicht ein gewisser Rothaariger mit strahlend blauen Augen dafür verantwortlich war -, die Flecke und Wunden auf ihrem Körper verschwanden, ließen nicht einmal Narben und ihr Herz hatte sich erholt. So wie die Monate vergingen, verschwand auch die Angst, die sie manchmal noch gegenüber Fred und ihren eigentlichen Gefühlen für ihn empfand. Sie hatte Jahre damit verbracht, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken und hatte sich geschworen nie wieder einen Mann so nah zu lass. So nah an ihren Körper und ihrer Seele. Doch sie stellte bald fest, dass auch das nicht mehr möglich war. Fred ging ihr unter die Haut und sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ein Blick von ihm sie erröten ließ, eine Berührung von ihm ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ... Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen sicherer als sonst wo auf der Welt und geliebt. Etwas, dass sie gedacht hätte, nie wieder empfinden zu können. Und sie war über glücklich.

Im Laufe der Monate bemerkte nicht nur Hermine selbst ihre Veränderung, sondern auch ihre Freunde und Familie. Ihre Familie... Als Hermine Fred von ihren Eltern erzählte, die sie vor dem Krieg nach Australien geschickt hatte, war er entsetzt darüber gewesen, dass sie sie noch nicht zurückgeholt hatte. Auf ihr Geständnis hin, dass sie Angst vor ihren Reaktionen hätte und Ron es niemals unterstützt hätte, hätte sie es jemals vorgeschlagen, schnaufte er nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass ihre Eltern sie lieben würden, ganz egal, was sie von ihrer Entscheidung hielt und dass sie endlich alles vergessen sollte, was Ron ihr angetan hatte. Sie wäre frei, hatte er gesagt, und hätte in allem, was sie machen wolle seine vollste Unterstützung. Also hatte sie sich bald darauf in Australien wiedergefunden, nachdem sie Harry gebeten hatte, über seinen Job den Aufenthalt ihrer Eltern zu ermitteln. Es war danach nicht mehr schwer gewesen sie zu finden und den Zauber rückgängig zu machen. Ihrer Eltern waren erschrocken, als sie die Erklärung ihrer Tochter hörten, waren aber unendlich froh sie wieder zu haben. Denn, auch wenn Hermine ihre Erinnerung gelöscht hatte, so ihre Eltern, hätten sie dennoch immer gefühlt, dass etwas fehlte.

Als sie die Geschichte zwischen Hermine und ihrem Ex-Mann erfuhren war Mr Granger so wild vor Wut, dass alle Anwesenden froh waren, dass Ron bereits ins Azkaban saß und somit mehr oder weniger und so ironisch wie es auch klingen mag, in Sicherheit war. Denn alle konnten in diesem Moment die Wut auf Ron in den Augen von Mr Granger erkennen und waren sich fast alle sicher, dass er ihn mit blanken Händen umgebracht hätte. Keiner konnte es ihm verdenken. Hermine war seine einzige Tochter und jeder Vater im Raum stimmte ihm leise zu.

Vor wenigen Wochen hatten Harry und Ginny dann ganz stolz und überglücklich erklärt, dass sie Eltern werden würden und hatten es nur knapp geschafft, die festen Umarmungen zu überleben. Und Ginny, sie hatte aus der Sache mit Hermine und Ron auch etwas gelernt. Sie hatte gelernt Harry noch mehr zu lieben als jemals zuvor. Nicht, dass sie gedacht hätte, dass das überhaupt noch ginge, aber sie tat es. Auch wenn sie Harry nie für selbstverständlich genommen hatte, hatte sie sich dennoch seit dem her, jeden kleinen Moment mit Harry ganz genau eingeprägt. Und auch die kleinsten Dinge, die er für sie tat liebte sie. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie in diese treuen Augen sah, die schon mehr Leid gesehen hatten, als so viele zusammen, wusste sie, dass er sie niemals verletzen würde. Die Liebe, die er für sie empfand schien jedes Mal durch dieses Grün hindurch.

Was Molly Weasley anging... Nun sie brauchte etwas länger als die anderen sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, aber nach wenigen Monaten hatte auch sie sich endlich eingestanden, dass das Verhalten von Ron unverzeihlich war. Nach einem kleinen Gespräch mit Hermine, in dem sie kleinlaut und peinlich berührt um Verzeihung bat, war die Welt eigentlich wieder komplett in Ordnung und so, wie sie sein sollte.

Hermine für ihren Teil konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell die letzten Monate vergangen waren und wie glücklich sie mittlerweile wieder war. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie all das noch einmal haben konnte plus ihres kleinen Wunders, Mary. Mary Weasley war noch keine zwei Monate alt und der größte stolz ihrer Eltern.

"Hermine?"

Die Genannte sah von ihrer kleinen Tochter mit den roten Locken auf und in das mütterliche Gesicht von Molly. Auch wenn sie sich bereits bei Hermine entschuldigt hatte und alles dafür tat, es wieder gut zu machen, stand doch jedes Mal eine kleine Unsicherheit in den Augen der Älteren, wenn sie die junge Hexe ansprach. Hermine verstand es nicht, doch ihre Freunde sagten ihr, dass andere Frauen in ihrem Fall Molly nicht so leicht verziehen hätten.

"Das hier ist für dich.", sagte die Rothaarige leise und drückte ihr ein Geschenk in die Hand. Es war endlich wieder Weihnachten. Ein Weihnachten, dass Hermine endlich wieder genießen konnte. In den Armen eines Mannes, der sie wirklich liebte und so behandelte, wie sie es verdiente und ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie und vor allem mit ihrer eigenen, kleinen Tochter.

"Danke.", hauchte sie leise, als sie das Geschenk entgegen nahm und öffnete es. Sie lächelte warm, als sie den selbstgestrickten Pully erkannte. Sie nahm ihn aus seiner Verpackung, strich mit ihren Fingern über den flauschigen Stoff und drückte ihn an sich. Ohne es vielleicht zu wollen, hatte Molly Weasley ihr an diesem Abend das größte Geschenk gemacht, dass man ihr jetzt noch machen konnte. Tränen traten ihr bei der Bedeutung des Pullys in die Augen und schneller als Fred gucken konnte, hatte sie sich aus seinen Griff gewandt, war auf Molly zugestürzt und hatte sie in ihre Arme gerissen.

"Danke, Molly. Danke.", flüsterte sie immer wieder, während sie an der Schulter der älteren Frau weinte. Es waren keine Tränen aus Angst oder Kummer. Es waren Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung. Denn nach all dem was vorgefallen war, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob sie immer noch zu dieser Familie gehörte, ob Molly sie immer noch als Familienteil ansah. Und mit diesem Pully hatte sie Hermines Zweifel beseitigt.

"O, Kind. Hermine, nicht doch.", versuchte Molly sie zu beruhigen, doch versagte auf ganzer Linie. Erst als Fred aufstand und sie langsam von seiner Mutter entfernte, beruhigte sie sich. Fred lächelte auf sie hinunter als sie mit unsicheren Augen zu ihm aufsah.

In seinen Augen schien die Frage, die er ihr bereits seit Wochen stellte. Wann sollten sie es ihnen sagen? Wann war der richtige Zeitpunkt? Und als Hermine in jedes Gesicht sah, dass sie liebte, die Arme des Mannes um sich spürte mit dem sie lieber als mit irgendjemand anderem ihr Leben verbringen wollte und das kleine Gurgeln ihrer Tochter im Hintergrund hörte, wusste sie, dass nun, hier und jetzt, der perfekte Zeitpunkt war. Soweit es einen gab. Denn... Was war im Leben schon perfekt? Sie mir Sicherheit nicht. Aber als sie den leichten Hauch von Freds Lippen gegen ihre Wange spürte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es doch etwas Perfektes im Leben gab. Das hier. Fred und Sie. Zusammen. Die Liebe, die sie teilten.

Fred neben ihr, räusperte sich stark und das Stimmengewirr im Zimmer brach ab. Alle Augen lagen abwartend auf Fred und somit auch auf ihr.

Seine blauen Augen, sahen noch einmal zu ihr hinab, bevor er sich lächelnd und mit Stolz zu den anderen wandte. "Hermine und ich, wir wollen etwas bekannt geben.", sagte er fest und doch zitterte etwas in seiner Stimme. Etwas, das Hermine sofort erkannte. Es war das pure Glück, die rohe Fröhlichkeit und es ließ ihr Herz mit keiner Sekunde Verspätung höher schlagen.

Die Anwesenden tauschten fragende Blicke aus. Schauten, ob jemand (außer den zweien) bereits davon wusste. Und nur einer saß in der Ecke. Das größte Lächeln auf den Lippen, das die Welt ihn je tragen sah. Dieselbe Freude und dasselbe Glück, dass sein Bruder in diesem Moment empfand spiegelten sich in diesen identisch blauen Augen. Und bevor Fred weiter sprach, legten sich seine Augen auf seinen besten Freund, seinen Retter und Bruder. Beide sahen sich einander an, schienen für eine kurze Zeit miteinander zu kommunizieren bis George schließlich nickte. Das Startsignal für seinen Bruder.

"Hermine und ich... Hermine und ich sind verlobt.", sprach er mit einem so ehrlichen Lächeln, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen und zu küssen. Im Raum wurde es augenblicklich still.

* * *

**Und hier ist nun das Ende der Geschichte von Hermine und Fred. Ich hoffe es hat euch trotz der langen Pause gefallen.  
Ich weiß, dass der Epilog extrem kurz geraten ist und das Ende für einige offen und aprubt ist. Es lag nicht daran, dass mir die Ideen fehlten (eigentlich wollte ich noch einen Flashback von Freds Antrag schreiben und über die Geburt von Mary und und und...) Aber am Ende fand ich, dass es einfach so ausgehen musste. Ich wollte das Ende nicht mit zu viel Drum und Dran zerstören also hoffe ich, dass es euch so genauso gut zu sagt wie mir. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie der Antrag aussah oder wie die Geburt von Mary von statten ging, dann habt ihr hier freie Wahl. Malt es euch so aus, wie ihr es am liebsten gelesen hättet. ;-)**

Und noch einmal frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch

P.S.: Lasst mir untreue Socke doch bitte trotzdem ein Review da, ja?

LG, eure Nessi


End file.
